


Voices, Possession, Unlikely Friends

by Toku_fangirl_2015



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Angry Bird Man [1]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toku_fangirl_2015/pseuds/Toku_fangirl_2015
Summary: We know that Shingo was aware of what was going on while Ankh possessed him. What if they could talk to each other?
Series: The Continuing Adventures of Angry Bird Man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825666
Comments: 25
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue: First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> All we see of Shingo is that he is (1) a cop, (2) a devoted brother to Hina, and (3) remarkably fine with spending the better part of a year possessed by an angry bird man. I decided that he and Ankh became friends. This is their story, told through the latter half of the series (more or less).

Prologue: First Taste

I’d taken over the human’s body purely as a matter of convenience. It was certainly easier to have a complete form than be nothing more than a hand. The detective wasn’t using the body anymore—I was keeping him alive through sheer force of will—and if it gave that idiot Eiji another reason to stay with me, so much the better. No matter how annoying he could be, he was also OOO, and I needed that power to help me gather the rest of my Core Medals.

As I integrated myself more fully, I became aware of another advantage: Greeed senses were _nothing_ compared to human ones. I blinked my new human eyes, drinking everything in. The fuzz that had covered everything before was gone. Everything was sharper, clearer. I stared at a tree, marveling at the texture of the bark, and then I noticed the leaves. I’d always thought the tops of trees were a solid mass, with little pieces falling off as the seasons changed. Not so. Each leaf was its own distinct shape. And the colors! I marveled at all the different shades of green I could see.

“Eh? Are you all right?” Eiji’s voice pulled me back to reality.

“I’m fine,” I snapped. “It’s nothing.”

We walked through a crowd of people. If I focused, I could hear each individual conversation. Before, all of the sounds had blended together into a sort of dull hum. Now, I could distinguish human voices from bird songs and the sounds of cars. I heard a bell ring and a child’s voice say, “Look, Mama, ice candy!” We walked towards the cart in question, where humans waited in line to purchase food to eat. With a sigh, I realized I’d have to keep this body fed. How inconvenient.

I’d eaten in my Greeed form, of course, but my conclusion was that humans only did it to stay alive. The experience was similar to the time I’d lost a fight with Kazari and ended up on the ground with a mouthful of dirt. Still, candy was food, right? And ice was frozen water. It would be an efficient way to take in food and water at the same time. As we passed the cart, I reached in and helped myself. The owner of the cart shouted something about paying for them, but I ignored him and walked off with my prize. I’d chosen blue, white, and orange. At least they were brightly colored. I brought the blue one to my mouth and took a bite.

The flavor was unlike anything I’d ever experienced. I had to reach into the detective’s memory to even begin to describe it. “Cold” was the first word that came to mind, followed soon after by “sweet.” I knew the sensation of cold, though I’d never felt it inside my mouth, but “sweet” was a word I’d never had any context for. All I knew was that I wanted more. Quickly, I tasted the others. I discovered, to my delight, that they each had a different flavor.

Humans might be weak and foolish, but if everything tasted as good as this ice candy, maybe having a human body wouldn’t be so bad after all. 


	2. Awakening, Justice, Not Enough Medals

**Chapter 1**

Things were not going according to plan. Even after months of searching, I hadn't been able to find all of my Core Medals. And the ones I'd found today hadn't helped me to revive my body. I scowled up at the ceiling, ready to lose myself in sleep.

_What's going on? Why can't I move?_

There was another voice in my head. The detective whose body I was currently using had awakened for the first time since I'd taken over this form. _Dammit, why now?_ The last thing I needed was another distraction.

 _Shut up and go back to sleep!_ I snapped at him. Maybe the Core Medals had done something for my revival after all...only not in the way I'd hoped. My scowl deepened.

I tried to roll over towards the wall. Shingo tried in vain to roll the other way. We nearly toppled off of the bed, and I smacked my arm loudly on the wall trying to pull myself back up.

“Ankh?” Eiji asked, still half-asleep.

“It's nothing,” I assured him. “Go back to sleep, idiot.”

With a nod, he did.

 _Eiji? That guy...from the museum?_ Shingo asked. _I remember now! He was there when I got shot! But after that..._

 _Tch,_ I told him silently. _That was six months ago._

 _Six months?_ His voice was filled with alarm. _I've been in a coma for six months and now I'm paralyzed! And why am I hearing someone else’s voice in my head? What’s going on?_

 _I'm tired,_ I told him. _I'll explain things in the morning._

_Wait...the last thing I remember seeing was some strange floating hand. Was that...you? You're inside my head. Are you controlling me?_

_Congratulations, Detective. You figured it out,_ I said. _My name's Ankh, this is my body now, and you're going to stay out of my way. That's all you need to know._

 _No_ , he argued. _I need answers. And I won't let you sleep until you explain_ everything _to me._

I groaned internally. _Fine._ I had been able to access Shingo's memories when I first entered his body. The process should work in reverse. I gave him access to everything that had happened after he'd been shot. I was almost asleep when Shingo's voice roared in my head. _Hina! You tried to kill her!_

 _Relax,_ I told him. _That's old news too._ Hina had become somewhat of an ally, even though she only put up with me for the sake of this body. _Besides, your sister can look after herself._ Her strength was enough to even give me pause.

 _I know that_ , he said, his voice filled with pride for her. _But still...I worry about her. Don't you worry about the people you care for?_

 _Tch. Why should I care about anyone?_ I asked. _Nobody cares about me._ The words were said without any trace of self-pity. I didn't need anyone to care about me, after all. All that mattered was the strength to obtain my desire. I would ally with anyone who'd help me to achieve my goal, but only as long as they were useful to me. Human emotions were meaningless.

 _Is that so?_ Shingo asked. _Well, it's nice to meet you, Ankh. Let's get along._

I laughed silently. _Fat chance of that happening._

After that, I was finally able to get some sleep.

**

 _Eiji cares about you_ , Shingo said by way of greeting in the morning.

 _He cares about_ you, _not me_ , I corrected him.

 _Maybe that was true at first,_ he conceded. _But he's been your close ally for half a year now. He still barely knows me at all._

_He's helping both of us for Hina's sake, then._

_She cares about you, too_ , Shingo insisted.

 _Tch._ That was ridiculous. The only reason she had let me stay with her brother's body as long as I had was because I was keeping him alive. _And why would she care about me? I've certainly never given her reason to._

 _You saved her life,_ he pointed out.

 _She feels indebted to me, then._ The thought came as a relief. Maybe one day she'd have the chance to pay me back, and then she could go back to hating me. While I would never understand the emotions behind gratitude, it made sense as a transaction. If someone does something nice for you, you need to do something nice in return.

 _That's not what I meant_ , Shingo said irritably. _Why did you save her?_

 _Hmph. You think that means I care about_ her _? Don't be ridiculous. I just...knew Eiji would be mad at me if I let something happen to her. I still need to be on his good side._

 _Right._ Shingo's voice was skeptical, but amused.

 _Don't act like you know me!_ I snapped.

 _Oh, I think I'll get to know you better than anyone,_ he said. _You may have control of my body, but I can hear every thought that passes through your mind._ He paused. _It's an interesting trade-off_.

 _I liked you better before you woke up_ , I grumbled. He laughed in reply.

**

Eiji and the others were working on making chocolate candies in the kitchen. I helped myself to a few. Not as good as ice candy, but they were all right. I shoved another in my mouth.

“You need more supplies, Chiyoko-san?” Eiji said. “We’ll go and get some.” He grabbed my arm. Protesting, I followed him.

“Why do I need to come too?” I grumbled as we walked down the street.

Eiji looked away. “I wanted to talk where the others can’t hear us,” he said. That wasn’t a good sign. “So, Ankh…when you got your Core Medals, why didn’t your body change like the other Greeed?”

_That’s none of his business! Why does he care?_

_Maybe he’s worried about you,_ Shingo said.

“Is there something special about you, Ankh?” Eiji continued.

I glared and stalked towards him. Before I could tell him to mind his own business, I sensed a Yummy nearby. Glad for the distraction, we ran off to find out what the other Greeed had done now. After a brief, strange battle where the Yummy—one of Uva’s—returned a woman’s stolen purse, we continued on our way to the store.

 _So,_ are _you different from the other Greeed?_ Shingo prodded.

 _That's none of your business either!_ I snapped.

 _I think you must be_ , he continued. _You’re the only one who’s actually taken over a human’s body, right? The others are able to change their forms at will._

 _So what if I am?_ If the others knew, they could use it against me. If there was one thing I’d learned from the other Greeed, it was to never reveal any weakness.

 _Eiji and the others aren’t like that_ , Shingo said.

 _Hmph._ Humans were all the same, deep down. I couldn’t take that risk.

We headed back to the restaurant. Eiji had apparently forgotten about our interrupted conversation earlier, much to my relief. Now he was trying to figure out the motives of Uva’s latest creation.

“Justice…wanting to protect people…those are desires too, right?” he said.

I scoffed at the idea. “What kind of idiot would want that?”

Eiji looked at me pointedly, and I realized that there was at least one idiot who might. Selfless bastard. “It might not count as a ‘desire,’ but there are people like that,” he said.

Point taken. “A man with a sense of justice,” I mused. “I suppose that’s possible.” Uva had certainly found an interesting kind of desire. How far would the Yummy go?

“We need to stop it,” Eiji said.

“Tch! I’m glad you agree,” I said. “I thought maybe you’d be on the parent’s side.”

Eiji shook his head. “The desire for justice can be corrupted, just like any other,” he said. “If Kanbayashi-san is the only one who decides what’s right and wrong…”

 _I think I read a manga like that once_ , Shingo mused. _The main character obtained the power to kill people without getting caught. He started out punishing murderers, but before long, he was trying to take over the world._

I snorted. _Like I said, humans are all the same. They’re never satisfied with just a little bit of power. They always need more._

**

I didn’t sense the Yummy attacking again until after nightfall. Eiji and I arrived to find Kanbayashi telling his Yummy to keep beating up the criminals it had caught. Just as I’d suspected, the man’s desire for “justice” was really a desire for vengeance. Eiji transformed and began to fight. He kept asking for Medals we no longer had. Couldn’t he keep track of them? Finally, I had to resort to giving him one of mine.

 _Ouch!_ Shingo cried in protest.

 _You can feel it, too?_ I asked, curious in spite of myself.

 _Yeah,_ he said. _It feels like…pulling out a splinter. Or ripping off a band-aid._

 _We need more Medals,_ I mused. _I hate having to share mine._ I could still feel the hollow space where the Medal had been.

The Yummy ran off, and we began chasing after it. _I wish Eiji could keep track of our Medals! It wastes time when he can’t remember what we have._

 _And I suppose you know them all?_ Shingo asked.

 _Four of mine, two from Uva, and one each from the others,_ I answered immediately. I named all nine of them as we chased after the Yummy. I began telling him when and how we’d obtained each of them when he interrupted me.

 _All right, all right, I believe you,_ he said _. You’ve certainly spent a lot of time thinking about these things._

 _Tch. I_ have _to know,_ I told him. _These Medals are the whole reason for my existence._

By the time Eiji and I caught up with the Yummy, it was fighting Birth. Eiji joined in the battle. As he was getting ready to deal the final blow, Kanbayashi jumped in front to defend it, followed a moment later by his son Takashi. The Riders hesitated, and the Yummy ran off.

“Why’d you let it escape?” I asked as Eiji and I walked back to Cous Coussier.

“I’m not gonna fire at a child, Ankh,” he said, shocked.

“Hmph.”

 _Would you really be all right with that?_ Shingo asked. _Even the Greeed must have some standards._

 _Children are insignificant_ , I told him. _We don’t bother with them because their desires are too immature._

We returned to the restaurant. Eiji opened the front door. I slipped around to the back and found the familiar footholds in the crumbling brick wall.

As I began to climb, my legs suddenly locked up. _What are you doing?_ Shingo cried, alarmed. _Aren’t you afraid you’ll fall?_

 _Idiot!_ I snapped at him. _I_ will _fall if you keep acting like that. I always climb up to the window._

After a moment, I was able to continue climbing. _Sorry,_ he said, embarrassed. _I’ve just…never been a fan of heights._

 _Tch. Guess you’ll have to get used to them now,_ I told him. How could humans be all right with living their lives on the ground? Even as a Greeed, I had enjoyed the sensation of flying, everything beneath me disappearing from view as I soared through the air. What would flying be like with a human’s enhanced senses? If only my new Cores had contained enough power to return my wings!

I hoisted myself up onto the window ledge and into the room. Eiji was already sprawled out on the bed. “Hey, Ankh,” he said.

“What?”

“Just so you know…I _will_ find a way to stop the Yummy,” he said. “But I won’t hurt innocent people to do it.”

“Tch. Whatever,” I said. “Get some sleep, idiot.”

**

“Did you see the news today?” Gotou asked us the next morning. “Apparently someone attacked a bunch of criminals who were considered untouchable by the police.” He handed the paper to Eiji, and I glanced at it over his shoulder.

 _I recognize the names,_ Shingo said. _I worked on that case. Everyone knew they were responsible for running drugs, but there wasn’t enough evidence to actually arrest them._

“Kanbayashi and the Yummy must be behind this,” Eiji said to us. I nodded in agreement. “He’s going to get himself hurt, or Takashi-kun. Even with the Yummy, they’re not invincible.”

“Tch! That’s never stopped you from fighting,” I pointed out.

“Good morning, Gotou-chan!” Chiyoko called. The conversation turned to other things.

After Chiyoko walked away, Gotou brought up the Yummy again. “The Yummy goes after criminals, right? Do we have to defeat it?” he asked.

“Tch,” I sneered. Apparently Gotou had the attitude I’d been afraid Eiji would have. “If we don’t defeat it, we won’t get any Cell Medals.” I took another bite of my ice candy.

Eiji explained his reasons for wanting to stop the Yummy. “People can be cruel for the sake of justice,” he concluded. “We need to stop Kanbayashi-san before he goes too far!” I tossed my now-empty ice candy stick, and we ran off to begin our search.

We found the Yummy attacking someone with a box full of cash. I tossed a set of Medals to Eiji: Uva’s for the head and feet, and Kazari’s for the body. Eiji managed to convince Kanbayashi to take his son and make a run for it.

Unfortunately, they were stopped by Uva, who took Takashi as a hostage. “If you give me the Medals,” he said, “I’ll let the boy go.”

“Eiji! Don’t even think of such idiocy!” I cried, horrified. _If we lose even more Medals.._.

He ignored me. “All right,” he said after a long moment. “It’s a deal.” Slowly, he removed the Medals from his belt.

 _He can’t be serious!_ I had to do something to stop him. As Eiji tossed the Medals into the air, I released myself from Shingo’s body and flew after them.

But Eiji had been smarter than I’d thought. He’d secretly released a Taka Candroid at the same moment as the Medals. I collided with the Candroid in the air, and Uva grabbed both of his Medals. That left Tora…which had landed somewhere on the ground.

I felt like I was flying blind. Without being attached to Shingo’s body, I had only my Greeed senses. After far too long, I finally closed my fingers around the precious Tora Medal. Before I could grab it and fly back to safety, Uva’s foot ground me into the dirt. “Your infighting was a big help,” he sneered.

Just when it seemed that Uva would destroy us all, Date and Gotou arrived. Uva and the Yummy ran off, and I slid myself back onto Shingo’s arm. _Dammit…two more Medals gone…what was Eiji thinking?_ I stalked over to him and grabbed him by the collar. “What’s more important?” I demanded. “A brat’s life, or the Core Medals?”

“Life!” he shouted back at me.

I turned my head away from him. “For me, the Core Medals _are_ life! Don’t you get that?”

When I turned my head back, Eiji was gone. I ran off after him.

 _That bastard…now we only have seven Medals. And the only one we have for the legs is_ mine. _Without Batta, he can’t even do the TaToBa Combo! Did he ever think of that?_

 _He_ did _have a plan,_ Shingo pointed out. _If you’d just trusted him…_

_Why should I?_

I found Eiji talking to Kanbayashi. “If you do that, I’m sure you’ll overcome all the terrible people,” he said, turning back to glance in my direction.

“Hey! What do you mean by that?” I protested. Eiji ran off to find Uva and the Yummy. I threw a glare at Kanbayashi and chased after my own personal idiot.

“Why’d you agree to Uva’s plan?” I demanded as we ran.

“I knew the Candroid would catch the Medals,” he said. “It’s your fault, too, Ankh. If you hadn’t tried to stop me…”

“Tch! Your plan was too risky!” I said. “And how do I know you wouldn’t carelessly give them away?” He’d never understood the importance of the Medals.

“Next time…” Eiji began.

“There better not be a ‘next time,’” I warned him. “But if there is, you need to leave the Medals to _me_.”

“You’re late,” Gotou chastised us when we found him. He was protecting the boy from Uva.

I tossed Eiji the extra Taka Medal, along with Tora. “You’d better get Uva’s Medals back, even if it kills you,” I warned him.

I waited to see how long it would take him to realize the trouble we were in. He clicked the first two Medals into his belt and turned back to me, confused. “I can’t transform with just two,” he protested.

“That’s all there is,” I told him grimly.

“Lend me yours!” he cried.

I glared at him. “You better not lose this,” I said. My face promised a slow and painful death if he did.

He snatched the Medal from my grasp and finished his transformation.

Birth came over to me as I stood watching the battle. “Hey, Anko,” he said quietly.

“It’s Ankh,” I grumbled.

“You need your Core Medals back, right? Where are they?”

“Tch. Uva has them stored inside his body,” I said. I watched anxiously as Eiji tried to take on Uva and the Yummy at the same time.

“I’ll help you get them back,” Birth offered.

I looked at him, confused. “Why?” I asked.

He shrugged. “You need Core Medals. I need Cell Medals. Uva has them both. If we work together, we’ll both get what we want.”

I cocked my head and considered his offer. It made a certain amount of sense. “Fine,” I said.

“All right, here’s what we’ll do…”

Birth used his Drill Arm attack to weaken Uva. I flew over and reached inside. Even without being able to see them, I could sense the difference between Cell Medals and Core Medals. My fingers closed around two Core Medals, and I snatched them up. Relieved, I flew back to my body.

 _Could you warn me the next time you’re about to leave?_ Shingo grumbled. _I hate losing consciousness like that._

I ignored him, looking closer at the Core Medals I’d grabbed. Thankfully, I’d gotten Batta back. The other one, however, was…Tako. One of Mezool’s. Well, now we had another pair of legs. And if we had one more Medal from Mezool, Eiji would be able to do a Combo with hers. _Not too bad, all things considered_ , I concluded.

Feeling better, I let Eiji use another of my Medals to finish off the Yummy. As the Cell Medals rained down, I saw Birth begin to snatch them up. “Stop!” I cried. Even though the Core Medals were more important, I wasn’t about to let him have the Cell Medals without a fight. I flew my arm-self off after them. After a brief struggle that only gained me a small fraction of Cell Medals from the Yummy, I flew back to Shingo’s body again.

 _You know what a concussion is, right?_ Shingo asked. _If I hit my head when I fall, you’ll be in trouble too._

 _Whatever_ , I said.

Date and Gotou ran over to Eiji, who had collapsed after the battle ended. “Come on,” I said to him, grabbing his arm. “Hurry and return my Cores. I got two from Uva, no thanks to you.”

He passed the red ones back to me. “Thank you for letting me borrow these,” he said.

“Tch.” I slid the Medals back inside. “At least you didn’t lose them.”

Gotou glared at me. “Using the Combos takes a lot of power. Are you all right, Hino-san?”

Eiji nodded. “I’ll be okay. Maybe when we get back to the restaurant, I’ll take a nap.”

“I got a big haul of Cell Medals,” Date boasted. “Even with the ones Anko got.”

 _Why did you go back on your deal? Birth didn’t need to help you,_ Shingo pointed out.

 _Tch. That’s his problem_ , I said. _I go after what I want._

 _Now I see why you don’t trust anyone,_ he said. _Clearly, nobody can trust you._

 _Trust is overrated,_ I told him. The Greeed had no need for it.

**

That night, there was a party at the restaurant. There were hearts and flowers everywhere. “What’s all this for?” I asked.

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Hina said to me. “Here, Ankh, I have a present for you.” She held a small box out to me, grinning widely.

I eyed the package suspiciously. “Why?” I asked.

“Valentine’s Day is a chance to do something nice for your friends,” she said.

“Why?” I asked again.

Her smile faltered. “I just…wanted to, all right? If you don’t want the chocolate ice candy…”

I snatched the box from her hands and pulled the top off. It did indeed contain a chocolate ice pop, complete with my name written on a chocolate heart attached to the front. It looked delicious. I sat down at the counter and took a big bite.

 _That was very thoughtful of her_ , Shingo said.

 _Whatever._ I had always though that blue was my favorite flavor of ice candy, but the taste of chocolate made me reconsider. I took another bite.

 _Would it kill you to say thank you?_ Shingo’s voice was annoyed.

 _Possibly,_ I told him.

I could feel his answering sigh. 


	3. Chapter 2: Love, Obsession, A New Combo

**Chapter 2**

I lay on the bed, staring once again at our meager collection of Core Medals. The album that held them was far too empty for my liking. _It’s been harder to gather Medals than before,_ I mused. _Plus, the only Combo we can use is mine._ I recalled how Kazari had taken in some of Mezool’s Cores. We had two of hers already. I ran my finger over the spot in the album where her final Medal would fit. _If we had one more, he could do a Combo…_

_So, Kazari is your next target?_ Shingo asked.

_We don’t have enough Medals to go on the offensive,_ I told him. As much as I hated to admit it, provoking a battle right now was not a good idea. _But the next time he and Eiji fight…_

_Which will happen sooner or later,_ Shingo said. _He and Uva are always causing trouble._

_Heh. You’re right about that,_ I said. Hopefully, we wouldn’t have to wait too long.

There was a commotion in the restaurant down below, and I heard the unmistakable sound of clattering Cell Medals. _A Yummy? Here? Why didn’t I sense it before now?_

I jumped down from the bed. Rushing downstairs, I discovered it was only Date, who had dropped his giant can of Cell Medals on the floor. Eiji and Gotou rushed to help him retrieve them. _Should I go and “help,” too? Maybe I can get some for us…_ But the others were nearly done returning the Medals to the container. And if I went over and helped myself, they’d certainly protest. It wasn’t worth it.

“Hino, can I borrow you for a minute?” Date asked.

Where were they going? I went back upstairs and climbed out onto the roof, even more glad that I hadn’t revealed my presence. I watched Eiji and Date walk off down the street. Quietly, I followed them from above.

_Be careful!_ Shingo cried as I leaped from one roof to the next. _Can’t you slow down?_

_If you don’t like it, you can go back to sleep,_ I told him. _I was doing just fine before you started yammering at me all the time._

Eiji and Date stopped at an oden place a few blocks away. As I watched them place an order, my stomach growled. Time for another ice candy.

I found a nearby cart. “Good morning, sir,” the old man said cheerfully. “What can I do for you?”

“Give me chocolate,” I demanded. “Hurry!” I could see Eiji and Date sitting down with their food across the street.

His smile changed to a glare for just a moment. “Here you go,” he said, his voice less polite. “That will be 100 yen.”

I pulled out one of the coins Eiji had given me and dropped it into the man’s hand. “There.”

“You’re welcome,” he grumbled as I walked away. “Young people these days…no sense of respect for their elders.”

I scrambled up onto an awning to listen to their conversation. Date was asking questions about Eiji’s past. _Tch! I thought they’d be talking about Medals._ Once again, I had wasted my time. I took another bite of the ice candy. At least I’d gotten a snack out of my trip.

_You act like the world revolves around Medals,_ Shingo said.

_For me, it does,_ I told him.

_There’s more to the world than Medals and ice candy,_ he said.

_I can’t worry about that now. We need more Medals! Nothing else matters until I have them._

My thoughts were interrupted when I sensed Greeed fighting nearby. Maybe following Date and Eiji hadn’t been a waste after all. _If Eiji doesn’t screw up this time…_

I jumped down and ran over to Eiji. “Come,” I said, grabbing his arm. “I sense Uva and Kazari.” I ran off, Eiji close behind.

“What’s this about?” Eiji asked as we ran. “Did one of them create a Yummy?”

“Not yet,” I admitted. At least, not one I’d been able to sense.

“We shouldn’t be picking fights with the other Greeed for no reason,” he said.

“We need more Cores!” I told him. “That’s enough reason for me.”

We rounded the corner and found Kazari atop a flight of stairs, Uva on the ground below him. “Oh, now this is interesting,” I said. I had been hoping Uva would have the upper hand, so that we could gang up against Kazari together. Still, after our last battle, I wasn’t exactly unhappy to see Uva losing.

“You came all this way to return my Core?” Kazari taunted. He knocked us down with a blast of power.

Time for Eiji to transform. I passed him a set of Medals.

Kazari attacked with a massive burst of water. _That’s new,_ Shingo observed.

_So, taking Mezool’s Cores also gave him her power?_ Kazari had indeed evolved.

I watched the battle from behind a nearby tree. It did not go well. Even after switching to my Combo, the fight ended with Kazari running off and Eiji nearly collapsing. _If only we had more Medals!_

We walked back to the restaurant in silence, both of us lost in thought.

_I wonder…_ Shingo began. _If Kazari has Mezool’s power now, what would a Yummy look like?_

At that moment, I sensed something. _Guess we’re about to find out,_ I told him. “Eiji! There’s a Yummy nearby.” We ran off once again.

We found the Yummy’s parent, a woman in a lab coat. She carried a large, round egg. It was bright blue and covered in hair. “I want to be beautiful,” she intoned.

“Tch! It’s still growing,” I grumbled. We wouldn’t be able to get any Cell Medals until the egg hatched. I turned around to leave. Maybe in a day or two, the fight would be worth our time.

“Hey!” Eiji called after the woman. “Hand that egg over!”

She smiled, and dozens of little manta-ray-like creatures flew from the egg. They surrounded us, stinging like jellyfish as they attacked. Eiji was forced to transform again. I swatted them away, but the egg kept sending out more and more. By the time Eiji and I managed to defeat them all, the Yummy’s parent was long gone.

Eiji was breathing heavily as we continued back to the restaurant once more. He staggered, and I grabbed his arm to keep him from falling over. “Hey! You better not collapse on me,” I warned him.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s just…having two battles in the same afternoon really wore me out. I’ll be all right.”

_Admit it,_ Shingo said to me. _You care about him._

_I need OOO and his power_ , I said. _Eiji’s no good to me if he can’t transform. That’s all._

Chiyoko ran over to us as Eiji pushed open the door. “Eiji-kun, what happened?” she asked, her face filled with concern. “I thought you were just going for lunch with your friend…”

“I’m sorry!” I heard him say as I went to the kitchen for more ice candy. “It’s…kind of a long story. We ran into some trouble…”

Hina and Gotou went up to the attic with Eiji. I followed them.

“Is there another Yummy?” Gotou asked. Eiji nodded. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “Date-san and I can handle it this time. You should rest.”

“I’ll be fine,” Eiji protested. “Just give me a few hours. I’ll go out and look for it again tonight.”

**

We did go out again that evening, despite Hina’s protests. I could sense the Yummy somewhere nearby, but I couldn’t pinpoint its exact location. “You go right,” I told Eiji as we came to a crossroads. “I’ll go left.”

A minute later, I felt the Yummy’s signal, much stronger than before. It was coming from the other direction. Screwing my face in annoyance, I ran off to catch up with Eiji. I found him and Date facing off against another wave of the flying manta rays. At least, Date was fighting them. Eiji sat at the edge of a fountain, staring in wonder at the flying creatures. “Oi, Eiji!” I smacked him upside the head. “Why are you just spacing out?” He had no answer. I looked up to the balcony just in time to see the Yummy’s parent walking away again. She had traded her lab coat for a long white dress.

“Hey, Ankh,” Eiji said, “I feel kind of strange.” He began babbling about love, of all things.

He was acting even more idiotic than usual. “Pull yourself together!”

“The Yummy’s responsible for this,” Date explained. “The problem is, I know Yuumi. We were friends, back in the day. This isn’t like her at all.”

I smirked. “It must be her, deep down,” I said. “A Yummy will reveal a person’s hidden desires.” What had she said when we’d seen her that afternoon? “She wanted to be beautiful.” I sneered at Eiji, who was still staring longingly at the balcony where she’d been standing. “I guess it worked.”

Date and I took Eiji back to the restaurant. “He’s burning up,” Date said, concerned.

“Shove him in the freezer,” I suggested.

“Yuumi-san!” Eiji called. “Should I give her flowers, Date-san? Would she like pink roses, or red? Or maybe diamonds…”

“Tch!” I sneered. “How are you going to buy her diamonds with spare change and underwear?”

Chiyoko heard the commotion and came down from her rooms. “What’s going on?” she asked, yawning.

“Hino was bitten by the love bug,” Date explained.

“Eeeh? Eiji-kun was? That’s wonderful!” she cried. “You’ll have to bring her here! We’ll throw a big party.” She yawned again. “In a day or two. Good night.” She went back to her room.

“Yuumi-san!” Eiji cried once more. Then he collapsed.

“We’d better get him up to bed,” Date said.

Date spent the night trying to cool Eiji down with fans and ice packs, but nothing worked. Hina took over for him when she came into work the next morning. She came down the stairs an hour later. “Good news and bad news,” she said to me quietly. “The good news is, Eiji-kun’s temperature is back to normal.”

He practically danced down the stairs, idiotic grin stretching from ear to ear. “I feel lighter than air!” he cried. Clearly, he was still under the Yummy’s spell.

“I take it that’s the bad news,” I said to Hina.

Eiji grabbed on to a pillar and began spinning around it, stretching his arms out wide. He didn’t even notice that he was whacking me in the head with every pass. Finally, Chiyoko stopped him. I stalked off to the kitchen and filled the biggest bucket I could find with ice water. When I returned, Gotou was trying to beat some sense into him with a giant paper fan.

“Don’t!” Hina cried as I stalked towards Eiji with my bucket. She grabbed my arms, pinning me in place.

“This is what he deserves!” I snapped. “Do you know how many times he hit me?”

Our fight was stopped when Date opened the door. He spoke briefly with Gotou, and the two of them left left. “Did he find the Yummy?” I wondered aloud.

“Hey, Ankh,” Eiji asked. “Do the Greeed also fall in love?”

I glared at him and finally poured the water over his head. I dropped the bucket on top for good measure.

_What a pointless desire,_ I mused. _Love turns you into an idiot. Or in his case, an even bigger one. What does he see in her, anyway?_

_I’m the wrong one to ask,_ Shingo told me. _I’ve always been attracted to men._

_Oh? Good for you, I guess._ Attraction to anyone based on their gender was foreign to me. The Greeed were attracted to desires. It didn’t matter who they came from. And our desire to create a Yummy from a human could never be called “love.”

Hina and I sat with Eiji at a table, listening to him babble about Yuumi. Suddenly, I sensed the Yummy nearby. “Dammit!” I said. “Hey, idiot! Do you think you can fight a Yummy?”

“Why would I fight Yuumi-san?” Eiji asked, dazed. “I love her!”

I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. “ _Yum_ -my! Get it through that thick skull of yours!” I dragged him out through the front door.

Hina caught up with us a few blocks later and grabbed Eiji’s other arm. “I’m helping too,” she said.

“Hey! Don’t come with us!” I complained. “You’ll get in the way.” Still, it was helpful to have someone else help me drag him to the battle.

“But I’m worried!” she said. “I’ve never seen Eiji-kun like this before.”

Eiji pulled out of our grasp. “I’ve made my decision!” he declared. “I…will propose to Yuumi-san!”

Hina and I looked at Eiji in astonishment. “He’s not all right at all!” we said at the same time.

I turned around, sensing Kazari behind me. “Don’t get in the way,” he warned.

“Eiji!” I called. He was pulling the petals off of a flower.

“She loves me…she loves me not…”

Hina and I tried to slap some sense into him, but he collapsed under the force of Hina’s powerful arm. “Hold on a second!” I called to Kazari.

Hina and I worked together to activate Eiji’s transformation. “Maybe OOO will clear away the Yummy’s poison,” I explained.

Fortunately, it worked. He was dazed and confused, but no longer under the Yummy’s control.

“Can we fight now?” Kazari called.

I shoved Eiji towards him.

“What happened to you?” Kazari asked as he threw the first punch.

“I’m…not sure,” Eiji admitted as he blocked and punched back.

I stood with Hina to watch the battle. “Is it always like this?” she asked. She flinched as one of Kazari’s attacks knocked Eiji to the ground.

“Sometimes it’s worse,” I told her. Eiji scrambled back to his feet.

An explosion behind us caused Eiji and Kazari to pause. We all turned to see a giant flying manta crash through the wall of the building and fly down into the pool below.

Eiji stared after it. Kazari used the distraction as a chance for another water attack, sending Eiji flying backwards.

“Eiji-kun!” Hina cried.

This wasn’t working. Time to change things up. I looked in the album of Medals again, but it was still just as empty as before. If we could only get one of Mezool’s Medals from Kazari! I decided it was worth the risk.

_I’m leaving,_ I told Shingo. _Don’t go anywhere._ He collapsed to the ground as I flew off.

“Use Taka’s eyes to look inside Kazari,” I whispered to Eiji. “You want to grab the Shachi Medal. It’s blue, with a killer whale.” He nodded in understanding.

“What are you two plotting?” Kazari asked as he attacked again. “Not that it’ll make a difference.”

The giant manta rose from the pool. It had fireball powers now, apparently. It blasted the building behind us and flew back into the water with a giant splash. Eiji had his own hands full with Kazari, which left the fire monster to me. Lovely.

“Hey! Over here!” I called to it. I flew through the air, dodging its attacks and leading it just far enough away to give Eiji an opening. “Eiji! Now!” I called down to him.

Our plan worked perfectly. Eiji was able to grab the Medal, and he used his new Shauta Combo to attack the manta. Kazari left without a fight, for whatever reason. I would worry about that later.

I slid back onto Shingo’s arm just in time to see Eiji finish his transformation. I watched anxiously with Hina as the manta grabbed Eiji and dove into the water with him. I could see explosions of power from under the water, but I couldn’t tell who was winning. Then they rose from the water together, Eiji riding on the ray’s back like it was the world’s largest horse. They landed with a thud on the sidewalk, and Eiji finished the monster off.

I looked around for Date as the Cell Medals rained down. There was no sign of him this time. “Oi, Eiji! Help me get the Cell Medals!” I called to him.

“He’s fainted again!” Hina called to me.

“Tch.” I walked over to where he lay on the ground. Using a Combo still wore him out. _Guess I’ll have to do this myself._

I looked Hina in the eye. “Catch,” I said to her.

She looked back at me, confused. “Catch what?” she asked.

Shingo fell into her arms as I flew off and began gathering the Cell Medals. Today had certainly been a success. Our own haul of Cell Medals, plus a new Core that gave us a new Combo. I looked around once more to make sure I hadn’t missed any Cell Medals and reattached myself to Shingo.

“Nice catch,” I said as I sat up.

As we headed back to the restaurant, Hina began teasing Eiji about how he’d acted under the Yummy’s influence. He was thoroughly confused. “You don’t remember any of it?” I asked him with a sneer. “Damn! What a simple soul you are!”

Hina ran off, with Eiji chasing after her. “Wait! Tell me what happened!” he called.

_Thanks…for earlier_ , Shingo said to me. _It’s nice to know that I can still be with my sister, even if I can’t do anything about it._

_What happens when I leave?_ I asked cautiously. If he was beginning to regain control…

_I’m only aware of what’s happening when you’re with me,_ he said. _When you fly off, I just lose consciousness again. I guess my body’s still recovering._

_Good to know,_ I told him. I was still the only one who had control of this body, even if I did have to put up with an annoying mental roommate. 


	4. Chapter 3: Dreams, Secrets, Bird Yummy

Eiji stood at the sink washing dishes as I walked into the kitchen for another ice candy. “Again?” he asked. “How many has it been?”

_That’s your fourth one today,_ Shingo added. _I would appreciate eating something else once in a while._

“What’s the problem?” I asked. “The deal was a year’s supply.”

“I meant one a day,” he said, exasperated. “It’s not good for the detective’s body,” he added. “I’ve been thinking about that for a while. Isn’t that part of why he’s so weak?”

I glared at him. “Who knows?”

_Is_ that _why?_ Shingo asked, alarmed. _Are you deliberately trying to keep me from recovering?_

_Maybe I just_ really _like the taste of ice candy,_ I taunted. _And if it’s keeping you under my control longer, that’s an unexpected bonus._

I stalked out of the kitchen, but Eiji ran after me. “Hey!” he called. “It’s about time you talked. Why was only your arm restored, even after you gained those Core Medals?”

_Dammit! I hoped he’d forgotten about that._

“It’s not okay for you and Detective-san to remain like this forever,” Eiji continued. “Why…?”

“If you want to know,” I snapped, “then you better get those Core Medals!”

Eiji had the audacity to roll his eyes at me. “I am,” he said, exasperated, “but I won’t be at ease unless you’re honest with me!”

I walked away from him again. _He can’t know the real reason why._ He called after me as I walked away and slammed the door.

I clambered up onto the ledge that served as my bed and took a big bite of my ice candy. Shingo began pestering me with questions as I ate.

_Since Kazari has Mezool’s Core Medals,_ he asked, _is she trapped inside him now?_

_Huh? No, it doesn’t work like that,_ I said.

_Why not? How does it work?_ Damn, he was persistent.

_It’s because her Core…_ Suddenly, I sensed something. It was a presence both threatening and familiar. _It can’t be! But…where? How…?!_ I dropped my half-eaten ice candy in shock.

_What is it?_ Shingo asked.

_Trouble,_ I said. I leaped down from the bed and stalked over to the window. I could sense it as the wind blew through my hair.

_What sort of trouble?_

_A Yummy,_ I said as I climbed up onto the window ledge. _Don’t try to stop me._

_Stop you from…hold on, you’re not jumping from_ here, _are you?_

_I know what I’m doing!_

Shingo screamed as I jumped from the ledge, but I landed smoothly on the ground and immediately ran off in search of the new threat.

_If you’re looking for a Yummy, shouldn’t Eiji be with you? He needs to know, too,_ Shingo said as I ran.

_Not this time,_ I told him. Where was the Yummy? I paused at the corner, trying to figure out the direction of the signal. _This one’s different._

_Different how?_

_It’s one of mine._ There! I turned the corner and continued running

_Someone else is using_ your _Core Medals?_ Shingo repeated.

_Something like that,_ I agreed. I found the Yummy as it advanced on a young man in an orange jacket. It hadn’t evolved beyond its mummy-like initial stage yet. I climbed up to the fourth floor of the fire escape on a nearby building to watch from a distance.

_You can’t fight it without Eiji,_ Shingo said.

_I know that!_ I snapped. _I don’t_ want _to fight it. I need to_ track _it to figure out what’s happening!_

As I watched, the Yummy grabbed the man in orange by his left arm. The arm turned black. The Yummy turned to another man whose arm was in a cast. This man, I knew, was the Yummy’s parent. It shoved something into the man’s cast, although I was too far away to see what it was.

At that moment, Eiji ran up, followed by Gotou and Date. Eiji spotted me before I could hide. “Ankh!” he shouted up to me. “Don’t just run off on your own!”

I looked away from him haughtily.

_You should tell Eiji what’s going on,_ Shingo said gently.

Eiji called up to me, and I tossed him a set of Medals. As he and Birth fought the Yummy, it began to evolve. _Already? That’s too soon!_

I watched in horror as it became a bright blue and yellow parrot. The others stared up at me. I was speechless.

Birth got everyone’s attention, and he and Eiji squared off against the Yummy once more.

“That’s not yours, right?” Eiji called up to me as he fought.

I refused to answer. The distraction allowed the Yummy to knock him to the ground.

The battle ended with the Yummy flying off, its parent in tow. Gotou sent a Candroid after it, while Eiji and Date turned their attention to the man it had attacked. There was nothing else for me to do here.

_Please tell me you’re going to walk down the stairs,_ Shingo pleaded. _The human body has limits._

_Relax,_ I told him as I climbed down. I reached the ground floor and began to walk away.

Gotou called after me. “That Yummy was a bird type,” he said accusingly. Eiji turned to look at me, too.

“So what?” I said with the best sneer I could muster.

“A Yummy’s type is determined by the Greeed who creates it,” Gotou continued. “And you’re the only bird Yummy.”

“So?” I challenged, trying to keep my voice casual.

“Wasn’t that your Yummy?” he demanded.

I laughed and turned away.

“Wait a minute!” Eiji said. “It’s true that Ankh is the Greeed for birds, but he hasn’t made a single Yummy so far.”

_He’s taking_ my _side?_ I thought, surprised. I had expected Eiji to turn on me as soon as our partnership started causing him trouble.

“Well…he did say he would if he could…” Eiji continued.

_Tch. If only he could learn to keep his mouth shut._

“For now, we need to find the Yummy and save Okamura-san,” he concluded.

The Candroid returned, having lost the Yummy’s trail. “For now, we’ll have to rely on Gorilla-kun and Anko,” Date said.

“If it’s not your Yummy,” Gotou said, “then you won’t mind us defeating it.”

I glared at him for a long moment, then turned and walked away. Eiji ran after me.

“I feel bad for Okamura-san,” Eiji remarked as we headed back to the restaurant.

“Tch. He’s the Yummy’s parent,” I reminded him.

“I know that,” he said, “but I still feel sorry for him. He has to give up his dream. He’s been a boxer for years, but now he’s too injured to continue.”

“So the Yummy is healing his injury,” I concluded. That explained why he’d grabbed Okamura’s arm.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you,” Eiji added, “but I’ve got some idea. I know you’ll tell me everything when you’re ready.”

_Tch. How’s never?_ I thought. He had to be playing some sort of long game. Once he knew the truth, he’d use that knowledge against me.

**

“I don’t blame Gotou-san for saying what he did,” Eiji said that evening.

_So much for being on my side,_ I grumbled.

_You have been acting suspicious,_ Shingo pointed out. _Even for you._

“If you find the Yummy first, I’m sure that will clear all doubts,” he added.

“And you don’t doubt me?” I asked. “It’s true that birds would be my Yummys.”

“Stop acting like you did it,” he said casually.

“What do you know?” I snapped.

“If another Greeed had your Core, they could make a bird Yummy, right?”

“Who knows?” I said again, turning to face the wall.

“I’m getting tired of hearing you say, ‘Who knows?’” Eiji said with a yawn. I listened to his breathing deepen as he fell asleep.

_Why is he still on my side?_ I wondered again. It didn’t make any sense.

_He knows you,_ Shingo said. _And he’s decided to trust you._

_Tch! Just his usual idiotic self, then._ If he hadn’t learned better by now, he probably never would. I pulled the spare Taka Medal from the album and stared at it as though it contained the knowledge I sought.

_Do_ you _know who’s using your Core Medal?_ Shingo asked.

_Yes,_ I admitted. The answer terrified me.

_You can tell me,_ he went on. _It’s not like I could tell the others even if I wanted to._

_There’s no need for that!_ I snapped. _I will stop this on my own. No one else ever needs to know._

I sensed the Yummy again early the next morning. _Get ready to fly,_ I told Shingo as I opened the window and climbed up onto the ledge. I glanced behind me at Eiji, who was still sound asleep.

_You don’t have to do this alone,_ Shingo said.

_I’m not,_ I griped. _Not with you tagging along._ The wind whipped through my hair as I jumped to the ground.

_I hate to admit it,_ Shingo said as I ran down the street, _but I’m getting used to jumping._

_Heh. That’s nothing compared to flying._

Where was the Yummy? I chased off after its signal. By the time I found it, the Yummy was facing off against Birth and Gotou. I stood on the roof of a building across the street, one eye on the battle and the other watching for Eiji. _There!_ I spotted him a block away. I had to intercept him before he got too close. I plucked out my Core Medals and held them in my palm.

I stepped out in front of Eiji as he ran towards the battle. “Ankh!” he cried in surprise. “What’s going on?” I tossed him the TaJaDor Medals. He stared at them in shock. “These Medals…why are you…?”

“We’ll talk after,” I told him, looking away. “Date and the others are already fighting the Yummy.” Eiji stared at me for a long moment. “Well?” I snapped. “Aren’t you going?” He nodded once and ran past me. “And be careful with my Medals!” I shouted after him.

_He can’t win with those,_ Shingo said as I climbed back up to the roof.

_Tch. I know that,_ I said.

_And the Combos always wear him out,_ he added.

_Exactly. He’ll be too tired to ask me any more stupid questions._ I watched as Eiji and the Yummy flew through the air, shooting fire at each other.

_Or he could die,_ Shingo pointed out as Eiji got hit with a fireball. Eiji screamed as he fell to the ground.

The Yummy continued shooting fireballs as Birth powered up a final attack. _I can’t let them destroy it…not until I find out where its creator is…Stay here!_ I added to Shingo as I flew from his arm. I reached Birth just in time to direct his attack away from the Yummy.

I flew back, noticing that Shingo was perilously close to the edge of the roof. _If you hadn’t warned me, I might have fallen forwards instead of back,_ he remarked. I shuddered at the thought.

I walked down the stairs to the street below, where Date and Gotou were tending to Eiji. “What did you do that for?” Gotou shouted at me.

“It’d be a problem if he were defeated,” I said, flexing my Greeed fingers. The others stared at me in shock. Eiji shouted after me as I turned my back on them and walked away.

_Aren’t you going back with them?_ Shingo asked.

_What for?_ I snapped. I had to find the Yummy.

_To make sure Eiji’s all right,_ he said.

_Tch. He’ll be fine._ There was no time to worry about that now.

I tracked the Yummy to an abandoned warehouse on the far side of town. I could sense its parent inside.

_Why did the Yummy kidnap Okamura-san?_ Shingo asked.

_It’s a bird type,_ I explained as I climbed up to the roof. _And this is its nest. It will go out and bring back what the parent needs._ I sat with my legs dangling over the edge, listening to the sounds inside. Okamura’s arm was now completely healed. The Yummy was trying to convince him to return to the ring. I lost interest in their conversation and turned my attention to a group of birds flying overhead. They soared through the air, carried by the wind and the power of their wings.

_You must miss it,_ Shingo said. _Flying, I mean._

_More than anything._ Ever since I’d revived, the only part of my Greeed form that I’d been able to summon was my right arm. Something was holding my revival back. _That’s why I’m here._ I recalled when I’d finally gotten my hands on two more of my Core Medals. For just an instant, I’d felt a faint trace of power…the echo of a wing…

_Your Cores!_ Shingo’s voice was startled. _Eiji still has them._

_Tch. You’re just realizing that_ now _? I planned for that,_ I told him. _He needs a reason to come looking for me._ Even if I didn’t understand the thought behind it, I knew Eiji was honorable enough to want to return the Medals to me safely.

_So you trust him, then,_ Shingo said.

_What? No. Eiji’s…predictable, that’s all._

I sensed the Yummy leaving. I held very still, hoping it wasn’t able to detect my presence. I breathed a sigh of relief when it flew past without glancing in my direction.

_I see now why Eiji and the others put up with you,_ Shingo said as I waited for the Yummy to return.

_Tch. And why’s that?_ I asked.

_There’s some good in you, deep down._ He paused. _Very,_ very _deep down._

The Yummy returned, carrying another man with boxing gloves. This, then, must be Okamura’s opponent. They went into the building and prepared to fight. I listened, dividing my attention between the Yummy and watching for Eiji or Date to appear. They had to know where the Yummy was by now.

“In lieu of a gong…” the Yummy said. It sent a fireball through the roof. Caught off guard, I stumbled and fell. Shingo screamed as the ground rushed toward us. By some miracle, I was able to twist my body enough to break the fall with my stronger Greeed arm. We were alive, but damn, it hurt.

The Yummy flew over and stalked toward me. “How long are you going to watch?” it asked.

Carefully, I rose to my feet. “You’re not as dumb as I thought,” I said with a laugh. “I wanted to see who you’re collecting Cell Medals for.”

“Don’t you know already?” it taunted, moving into a fighting stance. We traded a few blows, but I wasn’t used to fighting. A powerful punch sent me flying through the air to land in a heap on the ground.

_Are you all right?_ Shingo asked, concerned.

_Can’t…move…_ The downside to enhanced human senses was that I felt pain more strongly, too. I tried to stand again and found I couldn’t.

“I’m collecting more than Cell Medals,” the Yummy said as it loomed over me. “I will bring back your Cores, too.” It powered up a fireball. Too weak to move away, I waited for the end.

At that moment, I heard the roar of an engine. A Ride Vendor crashed into the Yummy, sending it flying. “Ankh, what a reckless way to figure out where he got his Medal from,” Eiji chided as he removed his helmet.

I stared at him in shock. “You…”

“I said I had a general idea of what you were doing,” he reminded me. “If you were serious about me not interfering, you wouldn’t have left me these Cores.” He held up the red Medals. “You wanted me to have them for safekeeping, just in case. So I could protect the Medals…as well as save you.” He passed the Kujaku and Condor Medals back to me. I returned them to my body, instantly feeling stronger.

Slowly, I rose to my feet. “Tch! Like they say, ‘Everyone can use a good idiot,’” I told him with a sneer.

“You use me too much!” Eiji said as he put on the OOO Driver. I tossed the Tora and Batta Medals his way.

Eiji transformed and began fighting the Yummy, who dodged most of his attacks. I climbed up to the roof to watch the battle, making sure to avoid the hole from the Yummy’s fireball. Eiji staggered and the Yummy got in a lucky shot. _Tch! He should’ve avoided that!_

_He was injured pretty badly earlier,_ Shingo reminded me. _He probably shouldn’t be fighting again so soon._

The Yummy grabbed Eiji and began to fly with him. I tucked and rolled out of the way as they made a new hole, crashing into the building below.

_Can we get off this roof?_ Shingo asked. _Any more holes, and it’ll be in danger of collapsing._

I had to agree. I made my way over to the other side and climbed down to a stack of pallets piled against the back wall.

The battle moved back outside. Eiji’s fighting was definitely off. He wasn’t able to dodge as fast or attack as strong as usual. The Yummy grabbed his arm and knocked him to the ground. “Eiji! You’re moving too slowly!” I yelled down at him.

“Thanks to a certain someone,” he called back, “I’m breaking down all over.”

_Told you_ , Shingo said.

“Don’t make excuses!” I snapped at him.

Eiji fought as hard as he could, but the Yummy was tough. Gotou arrived with Date, who transformed into Birth. The three of them attacked together. “I need a Combo that’s good against fire!” Eiji called up to me.

_Can he handle another Combo right now?_ Shingo asked, concerned, as I pulled out the Shauta Medals.

_He’ll have to,_ I answered grimly. _It’s the only way to stop this thing._ I tossed him the Medals with a scowl. “You won’t last long in your condition!” I shouted.

“I know that,” he replied as he caught them. He was breathing heavily, and struggled to stay on his feet. “Date-san!” he called to Birth, “Can you create an opening for me?”

The Yummy sent a wave of fireballs at Birth as he powered up his attack, causing him to crash into the wall. Bricks and rubble rained down, burying him underneath. I stared at the rubble in horror. _If_ he _can’t fight either…!_

But he rose from the pile a moment later, ready to test out Birth’s upgraded weaponry. After Birth knocked the Yummy to the ground, Eiji used the blue Medals just long enough to deliver the final blow. He staggered and collapsed as Cell Medals rained down.

Birth ran over to Eiji, who had ended his transformation. I jumped down from the stack of pallets and began grabbing handfuls of Cell Medals. _If nobody else wants them…_

“Ankh!” Eiji called. “Here.” He held up the Core Medals weakly. “You should probably…take these…back.”

“Tch!” I stalked over to him and returned the Core Medals to their album.

“Are you all right?” Birth asked. Eiji nodded weakly. “All right! Anko, Gotou-chan, you look after Hino here.” He rubbed his hands together. “I’ve got to collect my pay.” He began to gather the rest of the Cell Medals.

“That was a reckless thing to do,” Gotou admonished Eiji. “You need more time to recover between your transformations.”

Eiji shook his head. “We don’t always have more time,” he said. “And…if I don’t fight, I feel responsible for everyone who gets hurt.”

“You don’t have to do everything yourself,” Gotou said.

_That’s one thing you and Eiji have in common,_ Shingo added. _Feeling like you need to do everything on your own._

Date walked back over to Eiji, his transformation ended. After checking him over once more, he and Gotou got up to leave. “Anko, take good care of Hino, okay?” he said.

“Sorry for suspecting you of making the Yummy,” Gotou added.

I shot him a confused look. “Huh?” I would never understand the human need for apologies. Apologizing meant admitting you were wrong. And it wasn’t like I cared what he thought of me, anyway.

“Later!” Date called as the two of them walked off.

“Ankh…” Eiji began. “There’s someone who can make bird Yummys besides you, right? That’s why you’re different from the other Greeed.”

He was getting uncomfortably close to the truth. I refused to meet his eyes.

_Why can’t you just—_ Shingo began.

_Because he’ll turn on me!_ I snapped. _Alliances are built on strength. Show any weakness, and your allies will change sides._ I had told Eiji when we first met that I would turn on him as soon as he was no longer useful.

“I have but one goal,” I told Eiji. “I will revive completely.” Although…if there was one thing that I’d learned from inhabiting a human body, it was that I’d never go back to my limited Greeed senses. “No…I will obtain an even better body than that. Till then, I need OOO.” I stalked over to Eiji and pulled him to his feet.

He opened his mouth to say something. I glared at him until he changed his mind. Whatever he was going to say, I didn’t want to hear it.

I rode the Ride Vendor back to the restaurant, with Eiji barely managing to hold on behind me. Hina met us at the door. “Eiji-kun!” she cried, concerned. “Ankh, help me get him upstairs.”

We took him to the attic, where Hina tucked him into bed. “Get some _rest_ , Eiji-kun,” she pleaded. “You’ve been overdoing things lately.”

“I’ll try,” he promised with a yawn.

“You better not move now,” I warned him. “If you die on me, I’ll kill you.”

Eiji grinned tiredly. “Your bedside manner could use a little work, Ankh.” A moment later, he was sound asleep. 


	5. Chapter 4: Feathers, History, Bird Greeed

Eiji slept for two whole days, recovering from the last battle. The next few weeks passed without incident. I began slipping out every morning before sunrise to search for the creator of the bird Yummy, but I was having little success. I returned to the restaurant one afternoon to find Eiji and Hina talking together as they cleaned the tables. “And then we were attacked by a group called Shocker,” Eiji said. Hina laughed. “There was another bird Yummy, too.”

That got my attention. I stalked over to Eiji and grabbed him by his shirt. “Where?” I demanded. Why hadn’t I sensed it?

“It’s all right!” Hina said quickly. “Eiji-kun was just telling me about a dream he had last night.”

“Tch!” I released him. “Is that all?”

Eiji nodded. “It was really weird,” he said. “Kougami-san had all of us acting in a movie. You were the Shocker leader.”

I smirked. “Naturally,” I said. _Kougami…I wonder if he knows anything about where the bird Yummy came from._

 _Probably_ , Shingo said. _He seems to know about everything that goes on in this town._

“We should go and see Kougami,” I told Eiji. “He’s got to have some information about this.”

Eiji considered this for a moment. “You think he’ll help us?” he asked.

I curled my Greeed hand into a fist. “I’ll give him a reason to,” I said.

**

I pushed past Kougami’s secretary and into his office. He was standing with his back to us, mixing something in a bowl as he looked through the window at the city below. “Satonaka-kun!” he called without turning around. “I told you I was not to be disturbed!”

“He pushed me out of the way,” she said with a pout. “You don’t pay me to fight off the Greeed.”

Kougami laughed. “That’s certainly true!” he boomed as he spun around to face us. “Hino Eiji! Ankh! What brings you here today?”

Eiji bowed forward. “Sorry for disturbing you,” he began, “but we were wondering if you might…”

If I let Eiji do all the talking, we’d be here all day. “Where is the one who created the bird Yummy?” I demanded.

“You think I know anything about that?” he asked with a laugh.

“Do you?” I prodded.

“I might,” he said, smiling. “Then again, I might not know any more than you. What will you give me in exchange for that information?” I stalked toward him, fist raised, and he shook his head. “Remember what happened the last time you threatened me,” he said, his voice deceptively soft. “I thought you knew better than to make the same mistake twice.”

 _Dammit!_ I realized. _He’s right._ Underneath his bombastic, good-natured exterior, Kougami was not someone to be crossed lightly. We still needed his help. Behind me, I heard Eiji examining the contents of his pockets.

“I could be persuaded,” Kougami continued. “If you gave me…say…six of your Core Medals?”

“Never mind!” I snapped. I spun on my heel and grabbed Eiji, pulling him out of the room. “This was a bad idea.” As we left, I hissed at him, “Don’t even _think_ of taking him up on that offer. It’s not worth it.”

“I know that,” Eiji said. “I thought maybe you had something up your sleeve to offer him.”

I shook my head, annoyed at myself for my lack of foresight. “What a waste of time,” I grumbled. “Let’s go.”

**

I went out searching again that night. _I will find you_ , I promised. _I know you’re here._ The ominous presence was constantly in the back of my mind, but always just out of reach. Sometimes, I felt it reaching for me, and I had to hide my presence from it.

 _It’s like a game of hide-and-seek,_ Shingo commented.

 _It’s not a game!_ I snapped. _And you made me lose track of it._

I stood atop a building early the next morning. A Taka Candroid flew over to me, and I looked down to see Eiji following it, carrying a large, brightly-colored bundle. “Ankh! Why are you acting on your own?” he called up to me, annoyed.

I huffed. “I’ll lose my concentration if you’re around babbling inanely.”

“But you need me to find that Greeed, right?” he asked. “Plus, it’s important to fill your stomach in times like this.” He unwrapped the bundle to reveal a wide selection of fruit.

 _Bananas!_ Shingo said. _Pineapple! Doesn’t it look good?_

I didn’t say anything until Eiji pulled an ice candy out, too. _Fine. It has been a while since I ate._

 _Please eat something besides the ice candy,_ Shingo added. _Anything._

 _Don’t bother me. Here we go!_ I jumped down from the roof, landing smoothly on the ground. “Dammit!” I said as I stalked over to Eiji. “That’s what I mean by losing my concentration.” I snatched the ice candy from his hand, not even bothering to hold the stick. “Shut up!” I added.

 _Was that directed at me?_ Shingo asked.

_At everyone! I need to be alone so I can concentrate!_

“If we find it, you’re going to fully explain things,” Eiji was saying.

“If we find it,” I agreed. At this point, I wasn’t holding out much hope. I finished the ice candy in three bites and turned to make my way back up to the roof.

Eiji followed me, still holding the bundle of fruit. “I’ll wait with you,” he offered. I glared at him. “If there’s any trouble, I don’t want to have to find you again.”

“Tch. Got any more ice candy?”

He shook his head. “If you’re still hungry, there’s all of this.” With a scowl, I grabbed a banana and peeled it. When we reached the roof, Eiji spread the blanket out on the ground. I looked at everything he’d brought. “I wasn’t sure what you’d like, so…”

I grabbed the pineapple by its crown of spiky leaves. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Hina-chan said it was the detective’s favorite,” Eiji said. Then realization crossed his face. “Oh…but I don’t have any way to cut it…”

“Idiot!” I said with a smirk.

I ate another banana and two apples as the sun slowly rose over the city. Eiji wisely didn’t say anything, but he seemed pleased. Not that I cared.

 _Next time, let’s try some vegetables,_ Shingo said.

_Tch. Don’t push your luck._

I was eyeing another banana when I sensed something. “Yummy!” I scanned the horizon, trying to determine its location.

“Another bird type?” Eiji asked, concerned.

“I can’t tell that from this distance!” I snapped. I ran off, Eiji trailing behind me.

As we ran past a long row of windows, I stopped dead in my tracks. The one I had been searching for was nearby…in the opposite direction. “It’s here,” I said to Eiji.

“It’s here? You mean _it?!_ ” he asked. I dashed off after the signal before I could lose it again. “Hey! What about the Yummy?” Eiji called after me. A moment later, I heard his footsteps following mine.

_I can’t lose it…not again…got to stop it…_

I could tell we were getting close when I found a bright red feather on the ground. “Hey!” Eiji said. “That’s…”

I threw the feather over my shoulder and kept running.

 _Is there another one of you?_ Shingo asked, shocked. _But how?_

 _Stop distracting me!_ I snapped. The signal was fainter, now. There was another one mixed with it. I stopped, Eiji skidding to a halt behind me, as Kazari appeared from around a corner.

He held up another red feather. “This is what you’re after, isn’t it?” he asked.

I glared at him. “None of your business!”

“I remember seeing this,” he said slyly, “eight hundred years ago.” He examined the feather closely. “I’m extremely interested in the person who dropped this.”

“Kazari,” I growled, “I don’t have time to waste talking to—”

“I’m interested!” Eiji said, stepping closer to Kazari. “If you know something, I want to hear it.”

“Eiji,” I warned.

“How interesting,” Kazari said, turning toward us slowly with a cat-like smile. “I don’t mind telling you. But first…” There was a tinkling of Medals as he shifted to his Greeed form. He shot a tornado-shaped blast of air at us, which hit the bridge above. We ducked and ran from the falling debris.

“He’s as powerful as always,” Eiji remarked.

“This is the only thing we can use against him!” I said, tossing Eiji the TaJaDor Medals. He nodded and transformed.

I had to divide my concentration between watching the battle and finding the sinister presence, which I could still sense nearby. As I dashed up a fire escape, more red feathers began to appear in the sky. They rained down over Eiji and Kazari, who paused their fight. I looked up just in time to see it appear.

It descended slowly from the sky in a haze of feathers and flame, its left wing stretched out. The right wing was nowhere to be seen. As it got closer, I saw that the right side of its face was missing as well. The left side had a bird’s eye and a sharp beak.

 _What is that?_ Shingo asked with horrified fascination.

 _Haven’t you guessed?_ I said. _That’s me._

“Where?” the Greeed-Ankh shouted. “Where am I?” He shot an enormous ball of fire at Eiji and Kazari, who dodged in opposite directions. He flew at Eiji and threw him to the ground. Eiji scrambled back to his feet and the two began trading blows.

We had to end this quickly, before the Greeed-Ankh realized exactly what was going on. “Eiji!” I cried. “Beat him!”

“But he’s…” Eiji began, confused.

“Beat him!” I repeated frantically. “Beat him!”

 _Shouldn’t he have a different set of Medals?_ Shingo asked.

I couldn’t take my eyes off of them even long enough to find a better Combo. I had to focus on masking my Greeed presence from the other Ankh. I watched anxiously as he and Eiji both attacked with fire. Eiji tried flying up and attacking from behind, but the Greeed’s counterattack left them both on the ground. They were too evenly matched for either to have the advantage.

Eiji collapsed, his transformation ended. I ran down the stairs and shouted his name. _I don’t care how much the Combos wear him out! He needs to get up and defeat that thing before…_

The Greeed-Ankh’s eyes met mine. “There!” he cried in triumph. “There it is…it’s me.”

 _Dammit!_ My momentary loss of concentration had cost me dearly. The Greeed-Ankh shot a fireball at me, and I fell to the ground. “’It’s me’?” I repeated, pulling myself slowly back to my feet. “Who is ‘me’?”

“It’s me,” the Greeed insisted.

I glared at him, this impostor who would take everything from me if I wasn’t careful. “Don’t make me laugh!” I shouted angrily at him. “You are me!”

Our simultaneous blasts of power collided in the air. _Dammit! He’s stronger than I expected._ I could feel the pull between us, like a great magnetic force. Cell Medals flew from my body, absorbed by the Greeed-Ankh. I had to struggle to stop from losing my Core Medal, too. _If that happens…_ I grabbed my right arm, fighting with all my might to hold on to this body.

“Ankh!” Eiji tackled me, breaking the connection between me and the Greeed. He sat up. I was too weak to move. “Let me see the Medal holder,” he said. Slowly, I pointed to where it was stored in my back pocket.

Eiji transformed again, using two of Mezool’s Medals, and Uva’s for the legs. He tossed the Medal holder back in my direction, and I inched forward just enough to grab it.

 _Are you all right?_ Shingo asked, concerned.

I couldn’t get air into my lungs fast enough. _That…could have gone better,_ I admitted. I noticed that Eiji had returned my Cores to the album. Replacing them helped, but not enough. I had barely any Cell Medals left.

Eiji attacked the Greeed-Ankh with a powerful blast of water, and then reached down to grab me. “Hang in there, Ankh!” he said. He used the Batta legs to jump us up onto the roof and away from Kazari and the other Greeed.

Once he was sure we weren’t being followed, Eiji ended his transformation. “Can you walk?” he asked, concerned.

“I’m fine!” I snapped, even as my legs wobbled. “Completely fine.” I managed two whole steps before nearly falling over. Eiji grabbed me and slung my arm around his shoulder.

“We’re almost at the restaurant,” he said. “Let’s get you back there so you can rest.” Slowly, we began walking together. “I have to admit, whatever I was expecting, it wasn’t that,” Eiji said. When I didn’t say anything, he added, “You can explain everything later. When you’re feeling better.”

“Need…Cell Medals…” I mumbled.

Eiji nodded, determined. “I’ll get you as many as you need,” he promised.

 _Hmph. Can’t let anything happen to this body, right?_ I thought sourly.

 _Or maybe—and just hear me out—Eiji’s worried about you,_ Shingo said. _He did save you from…yourself…or whatever that thing was._

I sighed internally. _Guess there’s no point hiding it from you now._ I paused, trying to decide the easiest way to explain. _You know how Eiji uses different Core Medals for the head, body, and legs?_

 _And each Greeed has three different types of Medals,_ Shingo added.

_Right. Well, each of us—or, I guess, each of the others—has one specific Core Medal that contains…them. What makes them who they are._

_Like their soul,_ Shingo said.

 _Tch. Another human concept_ , I scoffed. _It’s more like their brain. Except, in my case…I have always been this arm. I was separated from the other Cores eight hundred years ago, and somehow, I awakened on my own._

 _So this other Ankh…_ Shingo began.

 _What about him?_ I snapped. I waited for Shingo to say that he was the real one, that he was more powerful, that he was the one that deserved to exist…

_He’s going to keep coming after us, isn’t he?_

_Oh. Yeah, he is._

**

Eiji pushed open the door of Cous Coussier. After Hina reassured us that Chiyoko was elsewhere, she and Eiji half-dragged, half-carried me to a bench in the back of the restaurant.

The door banged open again, revealing Date. “Hey, Hino! There was a Yummy; did you guys…” He took one look at us and said, “Guess not.”

Eiji explained the situation to Date, who figured out what had happened almost immediately. Then Eiji asked him to loan us some of his Cell Medals.

 _That idiot! Who knows how long it’ll take to pay them all back?_ “Don’t do anything unnecessary!” I hissed at him.

“We can’t do anything with you in that state!” he protested. I was too weak to even sit up properly.

Date said he would…if I told him about OOO and the other Greeed.

 _Why does everyone want to know about that? Can’t they all just mind their own business?_ “You guys don’t need to know those things!” I protested weakly.

“No!” Eiji said. “I want to know too!” He walked over to me. “If you talk in exchange for the Medals, it’ll be a profit,” he argued. “Definitely a profit!”

“Hey, don’t sell us so cheaply,” I complained.

“Oh! I got them!” Eiji said, far too innocently. He held up a large handful. “Start talking now, all right?”

“Tch!” I gave him the best glare I could muster. Eiji placed the Cell Medals on the table, and I inserted them into my arm. Immediately, my strength began to return. “What do you want to know?” I snapped.

“Let’s start with where the Greeed and OOO came from,” Date suggested.

I sighed. “We were created eight hundred years ago,” I explained. “By a king who wanted to take over the whole world. He used the power of different animals to create the Core Medals. That created the five of us…and also gave him the power to transform into OOO.” I paused, not wanting to discuss what came next.

“Then what?” Eiji asked.

I glared at him, and he passed more Cell Medals my way. “I was his right-hand man,” I told the others.

 _Were you friends with him?_ Shingo asked.

 _Friends? Tch. We were...allies,_ I conceded. _Of course, that only lasted until he got what he wanted from me._ I had learned all too well what came from trusting others.

Eiji gasped in shock. “You were with OOO eight hundred years ago too?”

I reached over and snatched another handful of Cell Medals from the table. “However, that king was truly a ball of desire,” I continued, dropping the Cell Medals into my palm. “He overused OOO’s powers…and went out of control.”

“How?” Date asked. I held out my hand, and he dropped more Cell Medals into it.

“He tried to transform with all of the Core Medals at once,” I said, shuddering at the memory. He had stabbed me in the back—literally—to steal my Cores. “He took one of each kind from all of us. But it didn’t work. The resulting explosion of power was what sealed the other Greeed away.”

Eiji’s mouth dropped open. “So _that’s_ how that happened!”

I glared at him and grabbed another handful of Cell Medals. “I attempted to take my Core Medals back, and was sealed as only a right arm,” I continued. The last thing I remembered was stretching my hand out in vain to reclaim the lost Cores. “My consciousness was only in my Cores that were sealed. That’s why I thought the rest of my body had separated into Medals,” I finished. “Who could have guessed that the rest of me was still out there, ready to be revived?”

Our conversation was interrupted when the alarm on Date’s Candroid went off. “Bet that’s the panda-chan,” he said. “Hey, Anko.” He grabbed my hand and pressed another half-dozen Cell Medals into it. “The story was worth the Medals.” With a grin, he hoisted his can onto his shoulder and walked away.

Eiji began lacing up his boots. “Ankh, can you go?” he asked. Clearly, he was going whether I did or not.

I gobbled up the rest of the Cell Medals and followed him outside. I had to admit, I was feeling better. We ran off after Date, until Eiji stopped and turned around. “Ankh, you didn’t tell me something important yet,” he said, concern etched across his face. “What would happen if you became one with the other you?”

 _I was hoping he wouldn’t ask that._ I fought to keep my face neutral. “I think…the weaker one would disappear,” I said as calmly as I could. Eiji stared at me in shock. “Of course, I don’t intend to be the one to disappear,” I assured him. I ran off again, chasing the Yummy’s signal.

We found Birth fighting the Yummy in the woods. It did indeed resemble a panda…except for the shark’s head on its left arm. “Another gestalt Yummy,” I said. One of Kazari’s. Eiji transformed and joined in alongside Birth.

 _At least this one isn’t a bird type,_ I said to Shingo. The thought of the other one using my powers set my teeth on edge.

 _We can’t keep calling this new threat the ‘other you,’_ Shingo said, _because_ you’re _Ankh._

_Of course I am. So, who is he?_

Shingo paused. _I think I’ll call him Sephiroth,_ he said. _He was a character in a video game I used to play. Annoying enemy with way too much power. Flew around on one wing._

_Tch. Whatever._

_He’s not the same as you,_ Shingo said again. _And…Eiji’s not the same as the other OOO._

 _Hmph. We’ll see about that,_ I said.

“Ankh, we should go straight to a Combo!” he called to me.

Birth put a hand on his shoulder. “You heard the story,” he reminded Eiji. “Don’t use them so readily. You’ll go out of control.”

 _Could he?_ I wondered, alarmed. _The king…back then…he didn’t transform nearly as often as Eiji does._

 _He probably didn’t have anyone to keep his power in check,_ Shingo pointed out.

_Tch. No, he certainly didn’t._

“Buy me some time!” Eiji called to Date.

I pulled out the Kujaku Medal. “Use this!” I said, tossing it his way. As always, he caught it effortlessly. Together, he and Birth were able to destroy the Yummy.

Eiji began to grab the resulting Cell Medals. “Got to repay Date-san!” he said.

Birth shook his head. “What an honest guy,” he said.

“Tch!” I told him. “He’s just an idiot.”

Eiji ran over, holding as many Cell Medals as he could carry. “How many was it, Date-san?” he asked.

He waved Eiji off. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “You and Anko needed them more than I did today.”

“Oh! Thank you!” Eiji stammered.

The two of us began walking back to the restaurant. “It’s funny,” Eiji said. “We never found out who the parent of that Yummy was.”

“It doesn’t matter now,” I pointed out. “Kazari’s the one who created it. That’s all I care about.”

“Speak of the devil…” Eiji muttered.

Kazari and Doctor Maki stood on the bridge above us, along with a boy dressed in red. There was something about the child…

I felt a flash of power as the boy stared at me, and I took a step back in fear. _Sephiroth has a human disguise now,_ I told Shingo.

“That boy…” Eiji said, picking up on my discomfort. As we watched, he shifted back to his Greeed form.

“Ankh,” Kazari taunted, “you might not remain as Ankh for very long.” The three of them strode away, followed in the distance by a wave of Candroids carrying things from Maki’s lab.

Eiji and I watched them depart, stunned. “How long has Doctor Maki been working with the Greeed?” he asked.

“Tch. How should I know?” I snapped. For once, I was just as clueless as Eiji. “Kazari doesn’t exactly tell me what he does in his free time.”

 _Maki always gave me the creeps,_ Shingo remarked. _I wonder what he’s up to with Kazari and our new friend._

 _Whatever it is,_ I said, _it can’t be anything good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped over the anniversary episodes...as fun as they are, they don't really add anything to the overall story.


	6. Chapter 5: Good Deeds, Purple Medals, Eiji's Past

“It’ll be good to see Gotou-san again,” Eiji remarked as we walked into the cafe where Date had asked to meet all of us for lunch. “I haven’t seen him at all since he went back to working for Kougami-san.”

“Whatever,” I said. There was a freezer right next to the entrance. I pulled out an ice candy and began to walk away.

“Excuse me…” the man behind the counter called. “But you still need to pay for that.”

I glared at him and stalked over to a table. I sat up as high as I could.

“Sorry about that!” Eiji said. I could hear him counting out money from the coins in his pocket. “Ankh, you’re sitting the wrong way,” Eiji said as he walked back over to me. Reluctantly, I moved myself from the table to the chair.

“Sorry for calling you guys out here,” Date said from behind me.

“It’s no problem,” Eiji said, “but why did you call us?”

Date sighed. “It’s just that Gotou-chan heard something worrisome from the Foundation.”

“It’s about Doctor Maki,” Gotou said. At the mention of that name, I turned around to look at him. “It seems he took something with him when he left the lab. From the president’s reaction, it seems very important.”

 _Sounds like he doesn’t know what it was._ Time for more ice candy. I got up to grab another.

I finished both of the ice candies as everyone else ate the dumplings Date had ordered. “Do you have any idea what Doctor Maki could have taken?” Eiji asked.

Gotou shook his head. “I was wondering if you might know something, Ankh,” he said.

I glared at him. “Tch! How should I know?” I asked.

“I’m sure it was related to the Greeed,” he said. My only response was a noncommittal shrug.

Date shook his head. “We’ve had too many surprises lately,” he said. “Oh well! Whatever happens, I’m sure we can handle it.”

“Oh! What time is it?” Eiji said suddenly. “We need to get back to Cous Coussier. I’m working the lunch shift today. Thanks for the food, Date-san,” he added as he got up. I followed him back outside.

**

“Where are _you_ going?” I asked Eiji that evening as he pulled on a jacket.

“Hina-chan’s friend asked me for a favor,” he explained. “It seems someone has been leaving money for her family every night. She’d like to know who it is.” He thought for a moment, and then added, “Do you want to come with me?”

I scoffed. “It’s got nothing to do with the Greeed or the Medals, right? I’m not interested.”

“Oh. Well, see you later, then,” Eiji said. I heard him leave a moment later.

 _Why does he expect me to care about that?_ I grumbled.

 _He probably offered so you could spend some time together,_ Shingo said.

_Tch! Don’t we spend enough time together already? Why would I want to see him otherwise?_

_Because that’s what friends do_ , he pointed out.

That notion was so ridiculous I laughed out loud. “Eiji and I are not friends,” I muttered.

_If you say so._

**

I went down to the kitchen the next day and opened the freezer. There was no ice candy left. “Dammit!” I grumbled. “What happened?”

“Sorry, Ankh-chan,” Chiyoko said brightly. “Our shipment’s running late. We won’t have any more in until tomorrow.”

I scowled at her as my stomach grumbled. “What am I supposed to eat, then?” I snapped.

“Don’t you worry about it,” she said, patting my shoulder. “You just go and sit down. I’ll make you some _real_ food.”

 _Thank goodness,_ Shingo said. _Something besides ice candy._

I sat at the table in a foul mood. Chiyoko came over with a tray a minute later laden with food. “Ankh-chan,” she said as she sat it down. “A healthy mind starts with a healthy body. Eat up!”

I stared at the food suspiciously. _What is all this?_

 _Noodles!_ Shingo cried. _Carrots! Bell peppers! And soup! Doesn’t it smell good?_

I poked at the noodles with a chopstick. My stomach growled again. Reluctantly, I picked up a single noodle and took a bite. _What’s this flavor?_

 _Garlic,_ Shingo said. _And soy sauce. Good, right?_

I took another bite. _It’s all right._ As I continued eating, I heard an argument starting in the back. It sounded like the one helping Hina’s friend had actually done more harm than good. As the young man collapsed to the ground in shock, I heard the unmistakable sound of a Cell Medal hitting the floor.

He got up ran off after Hina’s friend. “Sakata-san!” Eiji called, running after him. Hina and I ran off after them, too.

“Wait!” Eiji called as we ran down the street. Sakata had a head start on us all, and he was fast.

 _I’ll be right back,_ I told Shingo. “Outta the way!” I told Eiji and Hina as I flew my arm-self past them. I grabbed Sakata by the back of his shirt, pulling him until he fell over backwards, landing on his ass. I flew back to find Shingo leaning against the railing, still upright.

I stalked back over to Sakata, pushing Eiji and Hina out of the way, and grabbed him under the chin. “What was that Medal just now?” I demanded.

I was ready to force the answer out of him, but Eiji and Hina pulled me back. Then Sakata noticed Hina’s friend talking to two imposing-looking men in business suits. “What is this?” he cried, distraught. “The money I gave them made them take out a loan…that company pays me…and it starts again. This ain’t funny!” He ran off again, the three of us chasing after him.

 _So Sakata’s working for a loan shark?_ Shingo asked.

 _Never mind that. What happened with you just now?_ I demanded.

 _Oh. I’ve started trying to stay conscious when you leave,_ he answered. _It’s working…at least for a few seconds._

I wasn’t entirely sure that was a good thing.

Sakata turned a corner and ran into a building. By the time we caught up with him, he was surrounded by a group of Uva’s Garbage Yummys. “Hina-chan, take Sakata-san and run!” Eiji called to her. He transformed and began fighting. I had to fight off a few of my own. “I can’t believe there’s so many!” Eiji said. There had to be at least two dozen.

“I don’t pay attention to garbage,” I told him. “Earning in such a slow way…only Uva could think of this.” It did explain why I hadn’t been picking up on the Yummy’s signal before now. I wondered how long his little operation had been going on.

Eiji finished off the last of the garbage. We found Hina with Sakata in the alley behind the building. “Eiji-kun!” Hina called. “A Yummy came out of Sakata-san!” I looked around, but it was long gone. We’d have to wait until it started attacking people so I could trace its signal.

The three of us went with Sakata to a nearby park. He and Eiji sat on the swings. I sat on the bench and listened to their conversation. It was another case of so-called “good intentions” turned sour. I snorted.

“I’ll earn even more!” Sakata boasted. “I’ll pay back that loan!”

“Heh. A pretty good Yummy should be born from that desire,” I told him.

 _He was only trying to help!_ Shingo protested.

 _Why, though?_ I asked. _He wanted something out of it. He wanted to feel like a hero. It wasn’t really about them._

Sakata protested, with Hina coming to his defense. Then Eiji chimed in. After saying that he understood where Sakata was coming from, he warned, “When helping others, sometimes things happen. Better not forget that.”

I sensed the Yummy nearby, and we all ran off after it. It had evolved into a large moth with black and green wings. The streets were filled with a mob of people trying to grab something off the ground. As we got closer, I saw that the Yummy was throwing handfuls of money in the air.

Eiji transformed and began fighting the Yummy, with Birth arriving soon after. Then Uva appeared. “Two against one is cowardly,” he said. Eiji attacked, but Uva’s defenses were strong. “With enough Cell Medals, they’re a match for Core Medals,” he explained. His blast of electricity knocked both of the Riders backwards.

I ran up the fire escape to get a better view. _Just how many Cell Medals did he get?_ I wondered, annoyed. Uva had been entirely off of my radar since we’d last seen him. I did some quick calculations in my head. If he was getting dozens of Cell Medals every night, and he’d been doing it for months, he’d been able to accrue…

 _A lot of Cell Medals,_ Shingo concluded.

“Ankh!” Eiji called up to me. “Uva is weak against…”

“Fire!” I called back, tossing him the Kujaku and Condor Medals. He transformed, ignoring Birth’s warning about using too many Combos.

The battle continued as Eiji and Uva both took to the sky. Eiji got in a hit that was powerful enough to knock some of the Core Medals from Uva’s body.

 _Think you can pull that trick off again?_ I asked Shingo. I didn’t wait for him to answer as I flung my arm after the Cores. He was still standing when I returned, two of the precious Core Medals in my hand. “Sorry, Uva,” I called to him with a laugh.

 _See?_ Shingo said. _It’s better for us both this way._

 _Just don’t get cocky,_ I warned him. There was no way I’d tell the others about this. I looked at the Medals I’d grabbed. They were both Gamel’s.

Eiji finished off the Yummy, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Time to get my Medals back. Too late, I sensed incoming danger.

 _What is it?_ Shingo asked.

_Core Medals…but they’re….different._

There were five of them, floating through the air. They glowed a bright purple as they streaked towards their target. Before I could grab them, before I could even move, they flew straight into Eiji’s chest. Purple lightning zapped across his body.

The red Medals ejected themselves from his belt.

“What?” I cried in terror. _My Medals!_ Once more, I flung my arm away. Uva jumped at the same moment I did. My fingers closed around two, and Uva caught the third.

“Looks like I’m lucky too,” he taunted. “By the way, Ankh, what were those Medals that entered OOO just now?”

“Like I’d know!” I snapped.

“Whatever,” Uva said. “For now, I’ll take this.” He held up the Condor Medal mockingly and disappeared.

Behind me, I heard Eiji collapsing. Hina, Date, and Gotou ran over to him. _What were those Medals?_

“His pulse and breathing are normal,” Date reported. Still, he was completely unresponsive.

I shoved the others aside and grabbed Eiji by the front of his shirt. “Oi, Eiji!” I shouted at him. His eyes were open, staring blankly at nothing. I shook him and called his name again. Why wasn’t he responding? Gotou pulled me back, and I struggled against his hold.

“This looks bad,” Date said. “For now, we should get him to a hospital.” He and Hina lifted Eiji to his feet.

**

 _What were those Medals?_ Shingo asked as they carried Eiji into the hospital. _Where did they come from?_

I was just as surprised as everyone else. _Eight hundred years ago…the king was working on something…he kept it a secret from everyone, even me. Maybe he was making another set of Medals._

After an intensely boring hour of testing, poking, and prodding, the doctor couldn’t find anything wrong with Eiji. He took a chest x-ray, but the Medals were nowhere to be seen. “Let him sleep,” the doctor recommended. “I’m sure he’ll be fine tomorrow.”

“But why…?” Hina asked after the doctor left.

“It just means human tools cannot detect Medals,” I told her.

“Are you absolutely sure you don’t know anything about those Medals?” Gotou asked accusingly.

“Yeah,” I told him.

“But Core Medals are a Greeed—”

“I know that!” I snapped.

“Now, now,” Date said, placing a hand on Gotou’s shoulder. “All we can do is wait for Hino to wake up…”

At that moment, he did.

“Eiji-kun!” Hina cried. “Are you all right?”

He nodded. “I’m fine,” he told her.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Date asked gently.

Eiji thought for a moment. “I finished off the Yummy,” he said, “and then there were these strange Medals…they went _inside_ me. My chest got all tingly, and then I collapsed.”

Date’s doctor friend came back in then. “Oh, you’re awake!” he said to Eiji. After checking him over one final time, the doctor cleared him to leave the hospital.

Sakata met us in the hallway outside of Eiji’s hospital room. He and Eiji began talking as we walked outside. “I don’t want people to hate me for doing good things,” Sakata said as he sat down on a bench. I sat on the top of the bench next to his.

“I’m the same way,” Eiji told him. “I’ve made a lot of mistakes. I tried to run fund-raisers for needy countries, but bad people used them. One time, the money was even used to fund a civil war.”

 _Is he talking about when he was in that village that got bombed?_ Shingo asked. Eiji had told all of us about how he’d been unable to save a young girl he’d befriended there. _I thought he just happened to be there, as part of his travels._

 _Guess there’s more to Eiji’s story,_ I said.

“…I can do about this much,” Eiji was saying, holding his arms out wide. “Well, there are things I can’t reach, but as far as desires go, I can obtain this much, at least.”

Sakata held his arms out, too. “This much, eh?” he asked. Eiji nodded.

I rolled my eyes at them. _What a small-minded attitude._

 _There’s no winning with you, is there?_ Shingo asked.

I sensed something nearby. “A Yummy!” I told Eiji. “Let’s go!”

Date and Gotou came with us. I traced the signal to a shopping center. The top of the skyscraper across the street was covered in an ominous black fog, and people ran from it in a panic.

“What happened?” Date asked a woman running past.

“The black smoke,” she said. “When it touched people, they disappeared!”

 _That’s new,_ Shingo said, worried. _The Greeed have never killed people before._

 _I could do without anything new for a while,_ I said. The Yummy flew down from the building and landed in front of us. It was purple, and resembled a pterodactyl. “We are erasers!” it cried.

“What?” I asked.

The Yummy shot a fireball at us. “Ankh!” Eiji called as he put on the belt. I tossed him a set of Medals. Date transformed as well, and Gotou began evacuating the remaining people.

None of Eiji’s attacks were landing. The Yummy sent out a burst of purple energy that sent Birth through a plastic table, and Eiji halfway down a flight of stairs. “Core Medals are desires!” the Yummy said, flexing its wings. “Desires are invalidated by us!” It attacked again with purple lightning, and Eiji’s transformation ended.

“What?” I cried. Eiji collapsed and rolled the rest of the way down the stairs. The Yummy flew down to him, and Eiji staggered to his feet. Birth tried attacking from behind, but the Yummy ended his transformation, too. Then a second Yummy appeared, this time a blue pterodactyl. It shot another fireball, and Eiji and Date retreated underneath the stairs.

 _So there’s another one,_ I mused. _But who…?_

 _Probably whoever had the Medals that went inside Eiji,_ Shingo said. _You don’t think…could those Medals be what Doctor Maki took from the Foundation?_

 _Could be,_ I agreed.

Eiji ran out from his hiding place towards the door. The blue Yummy hit him with a fireball.

 _That idiot! He can’t take that kind of attack unless he’s transformed!_ I was relieved to see Date pull him back to safety.

A moment later, Eiji ran out again.

The Yummys sent out a combined energy blast. The front of the building exploded as they flew off.

“Eiji!” I cried. I climbed on the railing and jumped down, running over to him. Date was right behind me. I saw him lying on the ground as the smoke cleared.

He raised his head weakly. “Guess today’s just not my day,” he said.

“You’re lucky to be alive,” Date admonished. “Let’s get you back to the restaurant.”

**

“You complete and utter fool!” I shouted at Eiji as Date began wrapping him in bandages. “What made you think that was a good idea? You’re no good to me dead. If you ever do something that stupid again, I’ll kill you myself.”

“If you’re not going to help,” Gotou told me coldly, “you should just leave.”

“Fine!” I snapped at him. I grabbed an ice candy from the freezer and stalked upstairs.

 _What was he thinking?_ I fumed as I took a bite of the ice candy. _He could have died!_

 _You were awfully hard on him,_ Shingo pointed out. _He knows what he did was reckless._

 _It’s just…if he_ had _died…I don’t know what I’d do,_ I admitted.

 _You’re worried about him,_ Shingo said. _It’s only natural. You’ve been working together for so long now. All those battles you’ve fought together…_

 _Yeah,_ I agreed. I finished off the ice candy and laid back on the shelf I’d claimed as my bed.

I heard Eiji coming up the stairs a minute later. He looked at me as though he wanted to say something, and then turned away. I noticed he was limping.

 _Talk to him,_ Shingo encouraged.

“Are you all right?” I asked quietly.

He stopped, surprised. “Yeah,” he said.

“I knew you were a fool,” I said casually, “but I didn’t think you were a liar, too.”

Eiji’s shoulders drooped. “I don’t like to talk about this,” he began, “but my father is actually an important politician. Growing up, I knew I could make a difference in the world because of all the money and influence we had.” He laughed humorlessly. “My father…had other plans. When that village got bombed, he bribed the local officials to get me out of there, leaving everyone else to die.”

“Tch! Typical human behavior,” I scoffed.

Eiji finished pulling on his shirt and sat down, looking through the window. “All my dreams, my grand ambitions…they’re just…gone now.”

I jumped down and walked over to him. “So you used to be a whirlpool of desire,” I said.

“I suppose,” he said. “But I’ve forgotten that.” He sat down on his bed. “I can’t obsess over it forever.” He stared at me until I had to look away. “I focus on each day, each small thing I can do to help, because…I don’t know what else to do,” Eiji finished. “It’s not that I want to die…but I don’t know what to live for.”

I glanced back at him over my shoulder. “You’re the only one who can help me,” I told him. “For now, I still need you. Can you remember that?”

Eiji nodded. “Ankh…”

I never found out what he was planning to say. “That’s right!” Kougami’s unmistakable voice boomed from downstairs. “The void of Eiji-kun’s desire is what makes him a great Medal Container! Not that he realizes it,” he added. “That’s why he can use all those Medals without going out of control.”

Eiji gasped. “Is that why Kougami-san…?”

“But the situation has changed,” Kougami continued. He went on to explain that the purple Medals were made from extinct animals, and they desired nothingness.

 _That must be why their power canceled Eiji’s transformation,_ Shingo said.

 _But what about the Medals inside him?_ I wondered, alarmed.

“If they find a way into Eiji-kun’s desires, if a void of desire is born,” Kougami said, “THERE’S A GOOD CHANCE HE’LL GO OUT OF CONTROL!”

 _Great,_ I thought sourly. _Just what I needed. Something else to worry about._

“You know, don’t you?” I asked Eiji. “That there are Cores in you.”

“Well. I do, somehow,” he agreed. “But what I have to do hasn’t changed.” He was starting to sound like his usual self again. I looked back at him. “For now, I guess I’ll just keep saving those before me.” He pulled off his boots and lay down on the bed.

“Heh!” I could feel the cool evening breeze across my face as I stared at Eiji. “Thank goodness you’re a fool.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” he asked, eyes closed.

I climbed back up to my perch. “Who knows?”

**

I was awakened the next morning when I sensed the Yummys’ attack. I looked down and saw that Eiji was already awake. “Let’s go,” I told him. He nodded, already pulling on his boots.

“I’m surprised you weren’t still sleeping,” I said as we ran off.

“I sensed their attack, too,” Eiji admitted. “That’s what woke me up. I think, somehow, the purple Medals inside me connect me to them.”

We ran past Hina. “Eiji-kun!” she called. A moment later, I heard her footsteps following us.

 _I don’t like her being involved in all this,_ Shingo said. I could hear the worry in his voice.

 _I don’t mind,_ I told him, _as long as she stays out of the way._

We found the Yummys at the amusement park. The grounds were nearly empty. “Be sure to avoid the Yummys’ attacks,” I told Eiji as I passed him a set of Medals. “It’ll undo your transformation.”

He nodded in agreement. As he transformed, I ran up the stairs on a nearby ride to watch the battle. Gotou and Birth arrived soon after. Eiji was holding his own, until he got distracted by something. “Come here!” he called to a child hiding behind a pillar.

 _That idiot!_ I thought, annoyed.

 _You can’t expect him to change,_ Shingo pointed out.

He pulled the girl to safety, but the distraction cost him. The blue Yummy attacked, and Eiji was rendered powerless. Hina ran towards him.

 _Hina!_ Shingo called. I watched as Gotou held her back. _Thank goodness,_ Shingo said.

The blue Yummy shot a fireball at Eiji. It was blocked by…something.

Three of the purple Medals flew out of Eiji’s chest and into the belt. It clicked into place. The scanner, moving on its own, activated the Medals.

“Ptera! Tricera! Tyranno!” the belt cried. “PuToTyrannosaurus!”

I stared at Eiji’s new form in shock. “What?”

The new Combo was purple and silver, with large pterodactyl wings. Eiji used his new ice powers to make quick work of the Yummys. They tried to fly away. Eiji flew after them and attacked. They fell to the ground. He encased the blue one in a block of ice. A swish of his tail, and it shattered. Moments later, the purple one was destroyed by his new weapon.

Then he turned on Birth.

“Eiji-kun!” Hina cried.

“Hino, stop it!” Gotou called.

 _Tch! It can’t be…he’s out of control?_ Maybe this new form was too much power for even Eiji to handle.

“What are you doing?” Birth cried as Eiji threw him into a railing.

Everyone was shouting. Eiji raised his new axe, preparing to strike. I saw someone running towards them.

 _No! Hina, get back!_ Shingo cried.

She threw herself in between Eiji and Birth.

 _Hina!_ Shingo screamed. I couldn’t look away.

Eiji froze, his axe inches from her head.

“Eiji-kun,” Hina said, her voice pleading. “I can’t say I know how you feel, Eiji-kun. But I believe I can extend a hand to you!”

 _When did my sister get so reckless?_ Shingo wondered, alarmed. _Clearly, she’s been spending too much time with Eiji._

She threw her arms around him. “Return to normal, Eiji-kun!” Hina cried. “Please!”

The axe clattered to the ground. Eiji gripped his head in pain. The purple symbol on his chest flickered, and Eiji was back. “Hina-chan,” he said weakly, “thank…you…”

He collapsed. “Hang in there, Eiji-kun!” Hina said. She knelt down beside him.

I jumped down over the railing. “Here’s this idiot,” I said, striding over to them. I looked down at Eiji. “And you, too.”

“Ankh!” Hina protested.

“If you keep getting in the way, you’re going to get hurt,” I warned her. “You got lucky today.”

“I’m sorry, Date-san…Hina-chan…” Eiji said as he sat up. “I don’t know what happened to me.”

“That’s the power of the purple Medals,” I told everyone. _This power…it’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before._ That gave me an idea.

 _What are you planning?_ Shingo asked warily.

I smirked. _You’ll see,_ I told him. _The purple Medals could cause a lot of trouble…but I’ll find a way to make them useful._


	7. Chapter 6: Friendship, Traps, Saving Each Other

Eiji and I ran, following the Yummy’s signal. We arrived to find Birth and Gotou already fighting. It was another dinosaur type. I passed Eiji a set of Medals.

“Don’t!” Birth called to him. “You’ll go out of control again. Leave it to us!”

“When it happens,” Eiji said, “just stop me with your attacks.”

 _I still think this is a bad idea,_ Shingo told me.

 _Nobody asked you,_ I said. _If I use the power of the purple Medals…I might be able to restore my body._ I watched as Eiji ran towards the battle. _To do that…I need Eiji to use that Combo again._

 _You’re playing with fire,_ Shingo warned.

The Yummy sent out a blast of energy, knocking the Riders over and ending Eiji’s transformation. Eiji slowly rose to his feet.

“Hino, get back!” Gotou called, raising his blaster. I shoved him aside. “What are you doing?” he cried.

I watched Eiji anxiously. _Come out, Core Medals!_ The Yummy jumped towards Eiji, and I could sense the Medals about to appear.

 _Now!_ I flung my arm-self towards the shining Medals. I grabbed one. It sizzled in my hand. _Ouch!_ Somehow, I managed to grab the other two. It felt as though I was holding a live wire. Even with my limited Greeed senses, it hurt. The Medals fought me, struggling to free themselves from my grasp. I tried to fly back with them, but the effort was too much. I lost my grip, and the Medals clicked into Eiji’s belt.

 _Told you that was a bad idea,_ Shingo said as I reattached myself.

 _Shut up!_ I snapped. This was going to be harder than I thought.

Eiji quickly put a stop to the Yummy before once again turning on Birth. Gotou managed to lead Eiji away from him and towards Kazari, who had come to watch the dinosaur Yummy. Their blasts of power collided in the air, and Kazari was knocked backwards. As he retreated, Eiji returned to normal and collapsed.

Date and Gotou carried him back to Cous Coussier, where he lay unconscious for another hour.

“Hino, you shouldn’t fight,” Gotou said when Eiji woke up. “For now, Date-san and I will handle it.”

“Don’t joke,” I sneered. “Mere humans are no match for the Greeed.” As the others protested, I added, “You’ve got to control OOO so that he doesn’t go out of control!” I glared at them all surrounding Eiji’s bed. “How pathetic!”

“What’s that?” Eiji cried. “You messed up, too!” He slowly rose from the bed, despite the others trying to stop him. “You’re a Greeed, yet the Medals popped right out of your hand! How pathetic!”

“Hey! What do you know?” I cried, grabbing his shirt.

“All you need to do is control it, right?” Eiji said.

Hina broke up the fight by pushing us apart. We all fell over backwards. “Oh! Sorry!” Hina said, embarrassed as always by her inhuman strength.

Chiyoko’s footsteps came thundering up the stairs. “Eiji-kun! What are you doing?” she called. Everyone scrambled to make it look like we hadn’t been at each other’s throats. Chiyoko told Eiji he’d gotten a letter from an old friend, along with a pack of tickets to Leisureland Amusement Park.

“Oh! This looks like fun!” Eiji said excitedly. “Look, there’s enough tickets for all of us! We should go tomorrow.”

Everyone was excited by the idea. “We could all use an excuse to relax and have some fun,” Date said happily.

“I haven’t been to an amusement park in ages,” Hina added.

 _Tch. Sounds like a waste of time,_ I grumbled.

 _You don’t have to go,_ Shingo pointed out.

I glanced over at Eiji. _Someone’s got to keep an eye on that idiot._

**

At the park, we met up with Eiji’s friend Kitamura, the one who’d sent the invitation. He had apparently done quite well for himself since high school, as he was now the park’s owner. The others were impressed. I just sat and ate the ice candy from the bag of snacks he’d brought everyone.

Kitamura came over and stood next to me. “Have you and Eiji been friends for long?” he asked.

“We’re not friends,” I snapped.

He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “That’s too bad,” he said blandly.

 _I don’t like this guy,_ I told Shingo. _He’s hiding something._

 _You’re too suspicious,_ he said. _After all, he invited all of us here._

 _Something’s…off with him,_ I said. _I can’t quite put my finger on it._

The others walked through the park. I trailed behind, not really listening to their conversation. Date called for everyone to follow him to the obstacle course. “Let’s go, Ankh,” Eiji said.

I sensed trouble nearby. _Is it Sephiroth?_ Shingo asked anxiously.

My impostor had been quiet lately, but I could sense him nearby now. Which probably meant Kazari was here, too. _Nothing we can do about it now,_ I told Shingo. _We’ll have to wait for the two of them to make their move._

I watched as the others made their way through the obstacle course. _It looks like fun,_ Shingo said as Hina climbed up a fence designed like a spider web. _You like climbing, right?_

I rolled my eyes. _I’d rather climb a tree,_ I said. I spotted one nearby and clambered up.

“Hey, Anko!” Date called to me. “You’re supposed to climb over here!”

“Tch!” I scowled at him. “What’s the point?”

“It’s all right,” Eiji said. “Are you having fun, Ankh? That’s the most important part!” I sneered at him. Eiji shrugged. “You’re welcome to join us any time,” he said, turning around. “Gotou-san, wait up!” He took off after the others down a maze.

Eiji, Gotou, and Date all struggled to push a heavy turnstile made of logs. Hina pushed it around easily and ran ahead of the others. “I’m number one!” she called.

Shingo chuckled. _Good for her,_ he said.

A terrified scream filled the air a moment later.

 _That sounded like Hina!_ Shingo said.

I jumped down from the tree and joined the others. “Ankh, do you sense a Yummy nearby?” Eiji asked.

“A Yummy didn’t do it,” I told them. _It was probably that guy Kitamura._

 _What? Why do you say that?_ Shingo asked.

 _Tch. I told you, I don’t like him,_ I said.

 _You don’t like anyone,_ he pointed out.

We all split up to look for Hina. As the others ran off in different directions, I slowly went back the way we’d come.

 _I hope we find her soon,_ Shingo said, worried.

 _Tch. She’ll be fine,_ I told him.

I was walking past the Ferris wheel when I sensed something. _A Yummy! It’s just been born, but it’s nearby._ I pulled out a Taka Candroid and told it to find Eiji. Then I ran off after the Yummy’s signal.

 _What about Hina?_ Shingo protested as we ran.

 _We can always find her later_ , I said. _The Yummy needs to be dealt with now._

I found it in the woods, already fighting with Birth. He had the Yummy in a chokehold, but as I watched, the Yummy rose to its feet and began to evolve. The resulting explosion of power threw Birth backwards into a tree. When the air cleared, the Yummy resembled a large white owl.

I glared at it. “This one is…”

 _Guess we know what Sephiroth is up to,_ Shingo said.

Birth jumped down and attacked again, but the Yummy was stronger. It shot out another burst of power, ending Birth’s transformation. Then the Yummy wrapped Date in thick black bandages. Gotou arrived just as the Yummy took off, Date in tow.

Eiji finally met us as we ran off after the Yummy. “Oi, Eiji. Where were you?” I asked.

“Where?” he repeated desperately. “I was searching for Hina-chan!”

“Hino, Date-san was taken by a Yummy,” Gotou told him.

“Let’s chase the Yummy!” I said, pulling Eiji behind me.

“You said the Yummy wasn’t behind this!” he protested as he yanked his arm out of my hold.

“Not my problem!” I snapped.

“Wait a moment,” he said. “Saving Hina-chan comes first!”

“That doesn’t matter,” I told him. “This Yummy was born from the one who has my Medals.”

Eiji looked worried at that. “You mean the bird Greeed?” he asked.

“That’s right,” I said. “Let’s go.” I grabbed his arm again.

Once more, Eiji pulled free. “But still, saving Hina-chan comes first!” he insisted.

 _I should’ve known. Why should he care about me?_ I wondered. “Do what you want!” I snapped, turning away from him. Eiji called after me as I stalked off into the woods.

 _No offense, but I agree with him,_ Shingo said.

 _Tch. Of course you do,_ I grumbled.

 _If her disappearance isn’t connected to the Yummy, then that means someone else is after her,_ he said. _But_ why _? Where_ is _she? If Eiji and the others can’t find her…_

 _Don’t talk to me about him!_ I snapped. “Eiji, that punk…” I punched a tree in frustration. _Ouch!_ I shook my hand, trying to clear the pain. _Okay, not doing that again._

I sensed the Yummy’s parent nearby. _Let’s see who it is this time._

Kitamura stepped out from behind a tree.

 _Tch! Told you he was up to no good,_ I said to Shingo.

Kitamura stared at me. “Do you mind…disappearing from Eiji’s sight?” he asked.

I glared at him. “Huh?” I stalked towards him. He backed away.

“What do you know about Eiji?” he asked, still backing away from me.

“What are you babbling about?” I asked.

“Can you really support Eiji?” he continued.

I laughed. “Forget that. Tell me where the Yummy is already!”

It was Kitamura’s turn to laugh. I took another step towards him, and felt something give beneath my feet. I looked down at the ground. _What?_ He had led me right into a trap. A net, buried beneath the fallen leaves, carried me up into the air. Kitamura laughed again.

“Hey! What are you doing?” I demanded.

He walked past me. “You’re in the way,” he said.

“You bastard!” I called. “Stop!”

Kitamura ran off.

 _Okay, so maybe he_ is _the one who took Hina,_ Shingo said. _You were right about him after all._

 _You don’t say,_ I grumbled. There were leaves in my hair. As I swiped at them furiously, I sensed the Yummy attacking nearby. _Dammit! I can’t do anything stuck in here!_ There was only one way out. _Brace yourself,_ I warned Shingo. I sliced through the net with my Greeed hand and jumped to the ground.

 _Who does Kitamura think he is?_ I thought. “Don’t mess with me! You’re not getting away with this,” I vowed.

I found the Yummy just as Eiji was about to transform using the purple Medals. “Eiji!” I shouted. “If you’re going to transform, use these instead!” I tossed the SaGouZou Medals his way. The Combo was working, until the Yummy grabbed Gotou and retreated, flying off toward its nest. Eiji ended his transformation as he collapsed.

“Eiji-kun!” Kitamura called. He and Hina ran over to him.

 _Hina! Thank goodness she’s all right,_ Shingo said.

“She said she didn’t see the culprit’s face,” Kitamura said.

“I see,” Eiji said as he struggled to stand. “I’m just glad you’re all right.”

“Are you always doing such dangerous things?” Kitamura asked him. “You shouldn’t be so reckless!”

“Hey!” I called, walking towards them. Kitamura gaped at me, terrified. _Good. You should be._ He tried to hide behind Eiji.

“Kitamura-kun, what’s wrong?” Eiji asked.

I stalked towards him, murder in my eyes. “Nothing,” he said, pleading with me silently. “It’s nothing.”

Eiji faced him and bowed forward. “It’s thanks to you we found Hina-chan,” he said. “Thank you!”

He refused to meet Eiji’s eyes. “No need to thank me,” he mumbled. “We’re friends, right?” I continued staring at him accusingly.

“We’ve got to save Date-san and Gotou-san,” Eiji continued.

“Let’s go!” Kitamura cried. He grabbed Eiji’s arm and ran with him away from me.

Our search took us all over the park. Eiji ran in front, frantically calling Date and Gotou’s names. By the time we reached a circle of wooden cabins, Kitamura was out of breath. “I need a break,” he told Eiji.

He nodded. “I’ll keep searching,” he said. “Ankh, do you have any idea where they could be?”

“Tch,” I sneered. “I’m not the one you should ask.”

“Eh?” Eiji asked. “Then who should I…”

“Hina-san, are you feeling all right?” Kitamura interrupted. “You probably shouldn’t be running so much after what happened earlier.”

She blinked. “I could use a break,” she admitted.

“We’ll wait for you here,” Kitamura added. “Let us know if you find anything.”

With a nod, Eiji ran off again.

Kitamura sighed, relieved. He stood by himself while Hina and I sat at a picnic table. “Are you sure you didn’t see who kidnapped you?” I asked Hina.

She shook her head. “I was in a net and quickly lost consciousness.”

I chuckled darkly. _So Hina was caught in a net, too._ “Hey,” I called to Kitamura. He didn’t respond. I rose from the bench. “Hey!”

“Hina-san!” he called, turning around. “Do you mind making some tea?”

“Okay,” she agreed. “Give me just a moment.” She went into the cabin behind us.

I stalked toward Kitamura. “You kidnapped her, didn’t you?”

“What are you talking about?” he asked nervously.

“No need to play dumb,” I said. “What desire did you have when the Yummy was born?”

“My desire?” he repeated.

I explained the Yummys to him. “It’s fine if you don’t want to talk,” I finished, “at least until Eiji finds out.” I turned and began to walk away.

“Please don’t do that!” Kitamura cried, running around to face me. He bowed forward at the waist. “Please!”

I smirked. _I’ve got you right where I want you, you bastard._ “Then tell me,” I said.

Kitamura rose, his expression pained. “I just wanted Eiji to rely on me,” he said. “But I had no idea that monster would appear! I didn’t think it would keep attacking people.”

“I see,” I told him with a sneer. “What a strange guy you are, for wanting to be friends.”

“Aren’t you Eiji’s friend?” he asked, confused.

“Friends?” I repeated. “Cut it out with the jokes.”

I heard footsteps approaching behind us. “What’s going on?” Eiji called.

“Nothing!” Kitamura called.

“Eiji, I’ve got something good to tell you,” I said.

“Wait a moment!” Kitamura cried.

“He’s the Yummy’s parent,” I said. Kitamura’s face fell. From the corner of my eye, I saw Hina coming out with the tray of tea. “And…”

Kitamura fell to his knees in front of me. “Didn’t you agree not to tell him?” he pleaded.

 _Should I?_ I asked Shingo.

 _He hurt my sister,_ he replied. _All bets are off._

“He’s also the kidnapper,” I said.

“Kitamura-san…kidnapped me?” Hina said.

“Kitamura-kun,” Eiji said sadly.

“Eiji!” he cried. “It’s not what you think!”

I laughed. _I can’t wait to see where this is going._

A moment later, Eiji ran towards Hina. “Hina-chan, I’m sorry!” he said. “Kitamura and I came up with it all.”

Hina was confused, but accepted Eiji’s story anyway.

 _Why is Eiji protecting him?_ I wondered furiously.

 _Probably for the sake of Hina’s feelings,_ Shingo said.

Eiji took Kitamura’s arm and ran off with him to find Date and Gotou.

“Hey!” I called angrily. When I caught up with them, I demanded to know why Eiji was covering for Kitamura. “Kazari’s been leading him on,” I told Eiji. “Even I got caught.”

“Ankh, you were caught?” Eiji asked, concerned.

“Shut up!” I snapped.

Eiji said that he felt responsible for Kitamura’s actions. _Tch. Of course he does,_ I thought sourly. Then he asked Kitamura if anything at Leisureland reminded him of his past.

I shot Eiji a look. “Why are you asking that?”

“It’s Kitamura’s Yummy, right?” he said. “I figured the parent would have some influence on it.”

I glared at him. _That’s…actually a good point._

Kitamura told us that he’d always enjoyed the botanical gardens. As we ran towards the park’s greenhouse, I tried to figure out the best Medals to use against the Yummy. _It’s big,_ I mused, _but weak against water…and it can fly…I would say Shauta, but Eiji already used a Combo earlier…_

Eiji ran in first, calling for Date and Gotou. I ran in after him and found that the Yummy was already attacking. “Ankh, Medals!” he called to me. I tossed him the ones I’d decided on.

He looked at them. “Sai, Unagi, Batta?” he asked, confused. “Did you throw the right ones?”

“Transform already!” I snapped.

The Yummy attacked as he was putting the Medals into the belt, and the Unagi Medal rolled away. The Yummy wrapped Eiji’s leg in the black bandages. Eiji reached desperately for the Medal as the Yummy began dragging him.

 _That idiot!_ I thought irritably. _Guess I’ll have to save him again._

Gotou rose from the nest where he’d been held captive. I watched in astonishment as he swung towards the Yummy on a nearby vine. A powerful kick sent it up through the greenhouse roof, breaking its hold on Eiji in the process.

 _Looks like “mere humans” can hold their own against the Yummys after all,_ Shingo said, slightly awed.

Eiji grabbed the final Medal and finished his transformation. I followed him outside to watch the fight. The Yummy tried to fly away, but Eiji caught it with Unagi’s electric whips. Then he weakened it with a headbutt to its chest. “So Sai Unagi Batta was right!” he said.

“Of course it was!” I called to him. _Have I ever been wrong?_

 _You gave him a bad Combo the last time he fought a bird Yummy_ , Shingo pointed out.

I sensed Kazari’s presence just as Birth arrived. “Eiji, behind you!” I called. He fought Kazari as Birth took on the Yummy. Kitamura watched everything from across the square. I glared at him.

The Yummy ran towards me. I tried to fight it off, but a moment later I felt its bandages wrapping tightly around my legs. Another moment, and we were airborne.

 _I don’t like this,_ Shingo said miserably as the Yummy flew us higher. _I don’t like this at all. I think I’m going to be sick._

 _Tch!_ I snapped at him. _You better not._ I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the feel of being in the air once more. _This isn’t how flying is supposed to be_ , I admitted as I bobbed on the end of the Yummy’s tether.

Although my legs were trapped, I was able to wriggle one hand free. As we flew farther and farther away from the place I’d been grabbed, I managed to grab a Batta Candroid from my pocket. Now, at least, I had a way to contact Eiji. The Yummy flew me lower as I finally clicked the Candroid open to activate it. “Eiji! Hurry and save me!” I shouted.

“Ankh!” he called back. “Where are you?”

 _Somewhere in the woods…not that that’s any help_. We circled lower. “How the hell should I know?” I snapped.

The Yummy banked and swung me past a waterfall. “Where’s the waterfall?” Eiji called.

“I told you I don’t know!” I cried. The Candroid fell from my grasp.

 _So much for that,_ I grumbled.

The Yummy dropped me unceremoniously to the ground. I landed with a thud. “Fair tidings to you,” said a solemn voice from behind me. I recognized the voice, and yet something about the speaker was different.

I rolled over to face Doctor Maki as I realized with horror what had changed. “Wait a moment!” I said. “What is this aura?” It was the same power I’d felt emanating from Eiji, ever since… “Don’t tell me…those Medals are also in your body?” I asked.

“Although it’s not complete yet,” he agreed. As always, he looked at the doll sitting on his arm, rather than at me.

“That’s impossible!” I cried. “A human becoming a Greeed?!” _You humans are dangerous enough on your own,_ I told Shingo.

 _I’d have to agree with you there_ , he said.

“Though Eiji-kun should be the same as me,” Maki continued.

I didn’t have time to worry about that now. My impostor appeared silently behind Maki in his human form. Kazari emerged from behind a tree. He stared down at me, his gaze roving over my immobile form. “How’s it feel?” he taunted.

I struggled to break free of the Yummy’s bonds. “This sucks!”

I heard the impostor shifting to his Greeed form. “It’s me,” he said. “I will become me.” I could feel the Medals inside him calling to my own. He knelt down on the rock above me.

“Very soon,” Kazari purred, “you will disappear.”

“Too bad,” I told them. “I’ll be the one who remains!”

Kazari chuckled. “Are you counting on OOO to come save you?” he asked mockingly. “Think again.” He held up the Unagi Medal.

 _Dammit! Not again!_ I gritted my teeth in frustration.

The impostor jumped down from the rock, looming over me. “Looks like that’s it for your show of courage,” Kazari said.

The impostor knelt down slowly. I could feel his power gathering. Desperately, I kicked my legs, trying once more to break the ribbons that held me in place. But there was nothing more I could do.

He stared at me and sent out a long, slow wave of power that washed over my entire body. Like the tide, my Core Medals were being pulled to him…I tried to resist, but he was stronger than I’d anticipated.

“You are me,” he whispered. He reached his hand toward my head.

 _Fight him!_ Shingo cried. _If you’re the stronger one, prove it!_

 _I…I’m not so sure I am,_ I admitted. The impostor’s fingers brushed my forehead.

I heard the sounds of a car pulling up. A desperate voice shouted my name. The impostor pulled back. Eiji appeared in the clearing, taking everything in. “Doctor Maki?” he asked, confused.

“You’re late!” I shouted at him.

Kazari slowly turned to face Eiji. “Mind not interrupting?” he asked. “This is the good part.”

Eiji smiled grimly. “Ankh!” he said, meeting my eyes. I saw the determination there, the same fire he’d had when he was looking for Hina and the others, the look that meant he was going to do whatever it took to save me. He gripped his chest.

 _He’s not…he wouldn’t…_ I thought, alarmed. _Even he can’t be that stupid!_

 _What?_ Shingo asked. _What’s he doing?_

 _He can’t transform with the Medals he was using before_ , I reminded him _. I can’t give him any from the album, either. That just leaves…_

 _Oh_ , he realized. _Oh, no._

Desperately, I began feeling around on the ground for something that would help. My fingers closed around a shard of rock. Slowly, I began slicing my bonds open.

Eiji closed his eyes in concentration, still holding his chest. “Please,” he whispered. “Come out…please…”

Maki turned and began walking swiftly in the opposite direction.

“Huh?” Kazari asked. “Where are you going?”

“I did not plan for him to appear,” Maki said. “It would be dangerous if all ten Medals were in the same place.”

“Eiji!” I shouted at him. I was almost free.

He wasn’t listening. “Please come out,” he said. “Please, give me your power!” The Medals flew from his chest. Eiji’s eyes flashed purple. I saw him struggling to maintain control as he caught the Medals and transformed.

His explosion of power knocked Kazari and the impostor to the ground. At last, I was able to slice through the ribbons. I pushed them aside and rose to my feet.

Eiji threw the Yummy into a tree. Then he attacked Kazari, hard enough to send his Medals flying. I caught one in my hand. “That’s what you get!” I shouted at him.

The impostor flew at Eiji and attacked him with a giant fireball. Eiji rose to his feet, unfazed. The impostor and Kazari ran away as Eiji finished off the Yummy.

 _Is Eiji still in control?_ Shingo asked.

Eiji turned his weapon on Kitamura.

 _Guess not_. “It’s dangerous!” I shouted to Kitamura. “Stay away!” I ran towards them. “Eiji!” I called. “Over here!”

He turned to me. There was nothing I recognized in his gaze. I could sense him preparing to attack.

 _That’s right…this way._ I ran off into the woods, Eiji charging behind me.

He slashed at me with his axe. I dodged and continued running, leading him further away from Kitamura. I stopped, and when Eiji attacked again, I jumped up and away from him onto a ledge. “Eiji!” I screamed. I could feel the purple Medals trying to overpower him. “I don’t care what happens to you,” I told him, “but no matter what happens, I will completely revive! To do that…I need your power!” He grunted at me. _How do I reach him? I know Eiji’s still in there…_ “So please…give me a hand!” I shouted. I jumped down. He swung his axe at the same moment. I caught the blade with my Greeed hand.

The axe was sharp. I could feel it cutting deep as Eiji pushed down with all his might. _I’m stronger than the purple Medals…and Eiji is, too._ “Eiji!” I called again. _This…thing…this power…it isn’t you._ I pushed back harder against the blade _. Come back. I know you’re in there._ With a final burst of power, I shoved the axe aside. Before he could react, I deactivated the belt. Eiji fell to his knees as his transformation ended. As the Medals disappeared back inside him, he collapsed in my arms.

He looked up at me, no longer under the Medals’ control. _It worked. Thank goodness._

“I knew…” he said, breathing heavily, “you…would stop me.”

I glared at him, but my heart wasn’t in it. _How dare he?_ I thought.

 _Yes, how dare he trust you,_ Shingo said. _How dare he act like you’re his friend._

Eiji’s head fell back against my arm. He was out cold again.

I stared down at him. _For a moment, I wasn’t sure it was going to work. I thought I’d lost him_ , I admitted. _I…I don’t like that._ My arm closed tighter around his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 7: Choices, Dreams Destroyed, Awakening

“Ankh, come on!” Eiji called to me. “We’re going to be late!”

I sighed. “Where are we going, again?”

“Hina-chan’s fashion show is today,” he said. He held up a black garment bag. “I’m going to model her outfit for the school competition.”

“Tch. Why should I care?”

Eiji gave me an exasperated look. “You can’t stay here alone,” he said. “Chiyoko-san’s coming too. We can go get ice candy when it’s over.”

_If you don’t go,_ Shingo added, _I’ll keep you up all night asking questions._

“Fine, I’ll go!” I snapped. “But I won’t enjoy it.”

_I can’t believe I got roped into this,_ I griped an hour later. Who cared about people walking across a stage in weird clothes? _Aren’t they going to_ do _something?_ I closed my eyes.

_Wake up!_ Shingo called to me. _Hina’s up next. I’m so excited for her!_

_Tch. Whatever_ , I said.

The lights came up on the stage, revealing Eiji in Hina’s outfit. I had to admit, Eiji looked good. _Hina made that?_ I asked.

_Good for her,_ Shingo said proudly. _Ever since we were kids, she’s wanted to be a fashion designer. I remember how she always used to draw her favorite outfits from magazines. And now she’s designing her own clothes!_

Eiji walked to the end of the stage and posed for the crowd, who were all cheering wildly. The judges seemed impressed, too. I was already losing interest. _You saw what you wanted to, right?_ I asked Shingo. I closed my eyes again.

The rest of the fashion show seemed to take forever. At last, it was time to announce the winners. “The grand prize winner is…” The host paused dramatically. “…Izumi Hina-san!”

_Great! Now we can go,_ I thought as the lights came back on. The others crowded around Hina, congratulating her. _Eiji said we can go for ice candy…I haven’t had any all day. What flavor should I get? Maybe lime…_

_Hina! Congratulations,_ Shingo said.

Everyone turned and looked at me.

“What? Did I say something just now?” I asked.

_She heard me!_ Shingo’s voice was choked with emotion. _I think…for just a moment there…I had control of my body again._

I was too shocked to do anything. Eiji caught me staring blankly and tugged on my arm. “Ankh, are you all right?” he asked.

“I’m fine!” I snapped. “Are we going for ice candy or what?”

Back at the restaurant, Chiyoko put up pictures of Hina’s designs. “It’s a celebration for Hina-chan!” she declared. “Eiji-kun, keep wearing your outfit, all right? I’ll wear Hina’s clothes, too!”

I sat by myself in a foul mood. _Something’s wrong. Was it since that time?_ Ever since my last encounter with my impostor, I hadn’t been feeling as strong as usual. _Could it be that this body is getting stronger as I’m getting weaker?_ I saw Hina walking over from the corner of my eye. “What is it?” I asked her.

“Hey. You can access Onii-chan’s memory, right?” she asked.

_Tell her I’m here!_ Shingo pleaded. _Tell her I’m all right. Tell her I’m so proud of her…_

I laughed derisively. _I will do no such thing._

Hina took my laugh as confirmation. “Then do you know how he feels about me wanting to design western clothes?” she asked.

I looked away. “Why are you asking me that?”

She sat down across from me. “I want Onii-chan to be happy,” she said.

“How pointless,” I said.

Eiji, overhearing, walked over to us. “You don’t have to say that,” he chided. “Ankh, you should try them on too.” I turned away again and took another bite of my ice candy.

Our conversation was interrupted when one of the judges from the fashion show came in. He offered Hina a chance to study with him in France. _Go for it!_ Shingo pleaded silently.

Hina told him she needed time to think it over. “I’m sorry,” she said.

“I understand,” he told her. “It’s a big decision. I’ll be in town through the end of the week. Please give me your answer before then.”

“I will,” Hina said quietly. I heard the door open and close as the man left.

_Hina!_ Shingo called. _Don’t give up your dream for me. I want you to be happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted._

_Shut up!_ I snapped at him. _Stop trying to talk to her. I won’t let you have control again._

Hina walked back over to my table. “If I knew how Onii-chan felt…” she said.

“Tch! Just do what you want!” I snapped at her. Suddenly, I sensed a Yummy attacking nearby. “Eiji! Let’s go,” I told him.

The Yummy was pink and purple, and resembled a unicorn. Eiji joined Birth and Gotou, who were already fighting. He struggled to land his kicks. _Batta’s not working,_ I thought as I watched the battle. I pulled out the Tako Medal and called for Eiji to switch.

Before I could toss it, Uva appeared and snatched it from my hand. A swarm of his Garbage Yummys followed in his wake.

_What does he want with Mezool’s Medal?_ I wondered as I fought off the Yummys.

“Ankh! You okay?” Eiji called. He had his hands full with Uva.

I punched another Yummy in the face and tossed him the Gorilla Medal. “Get it back!” He didn’t have to ask what I meant.

Another Yummy shambled towards me. _How many of these things are there?_ I thought, annoyed. Every time I destroyed one, another took its place. At last, I was down to four or five. Eiji sent a blast of power towards us, and the rest of them exploded. I surveyed the square. Uva and the Yummy were both gone. Gotou was helping Date to his feet.

I stalked over to Eiji. “You didn’t get the Medal back, did you?”

He sighed and shook his head. “Date-san collapsed,” he told me as we ran over to him and Gotou. “I hope he’s all right.”

“What happened?” I asked.

Date pointed to two men walking away from the square. “They were attacked by the Yummy,” he reported. “They told me they were fine, but…they left their guitars behind.”

_I wonder what the Yummy wanted,_ Shingo mused.

_Dunno,_ I said. _The purple Yummys aren’t like the rest._

**

I didn’t sense the Yummy again until the following day. I stalked downstairs from the attic. “Eiji!” I called.

“He’s not here!” Chiyoko called back.

I gritted my teeth. “Where is he?”

“He left some time ago,” Chiyoko said, unconcerned. “Hina said she was going for a walk. I think he went after her.” She paused. “I never know where you go when you all disappear…and Eiji always comes back injured…is something going on with him?”

I was already halfway out the door. As I ran down the street, I passed one of Kougami’s vending machines. _May as well,_ I thought. I pulled out a Cell Medal and transformed the machine into a Ride Vendor.

_The Yummy should be weak to Gamel’s Medals,_ I mused as I rode, following the Yummy’s signal. _Better not do a Combo right away, though._ I rode up to find Eiji already fighting the Yummy, and tossed him a set of Medals: two of Gamel’s, and one of mine. Hina ran off with her friend, who I thought I’d also seen at the fashion show.

Once more, Uva showed up and joined in the fight. “You’ve gotten stronger,” Eiji remarked. It looked as though Uva was building his strength with Cell Medals again.

“Eiji, a Combo!” I called, tossing him the final Medal for the SaGouZou Combo.

As Eiji attacked, Uva sent out another wave of Garbage Yummys. They circled Eiji. I watched anxiously as his eyes flashed purple.

_Dammit, not again!_

A moment later, his eyes were back to red. He reached into the ground and pulled out PuToTyra’s weapon, which he used to make quick work of the trash.

_Could it be?_ I wondered. _Can Eiji actually learn to control the purple Medals?_

He and Uva took their fight into the woods across the road. I followed behind, keeping to the trees, when I saw that they were joined by Date, the Yummy, and…

_Hina!_ Shingo cried, terrified. The Yummy stood in front of her, holding one of the outfits she’d created. As I watched, the Yummy ripped her creation in two.

“Get away!” Unable to stop myself, I rushed at the Yummy and punched it in the face with my left hand. The pieces of Hina’s dress fluttered to the ground.

The Yummy, no longer interested, slowly walked away. “Go dream at night instead,” it said.

I stared at my arm in shock. _Did you…How?_ I demanded. _Now who’s being reckless? I can’t fight them!_

Shingo’s voice was determined. _I would face a hundred monsters to protect Hina,_ he said.

_This is_ my _body_ , I insisted. _I need it to fully revive._

_I will be reunited with my sister one day_ , Shingo vowed.

_Tch. We’ll talk about this more later._ I turned my attention back to Eiji’s battle, which was interrupted when Kazari arrived. He and Eiji fought together against Uva. As the two Greeed clashed, I heard the unmistakable sound of… “Medals!” I cried.

I flung my arm-self away and managed to grab one of Mezool’s Medals. Unagi, this time. Kazari, outmatched, made a hasty retreat. I tried to grab the Tako Medal, but Uva got it first, along with two of Gamel’s that Kazari had dropped.

_Ugh. Why does Uva care about their Medals, anyway?_ I wondered, annoyed, as I floated back to Shingo’s body. He had collapsed, and Hina knelt down over him.

I was inches away from Shingo’s arm when his finger twitched. Slowly, he turned his head and opened his eyes.

I backed away in shock.

“Onii-chan?” Hina asked tearfully.

He looked her in the eyes. “Hina,” he said. He was clearly fighting to stay awake.

Eiji ran over towards Date, who had collapsed again after he and Eiji caused Uva to retreat. Eiji noticed me still floating in the air. He looked over to Hina, who sat holding Shingo and talking to him.

“Hina,” Shingo said, “Are you all right?”

“Onii-chan!” Hina said. “Hang in there!”

Eiji stared at them in shock.

“Why?” I asked. _Why did this have to happen now?_ Eiji had promised to save Shingo. Now he had a chance to fulfill that promise. I didn’t know what that meant for me, but it couldn’t be good.

“Hey, Ankh! Ankh!” Eiji called after me as I floated away. I hid myself in the branches and watched as everyone else left in Satonaka’s van.

_Tch! Good riddance,_ I thought irritably. _I can’t believe I put up with all of them for so long. I’m better off on my own, anyway._ I floated through the air and nearly collided with a passing bird. _Although…_ I mused… _I will miss having human senses. It might be good to find another host._

I floated out of the forest and into town, careful to keep myself hidden, and began my search. It did not go well. Finding someone who was nearly at the point of death had been an enormous stroke of luck. I knew I couldn’t take over anyone who was aware of what was going on, but coma patients were hard to come by. _Tch! Guess I’m stuck like this for now._

It began to rain around nightfall. I floated wretchedly down the street. For once, I was grateful for my limited Greeed senses, as they numbed the wet and cold. _Wonder what Eiji and the others are doing right now…_

I thought back to all the evenings we’d spent together. Eiji was probably wearing one of Chiyoko’s ridiculous costumes, serving dinner to the restaurant’s customers. Hina would be there with him, smiling at everyone. The kitchen would be bright and warm, and filled with delicious smells.

A passing car drove through a puddle, drenching me even further and pulling me from my thoughts. _The least I can do is get out of the rain,_ I thought. I floated under a staircase, shivering from the cold. _What’s wrong with me?_ I wondered. _What does it matter what they’re doing?_ The others had been nothing but an annoyance, getting in the way of my goal.

Lightning flashed, thunder roared, and the rain began falling even harder. I wished I was inside. _I’d be upstairs, having one last ice candy before bed, and listening to the rain fall on the roof. Why does it sound so different from inside?_ Outside, everything was harsh and cold and miserable.

I shook off the bout of self-pity. _No! I can’t give up. I’ll weather this storm, too._ Losing Shingo’s body was a setback, for sure, but I’d find a way to achieve my goal regardless. Just as I always had.

**

I sensed the Yummy attacking the next afternoon. I watched as it pushed its hoof-hand against the forehead of a man who sat sketching in a notebook. “What is your dream?” the Yummy asked. It pulled a painting from the man’s head, and broke it in half. Just as he’d done to Hina’s dress.

Eiji came running as the pieces of canvas fell to the ground. “You’re late,” I told him.

“Ankh, you…” he began.

I tossed him a set of Medals before he could finish.

Eiji had the upper hand in the ensuing battle. The Yummy chose to escape rather than fight. “Tch!” I huffed. “It got away?”

Eiji ran over to the man who’d been attacked. “Are you okay?” he asked, concerned.

“Oh,” the man said casually. “I’m fine.” He left without a backward glance at his sketchbook, or the broken painting.

Eiji picked up one of the pieces of canvas. “Ankh, what do you think this is?”

I considered for a moment. “It’s probably…the physical manifestation of his dream.” I flew over to the other half of the painting and ran my fingers across it.

“I see,” Eiji said. “And Hina-chan’s was that outfit.” He paused, thinking. “If so…then this isn’t desire…it’s a dream?” He looked at me, horrified. “That Yummy gives dreams a physical form…and then destroys them. What happens to humans when they lose their dream?”

I floated past him, waving my hand imperiously. “What do I care?”

“It happened to Hina-chan too,” Eiji said, concerned. “We should think about this.”

“Hmph!” I told him. “No desires, no dreams…just like you.” I began floating away again. _See you the next time we fight._

“The detective has recovered,” Eiji called after me.

I tensed. “I thought so,” I said, trying to sound casual.

“Seems he’ll be okay even without you,” he continued.

“I see,” I said. _Here it comes. Time for Eiji to demand all the Medals and tell me to get lost. He got what he wanted._

Eiji looked at me, his face filled with concern. “Ankh, what will you do?” he asked. “Are you just going to stay that way?”

I turned away from him. “That a problem?” I asked haughtily. “It’s not like it’s an inconvenience.” I flew off before he had a chance to say anything else.

_The adventures of the floating arm, day two,_ I mused as I floated over to the docks. _It’s…better this way. No more Eiji trying to get me to care about people. No more Hina, looking at me and only seeing her brother. No more Shingo, babbling at me day and night. I’m alone in my own head again. No more ice candy…but then I guess I can’t have everything._

I sensed the Greeed presence behind me a moment too late. A ribbon of water wrapped around my wrist and pulled me backwards. _Water…must be Kazari…_

Only it wasn’t Kazari. It was Mezool, accompanied as she always had been by Gamel. “Did it!” he cried triumphantly, grabbing me by the arm as I flew past. “Caught ya!”

“Gamel! Mezool!” I cried, struggling against his hold. “How did you guys…”

“Long time no see, Ankh,” Mezool said.

Uva appeared from behind her. _Dammit! That must be what he why he was interested in their Medals,_ I realized.

“Hold him tight, Gamel,” Uva instructed. “We’re taking all of his Core Medals.”

Uva and Mezool advanced on me. I managed to escape by flicking one sharp fingernail against Gamel’s forehead as hard as I could. I hid inside a pallet as the others ran by, searching for me. _Guess I can’t stay this way._

Once I was sure the others were gone, I floated over to the hospital. It didn’t take long to find Shingo’s room. I was surprised to find him alone. _Where’s Eiji? Where’s Hina?_ I wondered. _If they care about him so much, why aren’t they here?_

I heard footsteps in the hallway, and floated into an open cabinet to hide.

A doctor entered, followed by a group of medical students. “Here is one of more interesting cases,” the doctor said. “Izumi Shingo. Male, age 24. Vitals are stable, but patient is comatose.” Her students began scribbling on their notepads. “Cause unknown,” the doctor added.

One of the students raised his hand. “Sensei, could this be related to the other recent cases of people collapsing from unknown causes?” he asked.

“Unlikely,” she said, leading the students from Shingo’s room. “He was brought in a day before any of those cases. Also, the other patients’ families reported emotional distress before physical collapse. Such was not the case here.” They all disappeared down the hallway.

I floated down, hovering over Shingo’s face. I recalled his final words to me. _“I will be reunited with my sister one day.”_ Now that he had recovered, would he continue fighting me for control? Was it still worth trying to inhabit his body? Here in the hospital, I’d have a good chance of finding another suitable candidate.

Shingo’s head tilted up and back. I could hear him muttering. “Hina…Eiji…Ankh…”

_What?_ I froze in shock. _Why is he…?_ I floated down onto Shingo’s hand, establishing our connection once more.

_Ankh,_ Shingo said. He sounded…relieved? No. That was impossible. _Please don’t tell me I’ve been out for months again._

_You just woke up a day ago_ , I told him. _I guess you won’t die without me anymore._

_Good,_ he said. _How’s Hina? What did the Yummy do to her?_

_She said she was fine,_ I told him. _I haven’t seen her since._

I heard Eiji’s voice coming from a nearby room. Carefully, I rose from the bed and walked towards the sound. “You don’t want to give up your dream, right?” he asked. I poked my head in, resting my arm on the doorway. He was talking to Hina’s friend. Both of them turned to look at me. “Ankh…you’re back.”

“Don’t even try to drive me out,” I warned, stalking towards him. “I need this body.”

_Is that Hina?_ Shingo asked, alarmed. I looked down at the hospital bed, where Hina lay unconscious. “What happened to her?” I asked.

“Th…that monster,” Hina’s friend answered. “Without her dream…Hina-san has nothing left.” She looked at me curiously. “Who are you? I saw you that time, but then…” Her voice trailed off, confused.

“It’s a long story,” Eiji said.

I heard the tinny sound of a ringing phone. Hina’s friend reached into her purse. “Excuse me,” she said, turning to go. “I need to take this.”

Eiji nodded. “I’m going to go and get something to eat,” he said.

I stared down at Hina. _The Yummy destroyed her dream?_ Shingo asked, pained. _I can’t believe it._

I sensed it attacking nearby. _She should be fine once the Yummy’s been defeated,_ I told him. I threw the door open and ran after Eiji. “Let’s go!” I told him.

We found the Yummy in a crowded square. It had gotten stronger. It knocked both Eiji and me to the ground before I could give him the Medals to transform. Eiji rose to his feet, ready to fight it anyway. The Yummy raised its hand menacingly and advanced on Eiji. “What is your dream?” the Yummy asked.

“Eiji…” I whispered. Without his dream, he wouldn’t be able to fight anymore…I watched, stunned, as the Yummy began to pull out Eiji’s dream. It was huge, and round, covering everything…

_He really does think he can save the whole world,_ I realized.

The Yummy, realizing Eiji’s dream was too big to destroy, released him. I was finally able to toss the Medals his way. Date and Gotou arrived then, with Date transforming at the same moment as Eiji. They attacked the Yummy together. It was going well…until Uva arrived, with Mezool and Gamel behind him.

“But they were destroyed!” Eiji protested.

“Uva revived them,” I explained.

Uva turned to look at me. “Will you hand over your Core Medals?”

I met his gaze. “I refuse.”

“Then we’ll take them by force!” he cried, rushing at Eiji and Birth.

Between the three Greeed and the Yummy, the Riders were struggling. Eiji decided to try the purple Combo again. Uva and Mezool were smart enough to run for cover as soon as he’d finished transforming.

“Eiji…”I grumbled. “He still hasn’t…” I watched from behind the fence, ready to stop him again if I needed to. _Although I really hope I don’t…_

He pushed Gamel aside, and turned to look at me. “I’m fine,” he said. He sounded like himself.

Eiji was able to quickly finish the battle. The Greeed ran off. A single Cell Medal flew from the destroyed Yummy and landed at my feet. As I bent to pick it up, I heard Eiji breathing heavily. _Is he all right?_ I left the Cell Medal and walked towards him. “Oi, Eiji!” I called. “Don’t lose control now! The battle’s over!”

He nodded and took another deep breath. “I’ll be all right,” he said. A few moments later, his transformation ended, and the purple Medals disappeared inside him once more.

“Hino, are you okay?” Gotou asked, concerned.

Eiji nodded again. “I’m…able to control it, now,” he said. Then he turned to me. “Ankh,” he said solemnly, “we need to go and talk to Hina.”

I felt dread in the pit of my stomach. “About what?” I asked petulantly.

“About you!” he said. “I promised her I would save Detective-san.” I looked away so he wouldn’t see the hurt in my eyes. Eiji put a hand on my shoulder. “She’s the one who should decide whether you can stay or not.”

I shoved Eiji’s hand away and glared at him. “And how, exactly, are you going to drive me out?” I demanded. I saw the worry in his eyes. “Don’t think I’ll give this body up so easily,” I warned him.

_She might let you stay,_ Shingo pointed out. _For what it’s worth…I hope she does._

_But…you don’t need me anymore,_ I said, confused.

_Says who?_ Shingo countered. _Without you, I’ll be in a coma for who knows how long. This way, at least I know what’s going on._

_Oh_ , I said. _Just…remember that I’m in control here. Don’t think you can take over any time you want._

Shingo laughed. _As long as Hina’s not in danger, I’ll still let you drive,_ he promised.

**

Eiji walked into Hina’s hospital room just as her friend was leaving. Hina was awake. I stood behind, not wanting to go in. “Hina-chan,” Eiji greeted her. She looked over at him, at me. “What’ll we do?” Eiji asked. “Should we have Ankh leave?”

I stalked over to Eiji and grabbed his shoulder. I flexed my Greeed hand at him as a reminder of our earlier conversation. If he wanted a fight, I’d give him one.

Hina spoke up from the hospital bed. “Let him stay with Onii-chan…a bit longer,” she said.

I stared at her in shock.

Eiji let out a tiny laugh. “Really?” he asked. “You don’t mind?”

Hina shook her head. “It’s okay,” she said.

“Thank goodness,” Eiji whispered.

_Tch. He knows he can’t take me in a fight,_ I thought.

Hina looked over at me. For once, it seemed like she wasn’t looking for Shingo instead. She gave me a tiny smile.

I smirked at her. _Guess she doesn’t want to see us fight, either._

Shingo sighed. _Why do you always want to see the worst in people?_

_Because I’m usually right,_ I told him. _And when I’m wrong, it’s a nice surprise._


	9. Chapter 8: Goals, Betrayal, Rebirth

I sat at a table in the restaurant. Hina came over to me, wearing another one of Chiyoko’s ridiculous costumes. “Here,” she said, setting down a tray of Chinese food. “Be sure to eat properly.” I looked her in the eye. We hadn’t had a real conversation since she’d come home from the hospital. Since she had agreed to let me stay with her brother. She looked at me for a long moment before turning her head away. I stared after her as she walked off. _Why did she…?_

_She’s worried about you_ , Shingo said.

_She only puts up with me for your sake,_ I countered. I picked up the chopsticks and took a big bite of the fried rice on my plate. I looked over to Hina, and caught the hint of a smile on her face before she turned away again.

Gotou came into the restaurant. He was looking for Date, who sat at a table with Eiji. I only caught a few words of their conversation, but it sounded like Date was supposed to be at the hospital.

_I wonder what for?_ Shingo said. _Didn’t Eiji say Date collapsed during their last fight? I hope he’s okay._

_Who knows?_ I said. _It’s none of my business._ I took another bite of the rice. There was something green and crunchy in there, with a bright, fresh flavor that was surprisingly good.

_They’re snap peas,_ Shingo informed me. _And you_ should _care what happens to Date-san. It would be bad if he can’t fight as Birth anymore._

Hina came by again a few minutes later. She looked at the empty plate in surprise. “I’m glad you liked it,” she said.

“I was hungry,” I told her. “Eiji hid all the ice candy.” She smiled and picked up the tray. “Hey,” I said as she turned to go.

She paused. “What is it?”

“About before…what you said…” I stopped. As much as I wanted to know why she’d agreed to let me stay, I couldn’t bring myself to finish.

“What I said?” she repeated after a long pause.

“Yeah. I think…he would want you to go,” I told her. “Study in France or wherever.”

“Oh!” Her face filled with a mixture of surprise and pain. She sat down at the table across from me. “You mean when I asked you about how Onii-chan felt about me designing clothes? That doesn’t matter anymore.” She looked away, but I could tell she was fighting back tears. “After the Yummy attacked me, I didn’t feel like doing _anything_ anymore. So I called Sawaguchi-san and turned down his offer. Now I wish I hadn’t, but it’s too late. I had my chance, and I wasted it.” She sniffled.

“Tch! It sounds like your desire wasn’t worth much after all,” I said.

Hina stared at me in shock. “What do you mean?”

“You’ll never obtain your desire if you give up so easily,” I told her.

“And…you think that’s what Onii-chan would say?” she asked uncertainly.

I glared at her. “It’s what _I_ say.”

After a long moment, Hina nodded. “Got it,” she said. “Thank you, Ankh. Thank you very much.” She got up and carried my tray back to the kitchen, smiling brightly once more.

_What did I do? What’s she thanking me for?_ I wondered.

_I think you really helped her out_ , Shingo said.

_I didn’t mean to,_ I grumbled.

Chiyoko opened the door to bid some customers good-bye. Something made her stop and grab the back of her neck. “Ouch!” she cried.

Eiji rushed over to her. “What happened?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” Chiyoko said. “It felt like a needle went into my neck back here.” She pulled her hair to the side, and Eiji inspected the back of her neck.

“I don’t see any mark,” Eiji said. “Maybe it was a mosquito?”

“If it was, it’s the biggest mosquito that’s ever bitten me,” she griped. “Are you sure you don’t see anything?”

“Yeah,” Eiji said. He sounded concerned. “How do you feel now?”

Chiyoko paused for a moment, and then waved a hand dismissively. “I’m sure it was nothing,” she said. “Probably just turned my head the wrong way. That happens sometimes, you know. Do we need to cook more rice before we get busy again? I don’t want us to run out.” She turned and bustled back to the kitchen.

“Oi, Eiji!” I called. “Where’s the ice candy? You said you’d tell me if I ate some different food.”

**

The attic was empty when I woke up the next morning. I went down to the kitchen, where I found a note taped to the freezer.

_Ankh—_

_Chiyoko’s not feeling well. Hina and I are taking her to the hospital. Contact me if there’s trouble._

_Eiji_

I pulled off the note and opened up the freezer door. _Guess that means I’m on my own._ I grabbed an ice candy, along with the Batta Candroid that Eiji had left on the counter. _Feel like going for a walk?_ I asked Shingo.

_Will my answer make a difference?_ His voice was amused.

_Of course not,_ I replied. I went back up to the attic and climbed onto the windowsill. _It’s been a while since I’ve done this._ The wind rushed through my hair as I jumped to the ground, landing smoothly. I walked through the streets, munching on the ice candy. When I finished, I threw the empty stick into a flower bush.

“Hey!” a woman cried angrily. “That’s littering!” I sneered at her. She turned from me to the man walking next to her, glaring at us both. “Dear, are you really going to let him get away with that?” she asked.

“Excuse me, but can you please pick that up?” the man asked. He smiled through gritted teeth, and I saw fear in his eyes. “I…I’m the new neighborhood chairman, and…and we don’t allow littering! So, please, throw your garbage away properly!”

“Whatever,” I said, rolling my eyes. I bent down and retrieved the ice candy stick. _Those two are weird._

_You really shouldn’t litter,_ Shingo said.

“Hey!” the woman called to a girl crossing the street. “You need to cross at the crosswalk! Dear, tell her!”

Shaking my head, I turned and walked the other way.

I sensed Greeed nearby. It turned out to be Gamel and Mezool, walking down the street in their human forms. _Do I want to deal with them right now?_ I wondered.

Gamel made the decision for me when he turned around and waved. “Hello, Ankh!” he called. Then his face twisted with confusion. “Wait…but we just left you at Doctor Maki’s house…and now you’re taller…”

Mezool sighed impatiently. “We’ve explained this already, Gamel,” she said. “That’s the wrong Ankh.”

“Where’s your pal Uva?” I sneered.

“We got rid of him,” Mezool said coolly. “The _Doctor boy_ has more Core Medals than he did.”

_So Uva’s gone,_ I mused. _And the rest of the Greeed are working with Maki now._

_But…Uva brought those two back, right?_ Shingo asked, confused. _And that’s how they repaid him?_

_Tch! They’re just being practical,_ I said. _Loyalty is a pointless human concept. We Greeed have no need for it._

“Mezool,” Gamel asked, “can we get some candy now?”

“I told you, not today!” she snapped. “Let’s go.”

“Oh.” Gamel’s face fell. Then he turned back to me and waved. “Bye, Ankh! Mezool said our Yummy will be full of Cell Medals soon!”

I smirked. Mezool smacked her forehead with her palm. “Gamel…you weren’t supposed to tell him that,” she hissed. “Now OOO is going to come and fight the Yummy.”

I pulled out the Candroid as the two Greeed disappeared around the corner. “Eiji, I found a Yummy,” I told him.

“Got it,” he said.

**

We ran down the street, following the Yummy’s signal. “Chiyoko-san hasn’t been able to sleep all night,” Eiji said as we ran. “The hospital was full of people who have the same problem.”

“Gamel and Mezool are working with Maki now,” I told him. “And Uva’s gone.”

Eiji stopped. “ _Gone?_ ” he asked. “Did they _kill_ him?”

“Tch! I’m sure he’ll be back,” I said. “Someone will revive him again, when they need him on their side. The Yummy’s up there,” I added. We climbed up to the roof of an office building.

“Is this thing the reason why Chiyoko-san and the others are like that?” Eiji asked.

The Yummy was another mix of different animals. Most of it was covered in solid metallic armor, while the left arm and shoulder were covered in sea urchin spines. “Gamel and Mezool?” I noticed. An odd combination. “Let’s finish this job first.” I passed Eiji the TaToBa Medals.

The battle did not go well. The TaToBa Combo was no match for the Yummy’s armor. “He’s hard!” Eiji complained as the Yummy threw him to the ground.

“Tch! Gamel’s specialty is being tough, after all,” I said. “Aim for the Mezool part!” I called to Eiji.

That didn’t work, either. Eiji tried punching the spines, and recoiled as he got hit with the Yummy’s barbs. The monster responded by continuing to attack Eiji with his spiked hand. “Wait a moment!” Eiji called, backing away.

“Of course I won’t wait!” the Yummy taunted, knocking Eiji down again.

“That part hurts!” Eiji complained to me.

I heard footsteps behind me, and turned to see Date coming up the stairs, with Gotou hot on his heels. Gotou stopped Date from transforming. “You can’t be Birth anymore,” he said, putting his hand on the Birth belt.

“What are you saying?” Date cried. He tried to push Gotou away.

I glanced at them fighting over the Birth belt. _What are they doing?_ I wondered, not really interested in the answer. I turned my attention back to Eiji.

“I’ve got it!” Eiji called. “Ankh, the Lion Medal!”

“Huh?” I asked. _Will he_ ever _learn to keep track of which Medals we have? We haven’t had that one for months!_

“Did you forget that Gamel and Mezool are weak against light?” he called, mistaking the reason for my confusion. “Hurry!”

“Don’t have one,” I answered casually.

“Don’t have one?” Eiji repeated, surprised. “Oh…is that so?” The Yummy took advantage of Eiji’s distraction to get in another punch.

“Idiot!” I sneered. I pulled out the Kujaku Medal instead. “Why don’t you remember which Medals we have?”

Kujaku’s fire attack worked a little too well, as the Yummy quickly decided its best course was to retreat. “It got away,” Eiji said dejectedly, watching it disappear down the side of the building.

“It’s still building up Medals,” I said. “I’m sure it’ll appear again.”

Date and Gotou were still fighting over the Birth belt. Apparently, Gotou thought Date was in too much danger to continue fighting as Birth. The fight ended with Date declaring his partnership with Gotou was over. He walked away, carrying the belt and his giant can of Cell Medals.

“Date-san!” Eiji called after him.

I sighed. “What is going on?!”

_Date-san must really be in trouble,_ Shingo said, worried.

I sneered at Eiji and Gotou, who stared after Date as he disappeared down the stairs. “Eiji! Forget them!” I called.

Eiji turned back to me. “I want to know what’s happening with Date-san,” he called back. “Ankh, don’t you want to know too?”

“Not really,” I said.

Gotou glared at me. “Never mind, Hino,” he said. “I’ll explain everything to _you._ ” He and Eiji disappeared down the stairs.

_Why don’t you care about what’s happening with Date?_ Shingo asked.

_It doesn’t matter now,_ I said. _He’s not on our side anymore. The reason why isn’t important._ I took the stairs two at a time back down to second floor landing, where I jumped the rest of the way to the ground.

_He still has the Birth system,_ Shingo pointed out as I made my way back to the restaurant. _Eiji won’t have backup anymore._

_We still have Gotou and the Birth Buster,_ I said. Still, Shingo had a point. The weapon was no match for even the Yummys on its own, let alone the Greeed. _We’ll find a way to fight without him,_ I decided _. And we won’t have anyone else trying to take the Cell Medals now._

I climbed up into the attic at the restaurant. My thoughts turned to the Yummy. _So the Yummy is building up everyone’s desire to sleep, but also keeping them from sleeping…_

_Why?_ Shingo asked. _Don’t the Yummys build up Cell Medals by making people indulge in their desires?_

_Yeah,_ I agreed. _By preventing it first…the desire is heightened,_ I realized. _Once the Yummy finally lets everyone fall asleep…it’ll create a huge cache of Cell Medals all at once._

I went down to the kitchen for an ice candy, eating it slowly. Once it was gone, I sat on my shelf to wait. When I finally sensed the Yummy’s attack… _I knew it. This is a big one._ I jumped down from the shelf and out of the window again.

I followed the Yummy’s signal. Eiji and Gotou found it at the same time I did. “This is a big haul,” I told Eiji as I tossed him the Medals. “Don’t you let it get away!”

This time, Eiji summoned PuToTyra’s weapon. He still wasn’t having much luck. “Ankh! Do you have an Unagi Medal?” he called up to me.

_Unagi? What for?_ “Yeah!” I called back. “But is this really useful?” I tossed him the Medal anyway.

Eiji switched out the Tora Medal, putting it inside the axe. By combining the extra power in the axe with Unagi’s electric whips, he was able to cut through the Yummy’s defenses. _Not bad,_ I thought grudgingly. He destroyed the Yummy with one swipe of the axe. “Just as I thought,” I said. “It’s a big haul.” The Yummy had exploded into the largest pile of Cell Medals I’d ever seen. “Good job, Eiji,” I said as I walked towards them. Even after Kougami took his share, I’d have enough to last me for a while.

I heard the whir of a motor. A giant robotic scorpion scooped up the entire giant pile of Cell Medals before I could grab even a single handful. My thoughts were racing. _What_ is _that thing? Where did it come from? Maybe Eiji and I can attack it…I can’t let all those Cell Medals get away!_

Before I could move to get the Cell Medals, I heard the other Greeed appearing behind me. The robot drove towards us, and I dove out of the way as it sped past. It gathered the Cell Medals into a swirling mass, which it sent up into the air. I watched in horror as Gamel, Mezool, and Kazari absorbed every last one. “You guys!” I cried.

Doctor Maki appeared, descending the stairs and stopping next to Mezool. “First, reinforce the Greeed,” he intoned. “Looks like it’s a success.”

“Looks like it,” agreed a familiar voice from behind him. “Sorry if this is sudden,” Date said, “but these are my new employers.”

I stared at Date in shock. _He’s working with Maki now?_

Date transformed into Birth and trained his weapon on Eiji. _I hadn’t planned on Birth actually turning against us…_ Eiji gripped his chest in pain as Maki’s eyes flashed purple. “This is bad,” I muttered. “Eiji! Don’t lose focus! Hang in there!” If he lost control now…

“Should you be worrying about others right now?” Kazari asked. He jumped towards me. I threw myself down over the railing, but Kazari was right behind me.

I shifted to a fighting stance. Kazari eyed me, unimpressed. “Why are you on OOO’s side?” he asked. “You know Maki is going to win in the end. You should just give up and come back with us.”

“And let my impostor erase me?” I countered. “Never!”

Kazari huffed a laugh. “He’s going to win in the end, too.”

I scowled at him. “You’d just love for me to disappear, wouldn’t you?” I asked. “Well, you can forget it!” I jumped back up to the walkway at the top of the stairs. Once again, Kazari was right behind. I was able to dodge most of his attacks, but I knew I didn’t have the strength to take him on.

“Ankh,” he taunted, “the other you is waiting. Come with us.”

“Fuck off!” I shouted. _Don’t leave,_ I told Shingo. I flung my arm-self into Kazari’s face. I flew around him a few times, looking for an opening. He grabbed at me, but I flew back to Shingo before he could catch hold. _Dammit! I need to get Eiji to use a Combo._ But Eiji was having problems of his own, trying to take on Mezool and Gamel simultaneously.

I heard a cry from below as their combined attack made Eiji lose his transformation. I heard the faint clink of Core Medals hitting the ground. _Got to get those back…_ Kazari used my momentary distraction to grab hold of my hands and pin me against the railing. “Got you!” he cried triumphantly.

I looked down to see Maki and the others closing in on Eiji. “Looks like the battle is over,” Maki intoned. He knelt to pick up the fallen Cores.

I heard the roar of a motorcycle. Gotou came charging in on a Ride Vendor. He jumped off, letting the bike continue on its own. It fell over, screeching across the ground before exploding. The explosion sent the Candroids stored inside flying off in all directions. A flock of Taka Candroids flew at Kazari, who let me go to swat them off. I ran away, jumping to the ground as Eiji staggered to his feet.

“Nice distraction, Gotou-san!” Eiji said as we ran off. I had to agree, though I’d never say so out loud.

Gotou nodded, though his expression was hollow. “I can’t believe this is happening,” he said.

**

Back at the restaurant, Eiji explained what had happened to Hina. “Date-san betrayed you?” she cried.

“It’s no surprise,” I said, sitting against a pillar in the middle of the room. “From the beginning, he’s been motivated by that 100 million.” Just as Mezool and Gamel had turned to Maki for power, Date obviously had been swayed by the promise of money.

Gotou and Eiji didn’t want to believe that Gotou had really betrayed us. _The evidence is staring them in the face,_ I mused. _They should just accept that he’s an enemy now._

_They_ trusted _Date,_ Shingo pointed out. _And he gave them reason to. To have that trust broken…it’s not an easy thing to accept._

Eiji and Gotou began talking about Date’s supposed dream to open a medical school in an area that didn’t have enough doctors. “I never would have thought that he’d use such dirty ways to earn that money,” Gotou said, his face pained.

“Heh! ‘Dreams’ is just a pretty word you humans use to talk about your desires,” I said. “Whether something is fair or dirty has nothing to do with it.”

“If Date-san really betrayed us for that,” Gotou said, “then he really must be panicking about his condition.”

I tilted my head. “What condition?”

Gotou sighed. “I thought you weren’t interested in that,” he told me, crossing his arms.

“Date-san was injured in the past,” Eiji explained before I could say anything back to Gotou. “He has a bullet lodged in his brain.”

I nodded. _That would certainly make fighting a dangerous idea._

**

Eiji was getting dressed the next morning when something made him stop. He grabbed at his chest and gasped for breath.

“Eiji, what is it?” I asked, lounging on my shelf.

“It’s Doctor Maki,” he said. At that, I sat up. “The Medals are calling to each other.”

“What?” I jumped down. “So he’s telling us to come.”

“We have to go,” Eiji said, determined.

We followed the Medals’ signal to an old abandoned warehouse. It appeared to be empty, until I was blinded by the headlights of Doctor Maki’s car. He and Date emerged from the vehicle. “We are taking your Cores,” Maki said. “Especially the purple Medals in you.”

“I wish I could give them to you,” Eiji said, “but I can’t.”

“I won’t let a mere human become a Greeed!” I added.

“Is that so?” Maki intoned. “Then…” He looked at Date, who began walking towards us.

“This is for my 100 million,” Date said. He pulled on the Birth belt.

Before he could transform, Gotou drove up on a Ride Vendor, stopping between us and Date. “Do you really want to make your dream come true like this?” he asked.

Date laughed and explained that he actually needed the money to pay for a doctor who was willing to perform the high-risk surgery needed to remove the bullet from his brain. “I can’t die yet,” he finished. “For that cause, I will fight even you guys!”

I laughed. “See?” I told the others. “Isn’t it as I said?”

“Then…” Gotou turned his weapon on Date. “I will stop you, Date-san!” he said. “I finally get it. Not letting Date-san die means more than just his life. I will inherit Birth from the man that I knew!”

I saw the sadness in Date’s eyes. “Fine with me,” he said, resigned. He flipped a Cell Medal into the air. “Henshin.”

I looked between the two of them. _This is getting interesting._

_They were partners!_ Shingo cried. _Don’t you care at all? What if that was you and Eiji?_

_Tch. It probably will be, one day,_ I said. _All alliances are temporary. I’m surprised this one has lasted as long as it has already._

“Wait a minute!” Eiji cried. “This duel is unfair!”

Smirking, I held out a set of Core Medals. _Time for him to pick a side._ Eiji didn’t take them.

I watched as Birth and Gotou stared each other down, weapons ready, neither firing. Suddenly, Date turned and pointed his gun at Maki. “Sorry, Doctor!” he said. “I’m the only one who can do this job. The president told me to not let you become a Greeed!”

_Wait…so he was only_ pretending _to be on Maki’s side?_ I realized.

_He sure had me fooled,_ Shingo said. _I’m glad it was all an act, though._

“I would have liked your cooperation if things were different,” Maki was saying. He pulled a pen from his pocket. “Birth has a self-destruct device.”

“Date-san!” Eiji cried. I grabbed his shoulder to keep him from running at Birth.

“A fine end for you,” Maki said. He clicked the pen.

Nothing happened. A red light on Birth’s chest flared and then went out. Eiji and I looked at each other in confusion.

“After you left the lab, I deactivated the self-destruct,” Gotou explained.

Birth fired at Maki, only to be stopped by Gamel, Mezool, and Kazari. “I’m sorry,” Maki said, “but I am very cautious.”

“Traitors must die!” Mezool cried. All three of them attacked Birth at once. I flinched from the power of the explosion that came from their attack.

As the smoke cleared, I passed Eiji the SaGouZou Medals. He transformed and ran into battle. Mezool led him outside. I followed them out of the warehouse. Inside, I could hear Gotou desperately calling Date’s name. I stood behind a pillar to watch. Eiji fought as hard as he could, but three Greeed at once was too much. He fell to the ground, his transformation ended. He tried to stand, but didn’t have the strength. _Tch! How are we going to get out of this one?_ I wondered.

Gotou walked out of the warehouse holding the Birth belt. His face was full of anger and determination. He clicked the belt into place. Striding forward, he transformed. I watched, shocked, as he ran straight at the three Greeed, activating Birth’s flying system as he ran.

There was no hesitation or fear as he circled around, attacking again and again. He flew into the Greeed, knocking them all down, and continued up into the air. He crashed through the wall of the warehouse, emerging through the ceiling a moment later. I ducked and dodged the falling debris. _This guy’s even tougher than Date._

I watched as he powered up all of Birth’s weapons at once, firing an immense blast of power that created a huge explosion. The Greeed fell to the ground. I saw Core Medals floating in the air as the smoke began to clear. _Be right back!_ I flung my arm-self out, grabbing as many Cores as I could. Back with Shingo, I examined my haul and laughed. _Nice. Very nice indeed._ In addition to retrieving the two Cores we’d lost in the last battle, I’d also gotten Lion and Tako.

The Greeed staggered to their feet. Maki was trembling, along with his doll. Birth stood firm, ready to attack again.

My impostor, in his human form, strode into view from behind the building. “Ankh!” Eiji cried. I stared at him as he stalked forward, his wing high in the air.

But for once, Sephiroth wasn’t interested in me. “We’re leaving,” the impostor said. With a giant red whirlwind, he lifted himself, Maki, and the other Greeed into the air. They all disappeared.

Gotou ended his transformation, breathing heavily. “What happened with Date-san?” Eiji asked cautiously.

Gotou shook his head. “It doesn’t look good,” he said.

We followed him back inside. Eiji ran towards Date, calling his name. I sat up on a low brick wall. Slowly, Date’s eyes opened. “I forgot to say something,” he said. Slowly, he sat up. “Please transfer the retirement funds into my account.”

Gotou staggered back towards me. I laughed. “Idiot!”

**

The next day, Eiji, Hina, and I went to see Date off at the airport. I stood back as they said their goodbyes. “I hope you get your surgery,” Eiji said.

“Be careful,” Hina added.

“Hey, Anko!” Date called to me. “Man, don’t you have any parting words?”

I looked him in the eye. “My name’s Ankh.”

The others laughed. “Bye, then,” Date said. He turned and wheeled his suitcase down the hall.


	10. Chapter 9: Nightmare, Rules, Disappearance

_Red feathers everywhere. Shingo’s lifeless face._

_Eiji, lost to the purple Medals, abandoning me in favor of my impostor. My impostor’s arm, reaching to take control of me._

_Alone…alone and helpless and about to disappear._

_The impostor’s voice. “Welcome back…me.”_

My eyes shot open. Early morning daylight streamed through the windows. Instead of my bed, I was sitting at the counter in the restaurant. There was no sign of the impostor anywhere. Desperately, I checked and double-checked to make sure. No, he was gone. What had happened?

 _You had a nightmare._ Shingo’s voice was calm and soothing.

_Shingo? But—you died—I saw you…_

_It wasn’t real_ , he assured me. _Only a dream._

My palms were sweaty. I had to gasp for breath. It had to have been real, to have such an effect on me.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Eiji asked. He stood across the room, sweeping the floor before the restaurant opened for the day. He had betrayed me…would betray me…I moved towards him, but my legs were unsteady. I grabbed his face, looking for any sign that he’d lost control. There was none.

Not yet.

Desperate for some kind of fresh air, I staggered to the window. “Dammit, why am I dreaming?” I muttered. “Is it because of this body?”

 _You have been under a lot of stress lately_ , Shingo pointed out.

Feelings of isolation and helplessness overpowered my mind. What if the dream came true?

What if Eiji turned on me?

What if my impostor attacked?

What if I disappeared? I would fade away into nothingness. I would cease to exist. I would never feel the wind on my face, never taste another ice candy, never fight alongside Eiji again.

I couldn’t move, couldn’t feel, couldn’t _breathe…_

 _What do you see?_ Shingo asked sharply.

_What?_

_Look around right now. Tell me five things that you see._

I forced my eyes to focus. _The window,_ I said. That was one. _Ceiling. Table. Chairs._ One more. _Door._

 _Good_ , Shingo said. _Now four things you can feel._

 _Wind_ , I answered. A cool breeze drifted across my face. _The windowsill._ It was wooden, solid and hard beneath my hands. They were gripping it so tightly my knuckles had turned white. I wrenched them loose. What else did I feel? _The floor._ For once, it was a comfort to have solid ground beneath my feet. _And…my hair_. I ran my fingers through it.

_And what do you hear? Three things._

_Voices._ Eiji was talking to someone outside. It sounded like an argument…at least, Eiji sounded like he was arguing. I couldn’t tell if the other man was arguing or apologizing. What else did I hear? _Birds,_ I told Shingo. _And cars._

 _Good,_ he said. _Now tell me two things you can smell._

I took a deep breath. Someone down the street was cooking breakfast. _Eggs…and freshly-brewed tea._ I took another deep breath. I was starting to feel like myself again. _Any more stupid questions for me?_

 _Just one more_ , Shingo promised. _One thing you can taste._

The inside of my mouth was dry. It tasted like…I wasn’t sure. Something disgusting. _I’m about to be tasting some ice candy,_ I snapped, daring him to complain about it. For once, he had no objection. When I walked past the front door, I saw that the other man was leaving. He bowed an apology to Eiji and walked away. I headed outside. “What was that?” I asked.

“No idea,” Eiji said. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand.

“What’s that?”

He handed the paper over. It was a photo of me, sitting on the roof of the restaurant. “The new neighborhood chairman put up security cameras everywhere. He said climbing in through the windows goes against the rules.”

“Tch. Like he can stop me,” I muttered.

“Like it’s any of his business!” Eiji said hotly. I looked at him, confused. “None of us cares that you climb in through the window, Ankh,” he told me. “It’s just…something you do. There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“Whatever,” I said. I turned around and walked back inside. Eiji followed me. So now the neighborhood chairman was after me? Just what I needed, another problem. It was definitely time for an ice pop. Probably more than one.

Chiyoko and Hina came in as I was finishing my second ice candy. Eiji explained the situation to them. I was only half listening. _Hey, Shingo. What was that counting thing you had me do?_ I asked him.

 _Oh…it’s a grounding technique_ , he said. _It’s supposed to help when you’re in a panic. It gives you something concrete to focus on. They taught all of us as part of our police training._ After a moment, he added, _I thought it worked pretty well._

 _I suppose,_ I said grudgingly. _But…I would have been fine without it._

 _Of course,_ he agreed. There was a hint of a smile in his voice.

I grabbed another ice pop from the freezer. I pulled off the wrapper and let the cool, sweet taste flow over my tongue. The others were still talking about the new chairman and his security cameras.

“What are you all babbling about?” I snapped.

“Man, and here I thought the new chairman was kind of a pushover…this is outrageous!” Chiyoko cried. Then she stopped and turned around to look at me. “Oh, Ankh-chan, I heard it’s your birthday today!” she said, excited again.

“Huh?” I asked. I knew what birthdays were, of course. Kougami was always shouting about them. I supposed if I had one, it would be the day I had been revived.

 _It’s my birthday,_ Shingo said quietly. _I’d forgotten._

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Chiyoko continued. “I know! We’ll have a big party for you tonight! I’ll close the shop early.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said. I stalked off towards the bedroom. Why couldn’t everyone just leave me alone? I jumped onto the bed, desperate to enjoy my ice candy in peace.

Eiji walked in behind me. “It’s the detective’s birthday today,” he said quietly. “Chiyoko saw Hina buying him a present, so she said it was for you.”

“Hmph.”

“It would be nice if Detective-san came to the party. Hina would sure be surprised,” Eiji said. What was he implying?

“What about me?” I asked. I'd be left without a body for the whole evening. I couldn't exactly show up as a floating arm.

 _Couldn't you let me have control without leaving?_ Shingo asked.

I paused. That was honestly something I'd never considered before. _It's too risky,_ I decided. It might not work...or if it did, I might be unable to gain control again.

Eiji ignored my question, choosing instead to look through the stacks of items used to decorate the restaurant. “Chiyoko-san sure has a lot of stuff up here. Oh, look at this!” He held up a tiny piano. “I wonder…” He sat down with the piano on the floor and began to plunk out a tinny melody.

_Happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you…_

Eiji kept trying to convince me to let Shingo go to the party. I wasn’t having any of it.

“Oh. Consider it a way to pay back Hina-chan,” he said finally.

“Eh? Pay back?” I didn’t owe anybody anything. Certainly not her.

“You know,” Eiji said. “When we found out the detective would be fine even without you. Hina said, ‘Let him stay with Onii-chan a bit longer.’ You’re using his body thanks to her.”

Dammit, she had said that. Of course, I had no clue why. I shoved the rest of my ice candy into Eiji’s mouth to shut him up. “Don’t force a debt on me!” I said angrily. “I decide whether to use this body or not. How is Hina involved in all this?” I turned away from him to face the wall. A moment later, I heard him leave and shut the door.

“It’s okay,” I heard him say. “I’ll…talk to him again.”

“Eiji…that time…” Hina began. I dropped silently off of the bed and listened at the door. “What if I had said I wanted Ankh to leave? What would you have done, Eiji-kun?”

He had no answer.

 _I suppose you want me to leave, too,_ I snapped at Shingo. _Well, you can forget it! I don’t care whose birthday it is!_

 _I know_ , he said, his voice resigned. _If things were different, I might try to convince you, but…I understand. Your impostor is out there, looking for you. You’re stronger with me._

It was unsettling to hear that I wasn’t strong enough on my own, but I couldn’t deny the truth in what he’d said. _I’m also stronger_ than _you,_ I reminded him.

 _I do want to go to the party_ , he said. _If you go, at least I’ll be able to see it through you._

 _Tch. What do I want to go for?_ I asked.

 _There’ll be cake_ , he coaxed. _Birthday cake tastes even better than ice candy._ I found that hard to believe. _And Hina wants to give you a present._

 _Taking is better than giving,_ I reminded him.

 _But…_ He sounded confused. _She’s giving it to you._

 _Exactly,_ I said. _If she gives something to me, I’ll have to give something back. It creates an unnecessary expectation._ Suddenly, I sensed a Yummy. It was close by. Time to get to work.

 _You’ll think about it?_ Shingo urged. _The party?_

_Hmph... You say cake is better than ice candy?_

_The best,_ he promised.

 _We’ll see,_ I said. For now, Eiji and I had a job to do. We ran down the street and got to work.

As Eiji and the Yummy fought, a pink shell formed around the monster. _Not again,_ I thought. A moment later, the evolved Yummy hatched. It looked like a giant rooster. The Yummy rolled its arms and began to dance around, kicking its feet in the air.

My impostor was behind this.

The Yummy shot long red ribbons, trying to trap Eiji. He was beginning to falter. Time to switch things up. _Let’s see…_ I looked at our collection of Medals. _We’ll use Shachi, for a water attack…Gorilla for strength…and Cheetah for speed._ “Eiji! Switch Medals!” I shouted as I tossed them his way.

The new combo was working much better, until the Yummy escaped. “We’ll have to go into town to look for it,” Eiji said.

The streets were more crowded than usual. I noticed that the extra people were all wearing police uniforms. Eiji must have sensed something, because I caught a flash of purple in his eyes. Just like in my nightmare…

_“The Ankh that OOO should be working with is not you…”_

“Hey!” I said. “Don’t get cocky just ‘cause you were able to use the power once. You can still go out of control…” I punched him in the gut. “…as long as you have Medals here.”

Eiji winced and doubled over. “You need to be careful too!” he shot back, pushing my arm away. “A bird Yummy means the one who made it was the other you.”

“Call him my impostor,” I said. I turned and walked on ahead. _There’s only one me._

 _Thank goodness for that,_ Shingo said. _One of you is plenty._

Eiji caught up to me as we rounded the corner. There was the Yummy, trapped under a ladder, along with Hina and Chiyoko. “Eiji! There’s something strange!” Chiyoko cried.

“It’s okay! Just keep running!” he called to her. Wordlessly, I threw him the Medals. He caught them smoothly and transformed as we ran past them. We had become quite a team, I realized suddenly.

I watched the battle anxiously. Gotou joined in, and Satonaka arrived as backup a few minutes later. Even together, the Riders were outmatched. The Yummy wrapped Eiji in its ribbons.

Time to switch things up again. I selected new Medals for Eiji to use, and then remembered that his arms were trapped. _Don’t go anywhere,_ I warned Shingo. I released myself and flew towards Eiji to deliver our counterattack.

“I won’t allow it!” the Yummy cried. It sent a ribbon right at me, knocking me off course. There was a snap as the end of the ribbon struck Shingo’s body in the shoulder.

_Dammit! I leave his body for two seconds…_

“Detective-san!” Eiji called. The ribbons burst open as the purple Medals activated themselves.

_No, not that…not now…_

The battle ended with the Yummy escaping once again. Eiji canceled his transformation and ran over to Shingo’s body. “Detective-san!” he called. He placed his hand on the wound on Shingo’s shoulder. His fingers came away with blood on them.

“Tch!” I flew over, anxious to reattach myself. _This is all Eiji’s fault,_ I thought. _If he hadn’t gone and gotten himself trapped, I never would have had to leave._

“Wait a minute!” Eiji shouted as he grabbed me.

When did he get so strong? I couldn’t break out of his hold.

Gotou and Satonaka convinced Eiji to let me take control. I attached myself again. The first wave of pain caught me off guard. My shoulder felt like it was on fire. I winced and grabbed it as I sat up. _Shingo, are you all right?_ Damn, it stung.

 _I’m fine_ , he answered. _If I didn’t know you any better, I’d think you actually cared about me._

The pain was making it hard to breathe. I supposed this was a downside to a human’s enhanced senses. I gripped my shoulder tighter. “Let’s go,” I said to Eiji.

The streets were filled with even more police officers than before. We deduced that whoever was controlling the Yummy had a desire to rule the neighborhood.

Another wave of pain shot through my arm, bringing me to my knees. I doubled over and fought for breath. Eiji knelt down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. “For now, we need to treat you,” he said, concerned. He helped me back to my feet.

“I’m fine,” I hissed, pushing his arm away. We walked the rest of the way back to Cous Coussier in silence.

When we reached the restaurant, I headed towards the back like always. “Are you still going to climb up?” Eiji asked, startled. “Your arm…”

“I said I’m fine!” I winced again, fighting to stay on my feet. I would climb in through that window if it was the last thing I did.

 _It’s all right to admit you need help_ , Shingo said gently.

I ignored him.

The climb up to the attic was excruciating. How did humans deal with pain? It took all of my strength to finally pull myself up onto the edge of the window. I was relieved to see Hina and Eiji already in the room. I heaved my body onto the ledge…and fell down onto the attic floor.

“I’m glad you made it,” Eiji said gently when I came to. He helped me over to the bed.

Hina removed my torn and bloodied clothes, and then prepared a cotton ball with an unfamiliar substance. I caught the scent of something sharp and medicinal. A fresh wave of stinging pain shot through my arm when she touched the cotton to my skin.

“Ow! Dammit, you’re making it worse!” I snapped.

“Sorry,” she said. “I have to clean it so it doesn’t get infected.” She dabbed at it again. “There we go. Next we’ll bandage it.” She began wrapping me with gauze.

Eiji apologized for Shingo’s injuries. I sneered. If he hadn’t gone and gotten himself caught, this would never have happened.

“It’s not your fault,” Hina assured him as she finished bandaging me. “I said that already.” She pulled out a fresh shirt and helped me put it on. I had to admit, my arm was starting to feel better.

“Hina…” Eiji continued hesitantly, “There’ll be a lot of danger like this in the future. It’s because Ankh is with him.”

“Hey!” I cried as I shot to my feet. I started to hit him before remembering why that was a bad idea. I grabbed my injured shoulder again. “Don’t say anything unnecessary,” I told Eiji. “I don’t intend to relinquish this body. Even if it is a mere human, it’s better than nothing.”

 _I’m touched,_ Shingo said.

“We need to think about Hina’s feelings,” Eiji said.

“She said it was okay, don’t take that back!” I shouted.

“Don’t talk like a child!” Eiji snapped.

“Wait a second!” Hina shouted over us. “Eiji-kun, my answer hasn’t changed.” That was a relief. “But I’ve been thinking all this time about why I said it was all right. That’s why I asked you, Eiji-kun. What would you have done?”

There was a long, tense silence before Eiji answered. “I would have driven him out,” he said finally. “Because I made a promise that I would save Detective-san.” I glared at him. I should have known he would turn on me if he had half a chance.

Hina reached over and laid a hand on my arm. “Are you all right?” she asked, concerned. “Does your arm feel better?”

I moved away from her with a glare. “Don’t act like you’re worried about me!” I snapped.

Our conversation was interrupted by a group of the Yummy-controlled cops, who demanded that Eiji and I leave, and threatened Chiyoko with closure if she let us stay. Eiji agreed to go. I followed him reluctantly out of the restaurant. “Why are we leaving?” I growled at him.

“It’s just for now,” he said. “I don’t want to cause Chiyoko-san any trouble.” To judge by the crashing sounds coming from inside the restaurant, Chiyoko and Hina had found some anyway.

I sensed the Yummy’s parent nearby. We may as well do something useful while we were out. “Eiji, I know where the nest is,” I told him. I ran off in the direction of the feeling, Eiji a step behind me. “This is it,” I said as we reached the top of a hill. There was a tall fence surrounding the property, and a sign out in front with a long list of rules.

“Huh? This name…” Eiji said, reading the sign above the front gate. “Shimoda. He’s the neighborhood chairman! The one with the surveillance cameras!” A shower of red ribbons rained down from the other side of the fence.

Shimoda was using the cops as a human shield to protect the Yummy’s parent, who would not leave the house. We were forced to retreat, and decided to watch the house with Candroids until the Yummy left to gather whatever it considered “food.”

“Well then,” Eiji told me, “unless we fix this situation, we can’t return to Cous Coussier.”

I sighed and turned to watch the house across the street. We had a long day ahead of us.

“Aren’t you bored?” I asked Eiji two hours later. We had switched positions so he could watch the house. I stretched my legs and shifted uncomfortably on the bench.

“Not really,” he answered. “When I was traveling, I spent a lot of time by myself. Plus, traveling means you always have to wait for something.”

“Hmph.” There was still no sign of my impostor, though I kept trying to sense him every few minutes. Why hadn’t he appeared yet? I couldn’t let my guard down.

“Why are _you_ bored?” Eiji asked. “Weren’t you trapped for eight hundred years? I’d think an afternoon is nothing compared to that.”

“Yes, but I didn’t spend those eight hundred years fully conscious,” I told him.

“We could sing songs to pass the time,” he suggested. The look on my face made him reconsider.

Wasn’t the Yummy leaving yet? I got up and began pacing. Eiji followed me. “We don’t have to wait here,” he said. “The Candroids will come and find us. Do you want to take a walk?”

It was the best suggestion I’d heard all day. Finally, something to do. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?” I snapped. “Let’s go.”

We walked down along the river. Eiji knelt down next to the riverbank and pulled his spare boxers from his pocket. He began to wash them. “Isn’t this like when we first met?” Eiji asked me. He pulled the shorts from the river and wrung them out.

I snorted at the memory of our early days. “And now you think you can drive me out,” I said mockingly. “You’re so mighty now.”

“I don’t know about mighty,” he said seriously, “but as I am now, I could probably do that.” There was a flash of purple in his eyes.

“Tch. Idiot!” I said. “If you overestimate your ability, you’ll go out of control like the king from 800 years ago.” I shuddered at the memory of being sealed away.

“Oh, I know,” Eiji said. “I was talking about Hina-chan asking if she had said no.”

“That’s why I said it!” I said angrily as I rose to my feet. “Do you really think you can drive me out?” If Eiji wanted to fight, I could put him in his place right now.

“I was secretly hoping she wouldn’t make me,” he said, catching me off guard. “Not right now. Your impostor is after you. If you’re at any disadvantage, everything will be taken away.”

He was far too perceptive. What he said was true, and I couldn’t bear to hear it. “What’s it to you?” I asked, turning away from him.

“It’d give me trouble,” he said. “Ankh, you’re in trouble, aren’t you?”

 _He knows I’m vulnerable_ , I thought. _It’s the perfect opportunity to turn on me._

 _Eiji wouldn’t do that. He cares about you_ , Shingo said.

_Bullshit!_

I heard Hina’s voice from behind us. “Hello!” she called. “I thought you two would be hungry, so I made an obentou.” She smiled and held up a large bag.

 _Hina_ , I thought. _Someone else who pretends to care about me. She’d just as soon see me dead if it meant having her brother back._ I stalked towards her angrily. Her face filled with a mixture of shock and fear. She took a step backwards as I came closer.

“Ankh!” Eiji shouted.

I grabbed Hina by the throat. “Don’t get cocky, Eiji,” I said, not looking in his direction. My voice was low and dangerous. “I can crush you and Hina any time I want. That hasn’t changed since we first met.”

“Ankh!” Hina whispered. She had been so gentle with me when my arm needed bandaging. I tightened my grip.

There were times now when it seemed like she was looking at me instead of looking for Shingo. She struggled briefly before the look in her eyes changed from fear to sadness. I was going to choke the life from her…

“I don’t think that’s true, though,” Eiji said. I tried to grip more tightly around her throat, but I couldn’t. “Ankh, what are you panicking for?”

I realized with horror that I truly could not bring myself to hurt her. This was too much. I released Hina with a shove and turned away from them.

“Everyone!” Chiyoko’s voice echoed down the riverbank. We all turned to see her standing under the bridge with a cart loaded with items from Cous Coussier. “They say I’m out of business!” she called proudly. “So let’s have a party here!”

Hina smiled at me. “Ankh, happy birthday,” she said.

I glared at her, but my heart wasn’t in it.

 _Why didn’t you try to stop me earlier?_ I asked Shingo.

 _The same reason she didn’t_ , he said. She would have, too. She had ripped me from Shingo’s body the first time we’d met. _I knew you couldn’t really hurt her. Not anymore._

 _Tch._ I didn’t like realizing how much I had changed.

They began decorating for the party around nightfall. Chiyoko put up a string of lanterns across the underside of the bridge. Hina added garlands. Everyone else seemed to be having a good time, but I was on edge. Why hadn’t the Yummy left the nest? Why hadn’t my impostor attacked? I hoped the Candroids would return and give us an excuse to end the whole thing. After the sun went down, Eiji lit a bonfire and Chiyoko cooked dinner. Then she brought out her guitar and began playing that damn song again.

_Happy birthday, dear Ankh…_

“I thought there would be cake,” I grumbled.

“Of course!” Hina said. She carried it over to the table where I was sitting. It was covered in a thick layer of white frosting. The top was decorated with fruit and tall swirls of icing, with writing in the middle. I had to admit, it did look delicious.

Eiji put a party hat on my head. “Make a wish and blow out the candles!” he said.

“I wish you all would leave me alone,” I muttered. I blew out all of the candles at once and everyone clapped. Hina cut me a large slice of the cake and put it on a plate. I took a big bite. The frosting tasted creamy and sweet. The cake was soft and moist, and filled with the deep, rich flavor of chocolate.

 _What do you think?_ Shingo asked.

 _I’m not sure yet,_ I said. _Let me have another piece._

“I’m glad Ankh likes the cake,” I heard Hina whisper to Eiji. “It’s Onii-chan’s favorite, too.”

He nodded in agreement. “It’s good to be able to relax,” he added.

 _Tch! Maybe_ he _can relax…_ Why hadn’t my impostor attacked yet?

“Eiji…back then…what I was thinking…” Hina began. I leaned over to hear her better. “I knew if my brother were here, he’d want to help fight. Or maybe I was being selfish and didn’t want to see him in a coma. But I didn’t really have a major reason for letting Ankh stay,” she admitted. “It was just the time we’ve spent together. I don’t really know how I feel about Ankh…but we have spent all this time together.”

 _See?_ Shingo said. _I told you she cares about you._

_Tch._

The party continued late into the night. Chiyoko kept playing her guitar. Once the cake was gone, I lost any pretense of wanting to be there. I shoved my fingers in my ears as Eiji and Hina danced to the music. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, at least. I was miserable. _I hope you’re happy_ , I said to Shingo. _And you do this every year?_

He chuckled. _At least you got cake out of it_ , he said.

The party ended shortly before dawn. “I was having so much fun I forgot about the Yummy,” Eiji admitted as he and Chiyoko began taking down the decorations.

Typical. I hadn’t forgotten about it, or my impostor. “It’s almost morning,” I said. “We may as well stay awake. It should be going for food any time.” I still couldn’t figure out why it hadn’t left yet.

I stood on the river’s edge as the sun began to rise, looking towards the Yummy’s nest for any sign of activity. Eiji joined me.

“It’s a beautiful sunrise, isn’t it?” Hina asked, coming to stand with us. “I’ve always loved being awake to watch the sun come up. The colors…the promise of a new day…is that why you’re here, too?”

“Tch,” I sneered. “We’re watching to see where the Yummy will go.”

“Oh!” Eiji cried suddenly.

“What is it?” I asked.

“I know what the food is!” He pulled a Candroid from his pocket and activated it. “Tell the others to destroy the surveillance cameras,” he said. The robot flew off to comply.

“Why do you want to destroy the cameras?” Hina asked.

“The desire is to rule, right?” Eiji said. “The cameras allow her to see everything that’s happening and catch anyone who doesn’t follow along.”

“I see,” I said, understanding. “So the footage of the city under her rule is the food?”

“That’s why it started by setting up the cameras,” Eiji said. “The food will be supplied automatically then.”

Without the footage, the Yummy would have to leave. I sensed movement coming from the nest. “It’s going out,” I said.

A moment later, Eiji sensed it too. “Let’s go,” he said. I nodded in agreement. “About the detective’s body…” Eiji began. I turned around to look at him. “Be careful with it. If you’re too rough with it, I will take it away,” he said.

“Just try it,” I snapped. We ran off down the road together, following the Yummy’s signal.

“This way,” Eiji said, pointing left as we came to a crossroads.

“I know that!” I snapped. “Wait…how did _you_ know that?”

“I…” Eiji looked away.

“The Medals inside you?” I asked. I wasn’t entirely comfortable with Eiji having Greeed powers. Still, I would worry about that later. “Tch! At least you don’t need me to tell you where to go anymore.”

The Yummy was dancing angrily around a parking lot. “Good morning!” Eiji called to it. “I’m not surprised you get up early.”

Gotou arrived on his motorcycle. “I think you’ll be going back to sleep soon,” he added.

“You bastards!” the Yummy shouted. “How dare you?”

I ran up the fire escape of a nearby building to watch the battle below. There was still no sign of my impostor, which was a constant worry in the back of my mind. What better time to attack than while I was concentrating on the battle? The tide shifted back and forth before Eiji got the upper hand. He called for the LaToraTah combo. I nodded and tossed the Medals down to him.

Eiji ran at the Yummy. He sliced it with the Tora claws, and it exploded into Cell Medals. “Good night,” he said. The battle was over. Now, I could finally relax.

“We haven’t seen your impostor for a while,” Eiji remarked as we headed back. “I wonder why.”

“Heh!” _Took him long enough to notice._ “That doesn’t matter now. He’s probably too busy fighting with the other Greeed.”

“Thank goodness everything’s back to normal,” Chiyoko was saying as we arrived in front of the restaurant. “We’re open for business again today.”

“We’re back,” Eiji added.

“Welcome back!” Hina called. I walked past her. It was time for an ice pop. I grabbed one from the kitchen and went to head upstairs.

Hina met me again on my way up. “Here,” she said, grabbing a shopping bag from the counter. “Although I had it prepared for Onii-chan.” She held the bag out towards me.

We stared at each other for a long moment. “Tch.” I sneered and her smile faltered. I didn’t want her to give me anything. I started to walk past.

 _Come on,_ Shingo goaded. _Don’t you want to see what’s inside?_

I reached back and snatched the bag from her hands. _I don’t mind taking things from her._ I shoved my ice pop into my mouth and headed upstairs to the attic. I peeked inside the gift bag. Despite everything, I was curious to see what was in there.

I sensed the danger a moment too late. My impostor was there, sitting on the top bunk. I turned around to face him, alarmed. He jumped down and shifted to his Greeed form. “After battle is when your guard is lowest, isn’t it?” he said menacingly. _Dammit!_ He was right.

 _Eiji!_ I cried. He should be able to use the purple Medals to sense the impostor…or sense my disappearance.

The impostor gave a small snort of laughter. “Just give up,” he said. “I have a full body. You’re only an arm. Come back to me, and we will be complete!” He knocked me to the floor.

“Never!” I said. Quickly, I slid the album containing the Core Medals under the dresser. Whatever happened to me, the impostor wouldn’t get his hands on them.

I pulled myself to my feet and grabbed onto a pillar for support. My impostor sat down on the window ledge and sent out an enormous wave of power to draw me in. My Cell Medals went first. Red feathers were swirling everywhere.

Eiji and Hina burst into the room and shouted my name.

I was losing Cell Medals fast. They flew across the room as my impostor drew them in. My strength was fading. He’d picked the perfect time to attack. _Shingo…look after that idiot Eiji_ , I said.

 _Don’t talk like this is the end!_ Shingo pleaded. _We’ll find a way to save you. Just hang in there._ I couldn’t hold onto my Medals and the pillar. I lost my grip and began sliding across the floor.

Strong fingers closed around mine. Hina. She grabbed onto Eiji with her other hand, and he grabbed onto the door frame. I clung to her with all of my might. There was just one more thing I needed to do. I pressed one of my Core Medals into her hand.

She and Eiji tried to pull me back, but I could feel myself slipping away. It had taken all of my strength to hold on as long as I had. There was a final burst of feathers as the rest of my Cores were taken in by the impostor.


	11. Chapter 10: Memories, Identity, Destruction

I had forgotten how dull my Greeed senses were. At first, I couldn’t see anything at all. Slowly, things started to come into focus. What I could see was fuzzy. Colors were muted. I heard Eiji and Hina calling, their voices sounding muffled and far away, though we were still in the same room.

“Hmph,” my impostor sneered. We jumped up from the window ledge. The impostor flexed his wings. I didn’t have the strength to resist. The right one appeared along with the left. “Welcome back, Me,” he said. Slowly, we rose into the air. I was finally flying for the first time in months, and I was absolutely miserable.

The impostor tried to completely revive. It didn’t work. _Not so fast,_ I said smugly.

“A Medal…is missing?” he cried in disbelief.

_That’s right, you bastard,_ I told him.

Hina was clutching her hands to her chest. The impostor used his right hand— _my_ hand—to throw a fireball at her and Eiji. That was the last time I’d let him do that. I was relieved to see them dodge it. Eiji pulled Hina to her feet and they ran off.

The impostor glared at me. “What a surprisingly desperate attempt,” he said. We flew off after my allies.

They were in the basement of a large building. We landed at the other end of a dimly-lit hallway. “Give back my Medal,” he said, spreading his arms wide. Eiji stepped in front of Hina protectively. “If you’re good and hand it over, I’ll help you.”

Eiji transformed with the dinosaur Medals. He threw his head back and roared. His eyes were glowing with the out-of-control power.

If he attacked us like that, I’d be in trouble, too. _Eiji! Can you hear me?_ I called out to the Medals inside him. _I’m still here!_ I had no idea if he would be able to detect my presence, but I had to try. Eiji _! Don't be fooled into thinking I'd give up so easily! It's going to take more than that to get rid of me._

Slowly, his eyes faded to green. He shifted his stance with newfound determination.

He and the impostor stared at each other for a long moment. Then Eiji charged. The impostor fought back, first with his left arm and then with my right. I had to conserve my strength. If I waited for the right moment, I could prevent one attack.

Eiji threw kicks and punches. We blocked most of them and sent a few punches of our own. “Just give up!” the impostor shouted. When I could sense him preparing to send another fireball, I resisted with all of my might. He grabbed my arm-self and stared at it. “Huh? But why?” he asked in disbelief.

Eiji backed up and attacked again. The impostor continued fighting, using only his left side. “Dammit,” he said. “Looks like I’m not assimilating it very quickly.” He kicked Eiji hard enough to send him flying into the wall, and we made our escape.

We landed on a small cliff in the woods near Doctor Maki’s mansion. “Why are you being so stubborn?” he cried, holding my arm-self.

_I’m the one who should revive_ , I told him. _Not you._

“You should just give it all up already,” he said. “Your mind…everything!”

_Never_ , I told him.

“I’m telling you to stop this pointless resistance!”

Cell Medals dropped from our body as I threw myself at the rocks on the ground. Again. Again. _I can do this all day_ , I told him. _If it weakens you, I don’t care what it does to me._

“Enough!” he cried. He grabbed me with his arm and held me above the ground. He sent a burst of power inwards at me, trying to wipe out my consciousness. I struggled to hold on to my sense of self.

_What do I see? Grass…rocks…trees in the distance…clouds in the sky…the ground below. That’s five._

_I feel…pain. Good. I hope he can feel it too. His arm is…cold, hard, unyielding. I feel the wind. One more thing…my fingers._ I flexed them.

The other senses were harder. What did I hear? Everything was muffled. “What are you babbling about?” the impostor snapped at me.

_I hear your stupid voice_ , I said. _That’s one._

I strained, trying to hear the other sounds of the forest. At last, I was able to detect birds singing in the distance and a frog in a nearby pond. If I strained even harder, I could detect the faint scent of the dirt below and flowers on the breeze.

Taste had always been impossible with my Greeed senses. I recalled the vivid memory of my first time tasting an ice pop. _Orange...cherry...blue raspberry...lime..._ The only thing better than tasting the first one was discovering that all of the flavors tasted different from each other.

“Ice candy?” my impostor sneered. “How pointless.”

Doctor Maki strode through the woods and approached us. He held an umbrella in one arm and his doll, as always, on the other. He was wearing a thermos across his chest. “So, you have yet to absorb the other Ankh-kun?” he asked.

“The other Ankh is gone,” the impostor answered as Maki folded his umbrella. “There is only one me.”

“But the other one existed first,” Maki said. “He has a strong will. It is not surprising that it will take some time. But…” he added, “Now that OOO doesn’t have Ankh-kun, this is the best chance for taking the Core Medals.” He opened up his thermos and poured the ice and water out onto the ground. He drew out a Cell Medal and threw it into the pile of ice.

_Idiot,_ I thought. _Who makes a Yummy from_ ice _?_

The Yummy that formed resembled a spiky blue dinosaur. It rose to its feet and roared triumphantly at the sky. “If OOO tries to come, stop him,” Maki told it. The Yummy ran off. “Let’s go,” Maki told the impostor. We followed him back to the mansion.

The other Greeed were waiting for us there—Kazari, in his human form, and Gamel and Mezool in their Greeed forms. How I despised them. “At least we can agree on that,” my impostor muttered.

“Ankh,” Mezool said. “You were able to take back your other self?”

“Yes,” he said. “There is only one me now.”

_Not if I have anything to say about it_ , I told him defiantly.

“And yet, you haven’t completely revived,” Kazari remarked.

“One of those worthless humans stole my final Core Medal,” he said angrily. “OOO is protecting her.”

How dare he call Hina worthless? I clenched my fist.

“Hello, Ankh!” Gamel called. “Which one are you?”

“I told you!” the impostor shouted, clenching his other fist. “The other Ankh is gone! There is only _me._ ” He shifted to his human form. It felt…wrong. Too small, too tight, my voice too high. I could feel his pleasure at my discomfort.

“I have to admit, I didn’t think the other Ankh would disappear so easily,” Kazari said. He leaned casually against the wall. “He must have been pretty weak if he lost to _you_.”

“It’s not like that! I was stronger and I was smarter.”

“Come now, Kazari. Come now, Ankh,” Mezool said smoothly. “Let’s not fight. Shall we play a game of chess?”

“Chess is boring!” Gamel whined. “Mezool, I want some candy.”

She hid a scowl. “Then go into town and get some,” she said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. “Kazari, you go with him.”

If I had to choose, I would take Gamel’s bumbling stupidity over Mezool’s false sincerity. “I’ll go,” I said. I was surprised to hear my words come out of the impostor’s mouth. I supposed that hadn’t been paying attention to their bickering, and so had left his guard down just long enough for me to take control.

He recovered quickly. The others stared at us. “I want to go to town too,” the impostor said. “I’m…sick of chess.”

“Heh. That’s just because I beat you last time,” Kazari sneered. “You and Gamel have fun together.” He laughed and gave us a dismissive little wave.

Gamel shifted to his human form. “Oh boy!” he cried. “Let’s go get candy!”

“You’ll pay for that!” the impostor hissed at me quietly as we walked back through the woods. “I can’t believe I’m stuck babysitting Gamel.”

“Ankh! Who’re you talking to?” Gamel asked.

“Never mind!” he snapped.

We walked into town. There was a man on the side of the road, selling ice pops from a cart. I wondered if it was the same man who had given me my very first ones. As we walked past, I shot my arm out and snatched one. The man didn’t notice.

“What’s that?” Gamel asked.

“Ice candy,” the impostor answered. He unwrapped it and took a bite. I couldn’t taste any flavor at all. It was like eating water. Even some of the coldness was gone.

“Is it good?”

“Delicious,” he lied.

“Hey, Ankh! I want some!” Gamel cried.

“Get your own,” he answered, taking another bite. I was devastated. Even ice candy tasted like nothing now. He ate the rest slowly, reveling in my disappointment and Gamel’s jealousy.

We walked past a shop selling candy and toys. “Candy!” Gamel cried. He ran inside. The impostor followed him. Gamel pulled a large bag from his pocket and began filling it. He swept his arm across one long shelf, pushing all of the candy into the bag. Then he grabbed handfuls of more sweets and threw them in until the bag was bulging. It was an impressive haul. Gamel turned around to leave.

“Hey! Wait a minute!” the shop owner called. “You haven’t paid for all that yet.”

Gamel grabbed the man by the front of his shirt with one hand and shifted to his Greeed form. “This is my candy,” he told the man, lifting him in the air. He pulled his other hand back to throw a punch.

“Gamel, stop,” the impostor said calmly. “If you cause a fuss, OOO will come. We don’t want that.”

Gamel considered this for a moment and then slowly put the man back down. “This is my candy,” Gamel repeated. He shifted back to his human form.

“Y-yes,” the shop owner stammered. All of the color had drained from his face. He stared at Gamel open-mouthed. “Your…your candy.”

“Let’s go,” the impostor said. Gamel followed him out of the shop.

We went into three more shops, with Gamel filling a bag in each one, before the sun began to dip below the horizon. “Time to go now,” the impostor said.

“No! More candy!” Gamel complained.

The impostor clenched his fists. “Mezool will be worried if we aren’t back soon,” he said.

“Oh!” Gamel shouted. “I will give Mezool all of the best candies! I’m sure she’ll like them.”

We walked past the man selling ice pops again. Gamel took one this time. “You’re right, Ankh! It’s good!” he said, biting right through the wrapper. Once the ice candy was gone, he crunched noisily on the wooden stick. “Mmmm!”

Mezool and Kazari were playing another round of chess when we returned. “I got lots of candy!” Gamel boasted. “Mezool, you can have some, too.”

“That’s nice,” Kazari said dismissively. “Ankh, are you ready to lose another game against me?”

“You’re the one who’s going to lose,” he promised, “first thing tomorrow.” He went upstairs to an empty room.

“Why are you still here?” he hissed at me. His presence in my mind was a constant pressure, pushing down and down until it threatened to push me out of existence. We struggled all night. I fought back with everything I had, but I could feel myself beginning to weaken. “I’m going to win eventually,” he taunted as the sun began to shine through the window. “It’s only a matter of time before you completely disappear.”

I knew he was right.

Suddenly, I heard Doctor Maki’s voice outside the door. “We must make OOO continue to fight,” he said.

“Right!” the Yummy agreed.

_Why would Eiji stop fighting?_ I wondered, alarmed.

“You will go into town,” Maki continued. “Get as many people as you can to call for help. He will come if they are in danger.”

“Understood!” the Yummy said. It stomped off down the stairs.

The impostor got up and watched it leave the mansion. Kazari was standing on the landing to the second floor. I could hear Mezool and Gamel down below us. Gamel was tearing through the candy he’d taken the day before. “It’s so yummy!” he cried. “Mezool, this is good!” He handed something to her. “Here, Mezool, this is for you,” he said proudly.

“Thank you,” she said. She tossed the bag over her shoulder. “Eat up, Gamel,” she told him.

“Yummy!”

“Man,” Kazari said to the impostor. “It’s not like he can really tell the difference.” There was a loud, sickening crunch as Gamel bit into something that did not sound like it was meant to be eaten. “You going to get your Medals?” he asked.

“Maki is using the Yummy to lure out OOO,” he answered. “Maybe I’ll take the purple Medals next.”

_Tch. Just try it_ , I told him. He responded with another burst of crushing power. Everything went dark. I could no longer see through his eyes.

_Are you on OOO's side? You’re no longer worthy of being called a Greeed._ I heard his voice. Everything else was muffled. _You’re not even a human. You’re nothing._

I lost all sense of time. With no way to see the outside world, I focused on the memories of my time with the others. I saw Eiji, catching the Medals and preparing to transform. Hina, holding out the bag with my birthday present. Gotou’s solemn, determined face. Date, smiling as he hoisted his tank of Cell Medals onto his shoulder. Chiyoko, dancing around the restaurant with her endless enthusiasm.

I recalled the feel of the wind in my hair, and the ground beneath my feet as I stood on the rooftop to watch the city below. I thought of the Core Medals, round and hard in my hand, and how it felt to toss them to Eiji as he rushed into battle. I remembered Hina’s hand desperately clutching mine as she tried to pull me back to safety. Had that been only yesterday? It felt like an eternity ago.

I remembered the smile in her voice when she wished me a happy birthday. I heard Eiji saying, “If you were gone, it’d give me trouble.” Shingo, promising they would find a way to save me.

I recalled the sweet scent of cherry blossoms on the breeze, and the spices in the kitchen of the restaurant. If I concentrated hard enough, I could almost taste the cool, refreshing, citrusy flavor of an orange ice pop.

_I’m not nothing,_ I said defiantly, fighting my way back to consciousness.

I could no longer see any colors. Everything was fuzzy, but I was able to make out basic outlines. It was something.

“You’re still here?” the impostor asked, shocked. “Oh well. Just in time to watch me defeat OOO,” he boasted. We were sitting on the roof of a tall building overlooking the town square. It was full of people, all of whom appeared to be trapped. The Yummy was there, too.

“Help!” cried a man in a business suit.

The Yummy walked up to him. “If you want help, then ask for OOO,” it said.

“What’s OOO?” asked another man.

The Yummy encased him entirely in ice, and then delivered a powerful kick. The ice shattered, leaving no trace of the man who had been inside. “What’s wrong?” the Yummy shouted to the rest of the crowd. “Cry out already!”

“Help!” someone shouted. “Help, OOO!”

Everyone soon joined in. “That’s it,” the Yummy said. “Cry out more!”

Gotou drove up on his motorcycle, already transformed into Birth. Where was Eiji? There was no sign of him anywhere.

Birth rammed the Yummy with his bike, and it went flying.

The people trapped in the ice kept shouting and crying for OOO. “Looks like your precious Kamen Rider can’t be bothered to come save them,” the impostor sneered. He sent a final burst of power inwards at me.

Why hadn’t Eiji come yet? Everything went dark again.

This was it, then. I was finished. My impostor had been stronger in the end. There was nothing left for me to see, or hear, or feel. Maybe I was nothing after all. So why not let myself go? If this was all that was left of my existence, this dark and silent prison, perhaps it was better to not exist at all.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, bright enough that even I could see it. Slowly, I became aware of voices—Eiji’s and the impostor’s.

“It’s not your Medal,” Eiji was saying. “It belongs to him!”

“Pterra! Tricera! Tyranno! Putotyrannosaurus!”

_Here we go_ , I thought. _Took him long enough._

I felt rather than saw the battle. The impostor used my arm to throw fire at Eiji. There was nothing I could do to stop him any longer. Eiji countered with an ice attack. Then the fighting began in earnest. They appeared to be evenly matched. They delivered blow after blow to each other, until the impostor collapsed to the ground. There was a thud as Eiji collapsed, too.

I heard a roar as Eiji lost control of the Medals’ power. Then we were flying. The impostor seemed to be defending more and attacking less. The uncontrolled power gave Eiji the upper hand.

There was a sharp wave of pain as our left wing was sliced off, followed by the right a moment later. I felt the wind rushing as we crashed to the ground and landed with an impact that cracked the pavement around us.

Eiji roared again and sliced with his axe, right at the heart of the Core Medals. I felt the full force of his attack. It felt as though something shattered inside of me.

“It can’t be!” the impostor cried. “My Cores! My…”

Everything went bright.

An explosion roared.

Everything went dark.

_What happened?_ I felt for my Core Medals. I could only detect four of them nearby, besides my own personal Core. There had been eight. _Eiji…when he attacked…did he_ break _the Cores? I didn’t think that was possible._

Suddenly, I realized something even more important. The impostor’s presence was gone.

I was free.


	12. Chapter 11: Wings, Fire, Greeed Alliance

Would five Cores be enough for a full human form? It would only be temporary, but it would have to do. I pulled myself together using the Cell Medals that littered the ground. The arm came first, naturally, and then the rest of me. Might as well keep the form I was used to. I modeled myself after Shingo, though with my own hair and fashion.

Although I appeared human, I had only my limited Greeed senses. _Not enough. I need…more. I need human senses again._

I looked around. The square was empty of the people who had been trapped there earlier, presumably freed before the battle began. The Yummy was gone, too. Eiji was on the ground, no longer transformed. Hina sat next to him, holding his hand. Shingo stood behind them. All of them stared at me.

Shingo was here? How convenient. I met his eyes and smirked. _Welcome back, me._

“Eiji, I will thank you this one time, for getting rid of that annoying impostor,” I said as I strode towards them. I walked right past Eiji and up to Shingo. It was time to take my body back.

Eiji and Hina shouted at me. I didn’t listen.

Shingo said nothing, but there was a hint of fear in his eyes. I rolled my neck and grinned at him hungrily. “All that’s left…” I said.

“Ankh!” Eiji cried.

I closed my hand around Shingo’s throat as I lifted him into the air. He clawed at my arm with both hands, trying to get me to let go. I gripped tighter, feeling his pulse beating wildly just beneath the skin. There was no way he’d let me take control of his body again if he was conscious.

“Onii-chan!” Hina screamed.

Suddenly, I felt myself beginning to fall apart. Cell Medals dropped from my body and clinked as they hit the ground. “Tch. I can only hold this form this long?” I asked. It hadn’t even been a full minute. “I’m glad the impostor is gone, but I lost those Core Medals, too.” Who knew the purple ones held such power?

Shingo continued fighting me as my human form collapsed back into Medals, leaving me with only my arm-self. I closed my hand tighter around his neck. “For now, I still need him,” I told everyone. “Obey me a bit longer.” I whispered to Shingo, “If you listen, I’ll let you say goodbye.” He immediately went limp.

“Stop!” Hina cried. There was an explosion of feathers as we fell to the ground. I slipped myself onto Shingo’s arm. Everything came into sharp, clear focus. Oh, it felt good to have this body back. “Onii-chan…” Hina said.

 _Ten seconds,_ I told him. I raised my arm.

“Hina…don’t worry. I’m okay,” Shingo said, his voice strained. “You should…do what you can.”

Everything flashed red as I assumed full control. I used my arm to pull myself to my feet, feeling more powerful than I had since I’d been revived. I might even be able to summon…yes…there they were. _My wings_.

They stretched out behind me, itching to take me back to the sky. “Even with the Cores gone, without the impostor, I’m completely different,” I announced. “Just like 800 years ago…this is my original power!” The others stared at me in shock.

“Ankh! Think about Hina-chan’s feelings!” Gotou shouted. “And Hino too! Do you understand the risks he took to save you?”

“This and that are different things,” I told him. I’d thanked Eiji for destroying the impostor, hadn’t I? What more did they want? “And…you saved me. Did you think I’d be satisfied with just this one arm?” I held it aloft. “Don’t kid yourselves.” I flexed my wings, sending out a burst of power. It knocked everyone down, and the Medals went flying. One of them rolled towards me. I reached down and picked it up. It was the Taka Medal I’d given to Hina.

“Give me the rest,” I said to Eiji. “They’re mine.”

He shook his head. “First, separate yourself from Shingo-san,” he said firmly.

Tch. Of course he’d be difficult about this. “I told you, I still need this body. Hurry with the Medals, Eiji.”

“Ankh!” he shouted. “You should know better than to do such a cruel thing!” His eyes flashed purple. _Dammit, not again!_ “Separate yourself from Shingo-san. Return him to Hina-chan.”

“Silence!” I cried. My own eyes flashed red. “Just hand over the Medals already!” I had to end this quickly. I sent out another burst of power from my wings. It collided in the air with a blast from Eiji. “This power…” I whispered, awed.

“Give Shingo-san back,” Eiji said again. “If you don’t…I’ll destroy all your Cores!”

“Eiji! Just try it!” The taunt had always worked in the past…but then he sent out a powerful burst of black and purple clouds. Dammit, I couldn’t take another fight yet. I shot up into the air.

 _How dare he call my bluff?_ I thought as I rose higher. It was sobering to realize that if we fought, I might actually lose. I could sense an emptiness where he had shattered the red Cores. If he’d hit the one that was _me…_

The sky was an impossibly perfect blue, with large, white clouds off in the distance and the bright sun beating down overhead. Looking down, I saw the city growing smaller as I continued upward. Turning my head, I caught sight of my wings for the first time with human eyes. They were beautiful, iridescent, a million different colors I’d never be able to name. As I flapped them, I could feel the tension in my muscles beginning to relax.

The wind rushed across my wings, through my hair, over my body. The cool air raced across my face as I felt the warmth of the sun on my back. It was exhilarating. To feel like this, when I’d come so close to never feeling anything again…

I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. I took a deep breath and listened to the wind as it whooshed past my ears. Below, I heard the distant rumble of a train. I breathed in again. The scent of someone’s cooking wafted on the breeze.

The air smelled different up here, fresh and sweet, unencumbered by the exhaust from the cars below. It tasted different, too, cool and crisp. I flew lazily in a circle, taking in all of the sensations around me. How I had missed flying! All that time spent climbing through the window, sitting in trees, trying in vain to capture the sky…it was good to be back. If only Eiji had listened and just handed over the rest of my Medals, everything would be perfect. Why did he have to be so difficult?

 _I suppose he didn’t want you to take control of me again,_ said a familiar voice in the back of my mind.

 _Ah, Shingo-kun, you know me better than that,_ I said. _You know I’d never give this body up willingly._

 _Oh, so I’m Shingo-_ kun _now?_ His voice sounded amused. _You must have missed having me in your head._

_Tch. Better you than someone trying to eradicate me._

_Imagine that,_ he said. _A worthless, idiotic_ human _is better company than one of your own kind._

 _Aside from Gamel’s obsession with Mezool, none of us have ever liked each other_ , I told him. _We’ll work together if we have to and then turn on each other the moment it’s convenient. I would never trust the other Greeed. They’re worse than humans._

 _And you’re better than both them and us, I suppose_ , Shingo said.

_Of course. With a Greeed’s power and a human’s enhanced senses, I can drink in everything this world has to offer._

_You seem…different, now_ , Shingo said hesitantly as we flew through the air.

 _Good,_ I told him. _Before, I had gotten weak. I was starting to forget that the only way to get what you want is to take it._

 _Is that why you nearly choked me to death?_ There was an emotion I couldn’t identify in his voice. _We’re right back to you needing to prove how powerful you are._

 _I won’t lose again._ My voice was steel. _Not to the Greeed, or Eiji, or anyone else._

 _I would have offered to help, you know_ , Shingo said gently. _If you’d given me the chance._

_Tch. Would you have volunteered to give me this body?_

He was silent for a long moment. _I don’t know,_ he said finally. _But…I might have. The way things are now, though…I don’t know if Hina and Eiji will ever forgive you._

 _Eiji’s an idiot, and so are you!_ I snapped. _I don’t need him anymore._

My wings were starting to get sore. I looked around for a place to land and spotted a bridge down below. _I’ll bet you were glad to be rid of me_ , I said as my feet touched the ground again. I tucked my wings away.

 _I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t happy to have my body back_ , Shingo admitted. _But I was worried about you, Ankh-chan. Eiji and Hina were, too._

 _Hmph. I don’t believe that for a second,_ I said.

 _I’ll prove it to you,_ he told me. _You saw my memories before, right? When you first took control of my body? Why don’t you see what happened while you were gone._

 _Fine._ I watched the events of the last two days play out in Shingo’s memory as I walked along the bridge.

I had to laugh at his attempts to partner with Eiji. His strategies were good—he’d learned them from me, after all—but his aim… _It’s all in the wrist,_ I told him absently.

_Hmm?_

_When you throw the Medals,_ I explained, _you need to kind of flick your wrist. And make sure you have a good hold on them before you throw._

_Oh. Right._

I sifted through his memories again. Their conversation with Gotou came as a bit of a shock. Eiji was becoming a Greeed? I couldn’t think of a single human who was less like them…like us…still, that could mean that he was more susceptible to the Medals’ influence. And it explained why he’d been late to the battle.

I couldn’t think about that right now. I had problems of my own to worry about, like what to do about my destroyed Cores. The Taka medal gave me six, but with the other three gone I’d never be able to completely revive…

I slammed my hand down on the railing of the bridge. “Dammit, I can’t give up!” I said aloud. “There has to be something I can do.”

Suddenly, I caught the presence of another Greeed. It was faint, but still detectable. I looked around. A scowling human sat in the front of a recycling truck. I caught the man’s gaze and his eyes flashed green. “It couldn’t be…” _Uva?_ His tenacity nearly rivaled my own.

If I made a Yummy from his host, it could generate enough Cell Medals for Uva to revive, and then he would owe me a favor. “Guess I’ll try it,” I said.

 _Watch. You throw it like this,_ I told Shingo. I tossed a Cell Medal at the man’s forehead. A slot opened up and the Medal disappeared inside. A perfect shot. I felt a warm tingling in my fingers, as the power worked to birth the Yummy. There was an invisible rope connecting us, so I'd always be able to find it. My first Yummy since I’d been sealed away. Another power I thought I’d lost forever had returned.

An egg formed around the man’s body. Moments later, a Yummy hatched and separated itself from him. Things were definitely looking up. “Let’s go,” I said. I let my wings burst forth and soared up into the sky.

 _You’ve gotten good at the grounding exercise_ , Shingo remarked.

 _Hmm?_ I asked.

 _After we left Eiji_ , he reminded me. I had done it without even realizing.

 _I…had time to practice it_ , I told him. I would never admit to him any more than that.

I used my Greeed powers to change my clothes, the same way I had changed my hair. Black shirt, with a red right sleeve. White shirt underneath. Gray jeans and tight black shoes. “Much better,” I said.

I flew over the woods behind Doctor Maki’s mansion. He was nearby. There was a flutter of feathers as I landed on the lower branches of a tree in front of him.

I could sense the purple Medals awakening in him. They were even stronger with him than they were with Eiji. 

Maki told me that he wanted Eiji’s Medals so that he could have the power to destroy whichever of us went out of control and destroyed the world. He was a real piece of work. But the wheels in my mind were turning, figuring out how to use this knowledge to my advantage. “I don’t mind helping you,” I told him. I jumped out of the tree and landed next to him on the ground.

 _Ankh!_ Shingo cried. _You can’t be serious!_

“Oh? In what way?” Maki asked.

“Maybe by letting me be the container for the Medals,” I told him.

 _What? No! Absolutely not!_ Shingo said. _Didn’t you hear him? He’s trying to bring about the end of the world!_

 _I know what I’m doing_ , I told him. _I don’t want the world to end any more than you do. But Maki is useful to me right now, so I’ll play his little game._

“What has happened to the other Ankh-kun?” Maki asked.

“Tch. He’s gone,” I said. “Eiji destroyed his Core…along with two of mine.” I turned my head away in disgust.

“Truly, the power of nothingness is mighty,” he said. “You do understand about the possibility of losing control? The probability is especially high in your case. Since you let OOO destroy three of your Core Medals…”

“That’s why!” I shouted. I walked toward him. For once, he met my eyes rather than the doll’s. “No matter what, I want to be a complete being. For that cause, I will brave any danger.”

“I understand,” Maki said, turning his head away again. “Destruction will win over desire and bring the world to a perfect end.” He turned and walked away.

 _And this is who you want to work with_ , Shingo said.

 _This is my only chance at fully reviving_ , I told him. _I will not let myself disappear._

It was time to see how my Yummy was doing. I brought my wings out again and flew back into town. I was able to sense it easily, and I soon found the truck that was its nest. It had morphed into a vulture-like creature. I landed on the back of the truck. “Have you seen OOO?” I asked the Yummy.

“I fought OOO and Birth,” it boasted. “I sent them flying with my vortex powers.”

“Good,” I told it. “But…you don’t have enough Cell Medals to defeat them.” I could sense the large cache it had already.

“Then I’ll get even more!” it said. “I must have more Cell Medals. I will destroy OOO.” The Yummy slammed its fists together.

 _Is that really what you want?_ Shingo asked, alarmed.

 _Tch. There’s no way Eiji could lose to this thing,_ I said _. I just need it to give me enough Cell Medals to bring Uva back._

 _And then what?_ His voice was wary.

_We’ll have to work together. The five of us should be strong enough to take the purple Medals. That way he can’t destroy any more of the Cores._

_The others might kill him,_ Shingo said.

 _That’s not my problem_ , I answered coldly. _We were allies once. I guess we’re enemies now._

I watched the Yummy until night fell. Its target appeared to be men with girlfriends, which gave it a wide array of people to attack. I sat perched on a rooftop and watched as it knocked yet another woman’s boyfriend unconscious. It had built up quite an impressive number of Cell Medals. “Guess it’s about time,” I said.

Eiji and Gotou found the Yummy the next morning. I found a spot close enough to see what was happening, but far enough away to avoid detection. As expected, the Yummy wasn’t able to put up much of a fight. The battle lasted only a few minutes before I heard the inevitable explosion into Cell Medals. The man under Uva’s control drove the truck over, and the Cell Medals filled the bed in the back. Time to make my appearance. I flew over and landed in the back of the truck.

“Ankh!” Eiji cried.

“This is what I wanted,” I told him, indicating the pile of Cell Medals. I sat down and grabbed a handful, listening to them clink as I dropped them back down. “I’ll be taking these.” We drove off, Eiji calling after me. I stood on the back of the truck, reveling in the feel of the wind in my hair. We sped down the road. This was almost as much fun as flying.

Eiji caught up to us a minute later on a Ride Vendor. “Ankh! What are you trying to do?” he yelled.

“There’s only one reason for the Greeed to gather Medals, right?” I shouted back.

“But your Cores are already…” he began.

“Yeah! And who do I have to thank for that?” I spat. “But I can’t just give up because of it. This is my desire from 800 years ago!”

“But that’s no reason to involve innocent people!” he said.

Tch. I’d hardly call Uva “innocent.” Not that it mattered anyway. “Eiji,” I called, “I’m tired of hearing you preach!” I launched a fireball at him. It hit the road behind the bike. He had to swerve away from the explosion. I threw more and more. He swerved and dodged again and again until he lost control and the bike fell over. He hit the ground and rolled off. We drove away. Good riddance.

 _You really do think Eiji’s your enemy now,_ Shingo said quietly.

 _If he’s not with me, he’s against me,_ I said.

It was time for the next part of my plan. Uva’s host pulled the truck over. “Well, now the pest is gone,” I said to him. “Man…your tenacity is something to be admired. I’m amazed you made it this far with just one Medal.”

Uva’s Core flew up from the back of the man’s neck and floated through the air into the pile of Cell Medals. There was a clinking sound as he absorbed them all.

“This is thanks to me,” I reminded him. Slowly, the mass of Medals formed itself into the Greeed who would, for the moment, be my ally. “You better pay me back, Uva.”

Uva formed his claws and slowly turned around. “It was thanks to my strength,” he boasted. “Why do you care about me, anyway?”

“I need all of us together,” I said. “OOO has the power to destroy Core Medals now. We have to stop him.”

He nodded slowly. “Are the others still working with Maki?” he asked.

I sneered. “Yes.”

“Let’s go,” he said. “Kazari and I have a score to settle.” He shifted to his human form and we set off for the mansion.

**

I flung open the doors to Maki’s mansion and strode inside, Uva on my heels. The others, all in their human forms, stared at us in shock.

“But how?” Kazari asked.

“It can’t be,” Mezool said.

“Ankh…and Uva,” said Gamel.

“Long time no see,” Uva said casually.

“What’s the matter?” I asked. “No greeting for your fellow Greeed?” I burst out my wings in a show of power.

They continued to stare. Gamel finally broke the silence. “Ankh…you’re…not you,” he said.

“Tch. My impostor is gone for good,” I told everyone.

Kazari snorted. “The other you said the same thing,” he pointed out. “What happened to him, to make you so sure he’s gone?”

“OOO attacked him with the purple Medals,” I explained. “He has the power to destroy our Cores.” This pronouncement was met with looks of shock from the others. “After my impostor was defeated, I was able to take back my human body.”

“And you, Uva?” Mezool asked.

“Your concern is touching,” he said sarcastically, “considering what happened last time.” He explained to the others what I’d done.

“I propose we team up to take back the purple Medals,” I said. “All five of us.”

“Wait a minute!” Kazari cried.

“Hey. Do you really have time to mull this over?” I asked. “Right now, OOO has the power to destroy Core Medals. If we wait too long, the Greeed will either be sealed away again…or destroyed.” I paused, letting my words sink in. The others all looked concerned. “We’ve got a single target,” I continued. “OOO…and his Core Medals.”

Mezool nodded in agreement. “With the five of us, we can take our Cores back from the OOO boy,” she said. “It wouldn’t be that hard.”

“Eh?” Kazari sent her a look of disgust. “You trust Ankh that readily?”

Mezool smirked. “That trust isn’t worth a single Cell Medal,” she said. “But this is a matter of life or death.”

“Then it’s decided,” I said. Mezool nodded, followed by Gamel a moment later.

Kazari glared at me. “Who says _you’re_ the one who gets to decide this?” he asked.

“You wanna take this outside?” I asked.

“Let’s go,” he agreed. We rolled out of the door and began fighting. Uva joined in against Kazari.

Gamel sat on the steps, watching us and munching on candy. “Fight hard, everyone!” he called, entertained by the spectacle.

 _I see what you mean about none of you liking each other,_ Shingo commented. _Are you sure this alliance is going to work?_

 _We’ll make it work_ , I said. _We have to._

Uva was able to take back two of his cores from Kazari before Mezool sprayed us all with a blast of water, breaking up the fight. Kazari reluctantly agreed to our alliance. “Now that that’s over, can we come up with a plan?” Mezool asked.

“I hope you have one, Ankh,” Kazari added. “Since you’re our _leader_ and all.”

I nodded. “Right now, OOO has fifteen Core Medals,” I reported. “Five purple, one of yours,” I said to Uva, “and three from each of you.” I pointed to the others.

“Three of mine…” Kazari repeated.

After an entire day of discussing, strategizing, and bickering, we had a plan worked out. We’d start by forcing Eiji to use a Combo. I would attack and take those Medals from him. Once he was unable to use any other Combo, he would have to use PuToTyra. Then, the five of us would take his purple Medals.

“But you said _those_ Medals are the most dangerous,” Kazari said. “If he gets as far as transforming with them, we’re in trouble.”

“The transformation leaves him vulnerable for a few moments,” I informed everyone. “If we attack just as he starts, he won’t have time to finish transforming.” Kazari nodded.

**

I was able to track Eiji, thanks to the purple Cores. He was traveling down the road together in a large white van. The others went in first, blocking the road. Gotou and Hina came out of the van, followed by Eiji a moment later. I flew down and landed in front of the other Greeed. I looked over my former allies and smirked.

“Ankh!” Hina said, afraid.

 _Leave my sister out of this,_ Shingo said firmly.

 _I make no promises,_ I told him.

“Eiji!” I called across the bridge to him. “There’s no point in talking. I already know your response.”

“And I know yours,” he called back.

“Fine then…” I powered up a fireball and sent it at the now-empty van. It blew apart, sending chunks of red-hot metal flying in every direction.

 _If someone had been inside…_ Shingo’s voice was shaking. _Ankh, this is going too far!_

 _I’ll get what I want_ , I told him. _No matter what it takes._

Gotou and Eiji both transformed. Birth took on Kazari and Uva, while Eiji began fighting Gamel and Mezool.

I stood back and watched. The fight quickly moved from the road to the forest below. Both Riders had their work cut out for them. Eiji switched to the LaToraTah Combo. Just as I’d planned.

I threw a fireball at Eiji. He fell to the ground, his transformation ended. The Medals rolled away.

I stalked towards the spot where the Medals had landed. Hina crawled over and snatched them up.

“If you don’t want to die,” I said, my voice low and menacing, “hand over the Medals.”

 _You wouldn’t_ , Shingo said. _Not Hina._

 _If she gets in my way…_ I told him.

“Ankh…” Hina was still clutching the Medals to her chest. “Are you…are you really…” She stared up at me uncertainly.

“I’m a Greeed!” I shouted—at her, at Shingo, at anyone who would listen. “I will obtain what I want most.”

“What do you want?” she asked.

“Not you guys,” I told her.

“Fine.” Slowly, she rose to her feet.

 _You’d better hope she makes the right choice_ , I told Shingo. I watched her closely.

“I…” Hina said. “I…will help Onii-chan and Eiji-kun!” She met my eyes defiantly.

I threw out my wings and began to gather power. I could feel Shingo fighting for control. I sent a blast of power inwards, preventing him from doing anything.

 _Ankh! Think about what you’re doing,_ Shingo pleaded. _After everything she’s done for you…_

I pushed the memories away. _None of that matters now_ , I told him. _If she’s not with me…_ My arm glowed as I began to gather a fireball. I could feel the flames licking my fingertips.

 _You’re going to regret this_ , Shingo said frantically. _Please, don’t! I’ll do anything…_

 _There’s nothing you can do_ , I told him coldly. I pulled my arm back, aiming for her head.

 _HINA!!_ Shingo’s anguished scream was unlike any sound I’d ever heard.

Suddenly, a powerful force knocked me sideways. Eiji tackled me, and I fell to the ground.

“Eiji-kun!” Hina called. Straight as an arrow, she threw the Medals to him.

“Thanks!” Eiji called as he caught them. “Hurry and get away.” She nodded and ran to safety.

 _I thought you were different from the other Ankh._ Shingo’s voice was full of calm, cold fury. _I guess I was wrong._ _I hope Eiji destroys you, too._ His voice in my head went silent.

No time to worry about that now. “Damn,” I said to Eiji. “I don’t know if it was a good or a bad thing, having you as OOO.”

He smiled grimly. “Well, for me it was a good thing,” he said. The Medals clicked into the belt.

At that moment, Gamel ran over. “Ankh!” he cried. “Is it true that you’re taking OOO and Mezool?”

“Henshin!”

“Don’t!” Gamel shouted, sending out a burst of Cell Medals.

_“The transformation leaves him vulnerable for a few moments…”_

Eiji fell to his knees, unable to transform. Kazari swooped in and grabbed the Medals from him. “I’ll take these,” he announced. “That means I have nine of my Medals.”

 _Oh, this is bad_ , I said to Shingo. He said nothing.

I watched in horror as Kazari fully revived. His power came from long, snake-like tendrils that surrounded his head like a lion’s mane. He whipped them out in all directions, and everyone fell to the ground.

“Kazari…” I said.

“Sorry,” he said with a laugh. “You can’t trust me either.”

Gotou and Eiji slowly rose to their feet, already worn out from the last battle. I moved to safety behind a tree to watch everything unfold.

I heard Shingo’s voice again, talking to himself rather than me. _Hina’s safe; I saw her; she’s all right. I_ saw _her; I know she’s all right; she’s safe now…_

 _What’s the matter with you?_ I snapped.

Shingo’s voice was raw. _I thought I was going to watch my sister die._

_Yeah, well…you didn’t._

_If Eiji hadn’t stopped you…_ he began. _I’ve never felt so helpless in my life. You don’t understand. I don’t think you even can._

I turned my attention back to the battle. Even with Eiji using the PuToTyra Combo, even with both of them working together, the Kamen Riders were struggling against the fully revived Kazari. Finally, Eiji was able to hold him in place long enough to deliver a powerful slashing attack.

Kazari cried out and stumbled away into the forest.

Eiji and Gotou collapsed to the ground, their transformations ended. Hina ran out from behind the trees as soon as it was safe. “Hold on!” she called to them.

Eiji met my eyes, looking for any trace of our former alliance. There was none. I sent him a haughty look and turned away.

 _If you’re trying to turn everyone against you, you’re doing a fine job of it_ , Shingo said.

 _Tch. What do I need them for?_ I asked. _All I care about is becoming complete._

 _And once that happens?_ Shingo asked. _What will you do then?_

I had honestly never thought that far. _I…I’ll do whatever I want!_ I snapped.

_And that is…?_

I thought back to the times when I had been happiest: working with Eiji and Hina, sleeping above Chiyoko’s shop and fighting alongside Gotou and the others. Those memories had brought me back from the brink when I was in danger of being wiped out.

If something happened to Eiji or the others…if I destroyed them in my quest for completion…would it still be worth it?

I flew back to the mansion, lost in thought. Gamel, Mezool, and Uva were there already when I returned, lounging around in their human forms. “What happened to you?” I asked, realizing I hadn’t seen them after Kazari’s betrayal.

“I left as soon as I saw Kazari was fully revived,” Uva said. “Before he decided to pay me back for our fight yesterday.” The other two nodded in agreement.

 _Cowards,_ I thought contemptuously.

 _What did you expect?_ Shingo asked. _You think they’d look out for each other? Or look out for_ you _? Like you said yourself, all of you hate each other._

Still, they hadn’t even cared about the outcome. “Where is Kazari?” I asked.

“Dunno,” Mezool said, bored. She examined her fingernails closely and picked at a cuticle.

“Who cares?” Uva added. “Hey, maybe he destroyed OOO for us.” The thought made him smile.

“OOO got him in their fight,” I reported. “I think…I think Kazari’s Core was damaged.”

My words did not have the dramatic impact I was hoping for. “Oh well. Better him than me,” Mezool said with a shrug.

“Oh, Mezool! I will never let that happen to you!” Gamel shouted.

Their lack of any kind of concern annoyed me. Kazari was…what, exactly? An enemy most often, occasionally an ally, never one I’d consider a friend. Still, he had been a constant presence throughout my entire existence. The thought of a world without him in it was…disconcerting.

 _You would mourn_ Kazari _, and yet you were going to destroy Hina without a second thought._ Shingo’s voice was disdainful.

 _Tch. Are you still on about that?_ I asked.

 _Yes, I’m still ‘on about’ you trying to murder my sister,_ he said. _I imagine I’ll be ‘on about that’ for quite a while._

 _I think…you were right before_ , I admitted. _I would have regretted it. If I’d hurt her._ It was as close to an apology as I would ever give.

Kazari still had not returned by nightfall. I slept fitfully, uncertain about how things were unfolding. More than anything, I still wanted to revive. That desire hadn’t gone away. And yet…I was beginning to question if I would really use any means necessary to make it happen. Maybe I had to draw a line somewhere. If the only way to achieve my goal was to eliminate the only ones who had ever liked me…would I be able to do it? If I did, would I come to regret it? I knew the day was coming when I would have to choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter.


	13. Chapter 12: Transformations, Decisions, Battle

I was sitting splayed out on a couch upstairs, playing a game on Shingo’s phone, when I heard the unmistakable sound of Core Medals clinking onto the table. Doctor Maki stood above me.

I sat straight up and looked at the Medals, immediately noticing that most of them were yellow. “These are Kazari’s,” I said, alarmed. “What happened to him?”

“Kazari-kun’s personal Medal was destroyed,” he said.

“So he died?” I said, putting down the phone. It was strange to realize I would never fight with him again. The world suddenly seemed smaller.

“Oh.” There was something that could be emotion in Maki’s voice. “It seems you’ve become quite human,” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“The Greeed are masses of Medals. They are not alive,” Maki said. He walked to the edge of the balcony. “Kazari did not ‘die.’ He is merely gone. That’s all.”

His words were cold and empty, not what I wanted to hear. Still, expecting grief or compassion from Doctor Maki was even more laughable than expecting it from the other Greeed.

 _Do you think he died?_ I asked Shingo.

He ignored me.

 _Fine, then,_ I snapped at him. _Don’t answer._

“I suppose that’s true,” I said to Maki. “Just Medals…just objects.” I walked to the top of the stairs to watch the others below.

“They are unable to feel the rays of the sun, or smell beautiful flowers,” Maki said. “Nor can they taste the flavor of ripe fruit. They’re just objects.”

“For now,” I said. Once we fully revived…

“Yes. You will evolve!” Maki said. For the moment, I was his chosen one. “That’s why we need OOO’s purple Medals,” he reminded me.

I watched him walk away down the hall. The Medals were still sitting on the table. I stared at them for a long moment. This was what I wanted.

Wasn’t it?

I snatched the Medals up.

 _This is the first time I’ve ever had to think about death before,_ I said.

Shingo still refused to answer.

I tried again. _I wasn’t really going to hit her. Just scare her. I was aiming at the tree behind her._

 _I don’t believe you,_ he answered. _You can lie, and scheme, and hide things from everyone else, but…I’m in your head, remember? You can’t lie to me._

 _Do you think Kazari was alive?_ I asked desperately. _Are the others alive? Am I? Or are we just lifeless Medals?_

 _I don’t see why it should matter to you. After all, you got what you wanted, right?_ Shingo’s voice was cold. _And it certainly doesn’t matter to me. I’m done helping you._ He went silent again.

 _Fine!_ I shouted at him.

I picked up one of Kazari’s Medals and rolled it between my fingers. This was all that was left of him.

_“You got what you wanted, right?”_

It was ridiculous for me to care about Kazari. Still, nobody else was going to. It seemed wrong for no one at all to care that he was dead.

_“The Greeed are masses of Medals. They are not alive.”_

I heard Mezool coming up the stairs behind me. “You seem a little different from before, Ankh,” she said. I didn’t turn around to look at her. “Maybe it’s because of that body you have.” I shrugged. “Hey. How does desire taste when it comes through a human body? I’m sure you’ve tried eating, right? How was it?”

I would never be able to describe taste to her. It was something that had to be experienced firsthand. “It’s a flavor you Greeed wouldn’t understand.”

“’You Greeed,’ eh?” she said scornfully. “You talk as if you’re different.”

“Yeah,” I said, still not looking in her direction. “I don’t like humans…but I dislike the Greeed even more.”

“Seems like you didn’t get a good enough taste in that human’s body,” Mezool remarked. “You seem unsatisfied, Ankh. I wonder why?” I heard her footfalls as she continued up the stairs.

_“You’re not worthy of being called a Greeed anymore. You’re not even human. You’re nothing.”_

No. I was so much more than they were. I would rise above them all and become the greatest being the world had ever known.

_“And then what?”_

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard the crash and tinkle of breaking glass. Something landed on the ground floor of the mansion. Lights flashed and smoke filled the air. We were under attack.

Eiji burst in through the upstairs window and tackled me to the ground. He snatched three of Kazari’s Medals from the table.

“Give those back!” I snapped, preparing for an argument. No doubt he’d have some sanctimonious reason for why he deserved them and I didn’t.

Eiji simply replied, “Sorry, but I don’t have enough Medals.” He rose to his feet.

 _When did Eiji develop_ that _attitude?_ I wondered. “Looks like you’re becoming more of a Greeed,” I told him. The idea was not a welcome one. I was so used to his annoyingly selfless outlook that seeing him this way made me uncomfortable.

“Maybe,” he said. Eiji ran off down the stairs without a backwards glance at me.

If that was how he wanted to be, that was his choice. Why should I care? I had to stay focused on my own goal. Clearly, nobody else was going to help me. I ran down after him.

He was standing outside behind the mansion. It looked like Gotou and Satonaka had managed to capture the other Greeed. They’d planned this attack well. Eiji put the Medals into his belt, preparing to transform. “Ankh!” he called to me. “Let me ask one more time. You don’t plan on returning Shingo-san to Hina-chan, do you?”

I jumped from the porch to the ground below. _I’m still the one in charge here_ , I growled to Shingo. _If you won’t help me willingly…_ I grabbed a yellow Medal and shoved it into my arm. The unfamiliar power burned like lightning in my veins. Shingo screamed in pain. I put in another. My eyes flashed yellow as the Medals settled inside my body.

“Ankh, stop it!” Eiji cried.

“You know why I used these, right?” I said to him. “I am using this body to compensate for my missing Core Medals. I will turn him into a container for the Medals.”

 _It hurts…it burns…_ Shingo’s voice was growing weaker.

“I will become a being even more powerful than the Greeed!” I said. I burst out my wings and ran at Eiji. We struggled briefly before I knocked him to the ground. He dropped the album containing the Core Medals.

Doctor Maki walked over and picked it up. “Ankh-kun, let me,” he said.

“Tch. Fine.” I turned around and began to walk away. Eiji was no longer my problem.

“Today, I will take the Medals that are inside you,” Maki told him.

Eiji’s answering burst of power made me turn around in shock. This was no longer the man I had known. Had he really succumbed so far to the Medals’ influence?

“Well, I’ve also gotten used to using the Medals,” Eiji told him. That was apparent. “I wouldn’t have come here if I hadn’t.”

“I see,” Maki said. “So that means I must speed up my plan.” For once, he was looking at Eiji. Maki’s eyes flashed purple. There was a clinking sound as first his arm and then the rest of him began to change form. Slowly, he morphed into a full Greeed.

 _Oh, this is not good._ I stared at him in shock.

Maki’s purple blast of power knocked us over and burned up all of the nearby trees. “Now I am complete,” Maki intoned. He turned and walked away.

Eiji looked towards me, shocked. “Did you know?” he asked.

“No,” I said. “I knew the Medals were growing stronger, but…not that he had gone so far.”

The other Greeed had managed to free themselves in time to witness Maki’s transformation. Slowly, everyone stumbled to their feet. “OOO!” Gamel shouted at Eiji. “You blew up my candy!”

“Not now, Gamel,” Mezool muttered.

Eiji, Gotou, and Satonaka were already running away.

“I didn’t think it was possible,” Uva said to me, “for a human to become a Greeed.” I nodded in agreement.

“The Doctor Boy was practically one of us already,” Mezool said, crossing her arms.

“He knocked me over,” Gamel complained. “I’ll make him pay!”

“Tch. Good luck with that,” I told him. “He’s stronger than all of us.” We all headed back inside.

Mezool surveyed the damage from the attack. “Gamel, Uva, get this cleaned up,” she ordered.

“Anything for you, Mezool!” Gamel began picking up handfuls of debris and throwing them outside through the front door.

“Who put you in charge?” Uva complained. “Clean it up yourself!”

I headed back upstairs. _We have a bigger problem now,_ I said to Shingo. _Maki is close to accomplishing his goal._

His voice was weak. _Don’t you ever—_ ever— _do that to me again,_ he said. _If I die, I’m taking you with me._ It was not an idle threat.

I could still feel Kazari’s Cores. They hadn’t integrated like my own had, and they created an uncomfortable weight in the pit of my stomach. They felt…wrong inside me, somehow. They were too heavy, and sent out little sparks of power every time I moved. _No more Core Medals,_ I promised.

I could hear the others bickering downstairs. Time to get away from them for a while. I climbed out through the window and took off into the sky.

Where did I belong? For a while, I suppose I had belonged with Eiji and the others. That was over now. Even if I wanted to return, I didn't think they would ever accept me again. I should belong with the Greeed, and yet it no longer felt like I belonged with them either. I wandered the city alone, first flying over it and then landing to walk the streets when my wings grew tired. The sun set and I took off into the sky once more.

It was nearly morning again when Maki found me, sitting on a rooftop looking down at the city that had become my home. He handed me the album he’d taken from Eiji in yesterday's battle. “Now you have over half the Core Medals,” he said. “Although this is still not enough for the evolution you desire.”

 _How many would you need?_ Shingo asked in horror. I could feel him recoil at the thought.

“And it’s not enough for going berserk in the way you want,” I said to Maki. “Not that I want to. Tch.”

 _Don’t worry,_ I said to Shingo. _No more Medals, remember?_

Mezool appeared behind us suddenly. “Just what is the meaning of this?” she cried. Uva and Gamel were with her, all three in their Greeed forms.

They crowded around us, shouting and clamoring for the Medals. The whole thing suddenly seemed ridiculous. I laughed at them all. “Medal…Medal…Medal…” I said mockingly. “Don’t you guys have anything else?”

 _Why would you expect them to?_ Shingo asked. He had a point.

“What’s the problem with it?” Uva asked indignantly. “You’re the same way!”

“Yeah…that’s right,” I agreed. I had been the same way for as long as I could remember. “Guess what? It sucks! Now I remember why I hate being with you all.” I flung the Medals to the ground. “Take these and get lost!”

There was a feeding frenzy as they all clamored to claim their Medals from the pile. “Ankh-kun,” Maki said to me, “it’s fine if you hate your own kind, but you are being rash.” I didn’t answer. “Well…this is another way to get at OOO, I suppose. You will eventually take those Medals back, correct?” I ignored Maki until he walked away.

 _It’s funny,_ I said to Shingo. _I was obsessed with the Medals for the longest time. Now…I just don’t care. I honestly don’t care about them at all._

There was a splashing sound as Mezool inserted her final Medals and fully revived. She disappeared, with Gamel shouting after her that he also had nine.

 _That makes two more who can completely revive,_ Shingo said. _It means more trouble for Eiji and the others._

 _I don’t care about that either,_ I told him dully.

 _So, what, you’re a nihilist now? Don’t you care about_ anything _?_

Witnessing the fight over the Medals had left me feeling hollow. _I’m not sure what I care about,_ I told him. I saw the empty album lying on the ground, surrounded by Cell Medals. I left them there.

**

I heard screams in the distance as the sun began to rise.

 _The others are causing trouble,_ Shingo said. _Mezool and Gamel both have all of their Medals. If they’re on a rampage together…_

 _Not my problem_ , I told him.

Some time later, I heard a scream of rage that could only belong to Gamel. Shortly after that, one of Maki's Candroids dropped a handful of Core Medals on the ground next to me. They were all blue.

“Mezool too?” I said. Maybe fully reviving wasn't such a good thing. It tended to happen right before we died.

_“The Greeed are masses of Medals. They are not alive.”_

“So she's gone?” That left only me, Gamel, and Uva. Another one of the Greeed, gone forever. I had spoken to her just the day before.

_“Seems like you didn't get a good taste in that human's body. You seem unsatisfied, Ankh.”_

For all that Mezool hadn't actually cared about us, she had been perceptive. I wanted...more. I wanted...an ice pop. I brought out my wings and flew to Cous Coussier.

There was no one inside the restaurant yet. I stalked over to the freezer and pulled the door open. The cold air blasted onto my face. I grabbed a blue ice candy and took a bite. Yes, this was exactly what I had been craving. _It's true that for a bit, this wasn't enough_ , I mused _._

 _Is it enough now?_ Shingo asked.

I took another bite. _For the moment._

I wandered out from the kitchen into the restaurant's seating area. Eiji and I had shared endless meals and conversations here, along with Chiyoko and Hina. I thought back on all of the time I'd spent in this place, the memories flowing through my mind like water. There had been talk and excitement and laughter, things I'd wanted no part of. The humans were all so annoyingly chipper. And yet...I had been welcomed here, treated like I belonged. Why? Even Hina had grown to accept me, not as someone keeping her and her brother apart, but as a...friend? No. That was impossible.

I sat down at the counter and turned on a tiny lamp. I took another bite of my ice candy. I heard the memory of Mezool's voice again. _“I'm sure you've tried eating, right?”_

The blue ones were my favorite—tart and sweet and fruity all at the same time. Their mysterious taste came from a fruit that didn't actually exist. “It's a flavor...you Greeed wouldn't understand,” I said, looking at my reflection in the mirror. Now that I had human senses, I couldn't imagine an existence without them. “That's why,” I said, turning away. I would do anything to keep this body.

I heard the creak of the door as someone pushed it open.

“Ankh.” That was Hina, her voice full of trepidation. Slowly, I turned to look at her. “Are you coming back?” she asked hopefully.

I rose from the stool and walked over to her. “I came to eat,” I said. I held up my half-finished ice candy. “It was delicious.”

She nodded in understanding.

“There are so many other things, too,” I said quietly. “That's why I'm asking you...let me have this body.”

 _There's no way_ , Shingo said. _After what you did to me...what you did to_ her _...she'll never agree to it._

Hina stared at me in shock. “Eh?”

“Let me have it,” I repeated.

She looked at me fearfully for a long moment before dropping her gaze. “No,” she said, her voice quiet but firm. “I can't give it to you.” When she looked back up at me, there were tears in her eyes.

Chiyoko walked in behind her. “Good morning!” she said cheerfully. “Oh, Ankh-chan! Long time no see! What happened? I was so worried. Where's Eiji-kun?” I tuned out her rambling until she grabbed me by the shoulders. “Why don't you and Eiji come live here again?” she asked. It was time for me to go.

“One of us might return here,” I said to her. I turned around and walked away without looking back, ignoring Chiyoko's voice as she called after me.

 _You're going to fight him, aren't you?_ Shingo asked.

 _I have to,_ I said. _He's the only one who can stop me from keeping this body. Once he's out of the way..._

 _After everything you've been through, you still think you can kill him_ , Shingo said.

 _It doesn't matter how much power those Medals give him_ , I said. _I'm the stronger one._

_That's not what I meant._

I sensed Eiji on the beach, where the river flowed into open water. As I flew above, I could tell he was looking for something. I landed behind him and immediately saw what he was missing. He'd lost the OOO belt. _Tch. Idiot._ I picked it up.

He turned around. “Ankh,” he said by way of greeting. “Give that back.”

“I have some business with you first,” I said.

“Gamel's rampaging! Give it back!” he shouted.

 _Gamel must have fully revived_ , Shingo reminded me. _Is now really the time for this?_

 _It's not my problem_ , I told him. Then I sent a fireball at Eiji.

He countered with a blast of his purple power. I saw with horror that his arm now resembled a Greeed's. It was black and purple, with long claws instead of fingers.

We ran at each other. “Do you still have your reasons?” I demanded. “You've become such a Greeed!”

We grappled in the sand, almost at the water's edge. The OOO belt flew out of our hands and landed in the sand behind us. Eiji tried to run after it. I threw him to the ground. As he struggled to his feet, Eiji said, “Ankh...I will break the Core Medals. That way, no one else will completely revive or go out of control. I won't let you use Shingo-san as a Medal container!”

“Just what I thought,” I said. “That's just the kind of thing you would say.” I was glad that that part of him, at least, hadn't changed. If he was going to die, it was better to die as a human than as a Greeed. “That's why I also made a decision. You're in the way of what I need...so I will crush you.” I flipped myself into the air, throwing a fireball, and landed behind him.

The fight moved into the water. I threw Eiji down. He got back up and tackled me, pinning me in the surf. “What do you want?” he shouted at me. “To be human?”

“It's even simpler than that,” I said. “I want to live a life so I can properly taste the world!” I shoved him off of me and kicked him backwards. “The Greeed are not alive!” I shouted as I rose again. “They're just objects. Because of that, desire is the only thing they exceed in compared to humans. Eating, touching, looking...a desire that can never be fulfilled! Do you truly...”

“I know!” Eiji said. “Maybe I should say I understand.” Of course. If he had lost his sense of taste, his other senses were no doubt affected also. “Despite that, I'm still doing this.”

“So you'll become a Greeed?” I asked. I didn't like the idea of Eiji becoming more like me. It didn't suit him at all.

“Yeah,” he said, completely unconcerned. He squared his shoulders and ran at me again.

More blows. Had he stopped caring, too? Block. Eiji cared about everyone. Punch back. “What do you know, Eiji?” I shouted at him. “You don't understand a thing! If you're a Greeed, then stop looking like someone with no desires!” Eiji had to care. He fell over with a splash as I shoved him down. “You desire, right?”

“ _You_ desire, right?” he shot back at me, staggering to his feet. We were both waist-deep in water now. “If you desire life, then you should cherish human lives!” He knocked me backwards with a powerful blow from his Greeed arm.

“Like I care!” I spat. “Try desiring something! Then you'd understand! Do you desire anything at all?” I knocked him into the water and grabbed him by the collar. “Do you?!? Eiji!”

“I...” he began, trying to remember. “I...desired...but...” His eyes had a haunted look. “I gave up on it, and just focused on what's in front of me.” It was so easy to forget that he had been caught up in a civil war. That he had seen children die.

“I wanted power,” he continued. “The power to reach out my hand, no matter how far away it was! More! More! And...I got it,” he said, looking directly at me. “Because you gave it to me.” Eiji's breathing was labored, the exertion of the fight having worn him out. “I never said this to you before,” he told me. “Ankh...thank you.”

 _What? No!_ We were supposed to be fighting. I didn't want to hear this. I stared at him, uncomprehending.

Suddenly, Maki appeared behind us on the beach. He removed one of his own purple Medals and threw it at Eiji. There was a flash of purple lightning as the Medal entered Eiji's body. He shuddered and screamed with pain.

Then he reached out and grabbed one of my Medals— _mine!_ —from inside my arm. He punched with his Greeed arm and I flew backwards. He towered over me menacingly, his eyes bright purple.

I winced at the pain of losing a Core Medal and looked Eiji over. He was becoming less human.

“Maki! Just what are you doing?” I shouted, rising to my feet and turning around to glare at him.

Eiji ran behind me and grabbed the OOO belt from where it had been forgotten in the sand.

“Taka! Tora! Batta!”

He had never transformed with any Medals other than the purple ones when under their influence. His eyes in the TaToBa transformation were purple, and he growled ferally. “Eiji...” I said, afraid for the first time.

He ran at me, knocking me backwards once more. As I regained my footing, Maki threw another purple Medal at him.

_Not him...not Eiji...I won't let him be the one to end the world._

Eiji's transformation ended, though he did not return to normal. He cried out again as the seventh Medal integrated with his body.

I head the familiar tinkling of Cell Medals that came before...

_No!_

Eiji had become a full Greeed.


	14. Chapter 13: Decisions, Destruction, Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT NOTE: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH (but you probably knew that already)

_If that's how it has to be..._ I burst my wings out and shifted to my own Greeed form. A moment later, I realized this was the first time I'd done so in this body.

 _You okay in there, Shingo?_ I asked.

_Ow...Yes...I'll be fine. Thanks for asking._

We ran at each other. I blocked and punched. Eiji did the same. Explosions rocked the beach as our powers met blow for blow. There was no rhyme or reason to Eiji's fighting style, just the uncontrolled power of his Medals.

“Dammit, Eiji!” I cried. “Have you gone completely berserk?” A wild kick sent me flying.

I managed to get up and tackle him into the water. “Maki! Why'd you put Medals in Eiji?” I called to him. “Don't you want the ones he has already?”

“Hino-kun insists on not giving them to me,” Maki said. “If he loses control, I believe he will stop resisting.”

Eiji roared again. We traded more blows. He jumped towards me, flipping over in the air. I kicked him down. He rose again and three of the purple Medals appeared. Instantly, he became PuToTyra. He charged towards me and slashed wildly with his axe.

I fought back, but Eiji had the upper hand. _If he's not in control...he could destroy me. I can't let that happen._

 _It doesn't have to be this way!_ Shingo said. _If anyone can reach him as he is right now, it's you. Whose side are you on?_

 _My own_ , I said. We traded more blows and both collapsed into the water.

“Ankh-kun,” Maki said. “If you are going to defeat him, do it immediately!”

“Back off!” I snapped. “You don't need to tell me that! I will defeat him so that I can become truly alive.”

Eiji charged towards me again. I powered up a fireball.

_“Ankh...thank you.”_

The fireball hit the water five feet behind him. It was enough to make him pause and look at me.

“Why?” I shouted as we ran at each other again and began trading blows. “What do you mean, 'thank you'?”

_“I received the OOO belt from you...and obtained power.”_

“Yeah...I shouldn't have given it to this guy!” At last, I was able to knock him down. “This...”

My mind was flooded with memories. Eiji, who tirelessly defended a man he barely knew. Eiji, who caught everything I threw his way. Eiji, who faced my impostor and told him, “They're not your Medals! They belong to him!” Eiji, who had brought me out of the darkness.

At that moment, one thing became clear: I could no more kill him than I could kill myself. “Eiji!” I shouted at him, hoping my words got through somehow. “If you want power...don't lose control so easily!”

He ran at me again. I threw a fireball punch and he fell backwards. The Medals flew away. I shifted back to my human form. Eiji collapsed, once again human himself.

No longer under the purple Medals' influence. No longer a Greeed. Just...Eiji, worn out and trying to catch his breath. “Ankh...” he managed to say.

“Here's this idiot,” I said, secretly relieved. “Don't you ever do that again!”

“You got it,” he said weakly. “What...what exactly did I do?”

“Tch. Don't you remember?”

He paused, still trying to recover. “Not sure...everything's kind of fuzzy...”

“You became a Greeed!” I snapped at him.

Eiji looked up at the sky, dazed. At that moment, Maki strode over, his eyes glowing purple. Eiji sat up, grimacing in pain, trying to keep the purple Medals from answering Maki's call.

“Are you still resisting?” Maki asked. He knelt down and picked up the rest of the Core Medals where they had fallen in the sand. “Hino-kun...there really is no going back.”

“Despite that...” Eiji said, breathing heavily, “I need these.”

“Ankh-kun,” Maki said to me, “I really do believe he should be eliminated.”

 _Of course you do_ , I thought. I walked through the water and stopped next to Eiji.

“Ankh...” he said slowly, “Why are you here?”

He must really be out of it. “Hey,” I said to him.

“Oh...” he said, reaching into his pocket. “I forgot...our promise.”

“Huh?”

He pulled out his spare boxer shorts and began to unwrap something stored inside. “A year's worth of ice candy...here's your money for today.” He let a handful of coins drop into the sand.

 _He remembered_ that _...at a time like_ this _?_ I stared at him in amazement.

“And now, Hino-kun...a fine end to you,” Maki said. He reached out with his Greeed arm. I stopped him. “What are you trying to do?” he asked.

“Dunno,” I said. “I don't know what I'm trying to do, but...that's not it!”

“Release me!” Maki demanded. I threw a fireball at him. It hit his precious little doll. Maki screamed and threw the doll into the water. “Don't!” he shrieked. “Don't throw it! I don't see it!” He ran into the surf, shouting incoherently.

I turned and looked back at Eiji, still lying on the ground. He looked up at me. “Ankh...” he said. In the distance, I saw Satonaka pulling up in her car. It was time to go.

 _Why are you leaving?_ Shingo asked.

 _Just because I've made my choice, that doesn't mean he'll accept it_ , I said. _Once he comes to his senses...he'll remember._

_You really think he'd reject your help?_

_I turned on him...on all of them. Why should they trust me again?_

_Despite that,_ Shingo said, _I think they'd be glad to have you back._

I smiled sadly at the thought. _Dunno why,_ I said. Still, my head finally felt clear. I walked slowly, enjoying the solitude. I felt...good. Yes, I had made the right choice.

 _I think that's the first time..._ Shingo said.

 _What? That I saved him?_ I asked. _Tch. That idiot's always getting himself into trouble. I've lost count of how many times I've had to save his ass._

 _But this is the first time you did it for him instead of for yourself,_ he pointed out. _Why'd you do it?_

 _What else was I supposed to do?_ I snapped. _I couldn't let Maki kill him, could I?_

 _Why not?_ Shingo pressed.

 _Because...you were right_ , I admitted finally. _We've been through too much together._

I kept walking until I came to the forest near Doctor Maki's mansion. _Hey, Shingo...did it hurt you when I shifted earlier?_ I asked tentatively.

 _Not nearly as much as when you put those Core Medals in_ , he answered. _But next time...I would appreciate a heads-up._

I stopped to rest, leaning against a tree. I felt...lighter, somehow. Then I realized it was because I was still missing the Taka Medal Eiji had taken from me in our fight. Hadn't I gotten it back from him? “Just what am I doing?” I asked. Suddenly, I sensed Maki nearby. “If you've got a complaint, I'll hear it,” I said casually.

“Ankh-kun,” Maki said, “you have become too human.” He said that like it was a bad thing. “In that sense, you are desire itself.”

“Heh. How so?” I sneered at him. “I'm just a pile of Medals, same as always.”

“I have decided not to use you as the Medal container,” Maki said.

Bad news. He had gone from ally to enemy once again. _Here's your heads-up!_ I called to Shingo.

Maki and I shifted at the same moment. Before I could dodge, he reached into me with a burst of immeasurable power. I felt him grabbing, slashing…and something deep inside me cracked.

There was an overwhelming pain, sharper and stronger than anything I'd ever experienced. It felt as though I was being split in two. Cell Medals fell from my body as Maki grabbed Kazari's Cores, along with two of mine. I was in agony. Dimly, I became aware that I'd shifted back to my human form.

Everything hurt. I collapsed to the ground. Was Maki still here? I had to attack. Desperately, I threw a fireball at his head. It hit the tree behind him.

“I expected more out of you than the other Greeed,” Maki intoned. I had to strain to hear his voice through the haze of pain. “But it seems I had expected too much.” Dirt crunched under his shoes as he walked away, leaving me lying in a pile of Cell Medals. I didn't have the strength to absorb them...not that it would matter if I did.

 _I've got good news for you, my friend_ , I said to Shingo.

 _Maki took the yellow Medals back_ , he answered. _I felt it._

 _There's more,_ I said. _You'll be back with your sister soon._

 _Why?_ Shingo cried, alarmed. _What happened?_

 _He cracked my Core,_ I told him. _I've got a day, maybe two, before it breaks completely._

 _And once that happens..._ his voice trailed off.

“Dammit!” I said as I sat up. “And the most ridiculous part...is that since earlier...” I grinned. “I've been feeling pretty fulfilled.”

 _It'll be okay_ , Shingo told me. _We can find a way to fix it. Right?_

 _I think earlier...back there with Eiji...that was when I fully revived_ , I said.

_No...we can fix this...maybe if you had enough Cell Medals..._

_It wouldn't make a difference,_ I told him. _There's nothing I can do about it._ I leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes.

Some time later, I heard the sound of a Candroid, followed by footsteps. They didn't sound like Eiji's. There was a small gasp of shock, which I recognized as Hina's. “You...” I said, slowly opening my eyes. “What is it?” I glanced over at her. She looked worried.

“I was searching for you,” she said, holding the Candroid. “I saw how Eiji-kun did it.”

“Why?” I asked softly.

“I wanted to talk with you again,” she said.

I turned away from her. After our last conversation, what else could we possibly have to say to each other?

She bent down and picked up a Medal. “What is this?” she asked, slowly walking towards me. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” I said. Nothing that she would care about, anyway. “The body's fine. Don't worry.”

She took another step closer. “I'm talking about you, Ankh.”

Slowly, I rose to my feet. _Guess it's time to give her the good news, too._ “You'll have it back soon,” I said.

“Back?” she repeated. “You mean Onii-chan?” She didn't sound nearly as excited as I was expecting.

“I don't need it anymore,” I said, turning away.

“Why?” Hina asked. Why did she still sound worried? “Did...something happen to your Core?”

“Yeah,” I answered. “It's probably broken.”

“From your fight with Eiji-kun?” she asked, horrified.

I shook my head slowly. “Eiji and I…worked things out,” I assured her. “It was Maki who broke my Core.”

“Broken?” she repeated. “Your Medal, Ankh?”

“Probably,” I said again.

She ran around to stand next to me. “If that's true, then Ankh...”

“If my Medal breaks, it'll disappear,” I said, not meeting her eyes. “Of course, I too will disappear.” Like Kazari. Like Mezool. Like Gamel.

“You mean...you'll die?” Hina asked mournfully.

Slowly, I turned my head to look at her. “You think I will die?”

“Isn't that what you just said?” she asked.

I smiled for the first time. Not a smirk or a sneer, but a wide, open, genuine smile. “So a mere pile of Medals...can die?” It was a nice thought, but it couldn't be true. Still, whether I died or disappeared, I knew where I wanted to be when it happened. I turned on my heel and stalked towards the edge of the forest.

“Ankh! Where are you going?” Hina called as she ran to catch up to me.

“I'm going back,” I said.

“Huh?” she asked.

“That useful idiot's going to get himself in trouble without me.” He probably already had. “Do you know where Eiji is?”

Hina shook her head. “What do you want with him?”

I smirked at her. “We both have a reason to stop Maki. Looks like we’re back on the same side.” I brought out my wings and flew up out of the forest.

**

 _Now...where could Eiji be?_ I wondered as I began flying higher. I couldn’t sense him.

 _Didn't Kougami's secretary pick him up earlier?_ Shingo reminded me. _He could be there._

It was as good a place to start as any. I headed in the direction of the Kougami Foundation. I reveled in the feel of the wind as I flew over the city. Despite everything, I had never felt better.

 _Why are you happy at the thought of dying?_ Shingo asked.

 _If I truly_ die _...if I don't just disappear...then it means I was truly alive_ , I said. _Life and death are two sides of the same coin._

 _For what it's worth..._ Shingo said... _I think you are alive._

I smirked. _You too, huh?_

Kougami was standing on top of the building. I could spot him and his bright red suit a mile away. “Hello, Ankh!” he shouted when I landed in front of him.

“Where's Eiji?” I asked by way of greeting.

“Hino Eiji has unleashed the full potential of his desire!” he cried. “He has taken all of the Cell Medals from my vault in order to stop Doctor Maki!”

Kougami had been collecting those Medals even before I'd revived. “How many Cell Medals are we talking about?” I asked, alarmed.

“Fifty million, three hundred and sixty-two thousand, four hundred and ninety-three!”

 _Fifty million...That idiot._ “Which way did he...never mind.” I spotted him a block away. He appeared to be using a more powerful version of the TaToBa Combo. He was facing off against Maki and Uva. _Guess Uva managed to revive, too._

I hoped I wasn't too late. I took off again without saying a word to Kougami.

I landed in front of Eiji just in time to block a fireball attack from Maki. “You have changed sides again?” Maki asked. “Why did you save OOO?” I grinned at him. “How unsightly.” Maki went off after Uva.

“Ankh,” Eiji said, surprised. “But why?”

I held out my hand. “I want my day's allotment of ice pops,” I said with a grin. It was good to be back.

“You...” Eiji began. Then he convulsed in pain as though his body was hit with a surge of electricity. He shifted to PuToTyra. The TaToBa Medals ejected themselves from the belt and shattered. Eiji convulsed again and shifted back to his human form. He was clutching his chest in pain.

“You used too much power,” I said as he collapsed to the ground. “Looks like you were a reckless idiot once again.”

“Just a bit,” he agreed weakly.

“ _Fifty million_ Cell Medals?” I said to him. “It's a wonder you're still alive.”

“I needed more power,” he said. “The only Core Medals I have now are the purple ones, and they weren't strong enough. Plus, Kougami-san said I have a big container for my desire.”

“Idiot,” I spat.

Hina came running over. “Ankh! Eiji-kun!” she cried. “What happened?”

“Hina-chan! You shouldn't be involved in this...” Eiji started.

“No,” Hina said flatly. “You're not going to leave me out anymore. Even if I'm not the one doing the fighting, I'm still a part of this.”

“You and Chiyoko-san should get to somewhere safe...”

“Tch. Where's that?” I asked him. “Maki wants to end the whole world, remember?”

Eiji nodded slowly. “You might be safer with us,” he conceded.

“What happened with Uva?” I asked him.

“I'm not sure,” Eiji said. “I thought I had defeated him, but then Maki gave him more Core Medals. Then he kept putting them inside Uva, even after he told Maki to stop.”

 _So Uva is the Medal Container now_ , I thought.

The three of us walked into town together as the sun set. “If Maki is giving the Medals to Uva...” Eiji began.

“What does it mean?” Hina asked.

“Maki wants one of us to be a Container for all of the Core Medals,” I explained. “His hope is that the Container will go out of control and bring about the end.”

Hina's mouth dropped open in shock. “That's terrible!”

Eiji nodded. “But it looks like that's what Uva is going to become. Although, Ankh, I thought you were the one who wanted to be the Container.”

Hina froze. “Is that why Maki...” she began.

“I want an ice pop,” I interrupted her. “Over there.” I pointed to the man with his cart.

“Oh! That sounds good. I'll get some for all of us,” Eiji said.

“Don't tell Eiji about my Medal,” I said to Hina after he walked off.

“Why?” she asked in surprise.

“Eiji and I will fight better that way. Don't say anything unless you want to get in the way. Okay?”

Eiji ran back over to us, ice candy in hand. “Thanks for waiting!” he called.

I put a finger to my lips. Hina thought for a moment, and then nodded in agreement. Eiji passed an ice candy to Hina and another one to me. We unwrapped them and began eating. I leaned against the wall. Eiji stood behind me, looking out at the city.

“Hey, Ankh. Did something happen to make you return?” Eiji asked.

I shared a look with Hina, reminding her to keep quiet. “Heh! Maki changed his mind about using me as the Container,” I said. “So I have no reason to help him anymore. And I don't need this body.”

“Oh, really?” Eiji cried, running over to us.

“He said he'll return Onii-chan's body soon,” Hina said.

“That's great, Hina-chan! That really is great,” Eiji said. “That's the only thing I was worried about.”

 _Except that you're turning into a Greeed_ , I thought.

“So I don't need to fight you anymore?” Eiji asked.

“Tch. It's a pity we never settled things,” I said, walking to the other side of the street and looking away.

“There's nothing else to settle though!” he said. His voice sounded distant. “There really is nothing else...”

 _This idiot cares about everyone except himself,_ I grumbled.

 _Is that why you don't want to tell Eiji about your Medal?_ Shingo asked.

 _Yeah_ , I said. _He's got enough on his mind without worrying about me._

 _So you're worried about him,_ he said.

_What? No. If he's distracted, it could cost us. That's all._

Hina reached over and took my hand. She stood between us, me on one side and Eiji on the other, all of us holding hands. I realized with a pang that this was probably the last time we'd all be together like this.

Hina squeezed my fingers gently. _She really does care about me,_ I said to Shingo in surprise.

 _Of course she does. My sister's got a big heart,_ he said. _She cares about all of us—you, me, and Eiji. But if things go badly...she'll lose us all._

 _I won't let that happen_ , I vowed. _To you or to Eiji._ I squeezed her hand back in a silent farewell.

We walked down the street together, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

“It's getting late,” Hina said eventually. “We should all get some sleep for tomorrow.”

“Right,” Eiji agreed. “I'll go and set up camp somewhere...”

“Ankh, will you go with him?” she asked.

“Tch. Fine,” I said.

“We'll see you tomorrow,” Eiji promised.

As we walked away, I noticed that he still hadn't finished his ice pop. It was dripping on the ground. “You gonna finish that?” I asked him.

“Oh...” he said, embarrassed. “Here, do you want it?” He held it out to me, and I snatched it from him. “I keep forgetting that I can't taste things anymore.” I slurped down the rest, which was nearly falling off of the stick.

The two of us walked to the park, and I watched him set up camp on the riverbank. “Maybe when this is all over, we can stay at Cous Coussier again,” he said. “I'm sure Chiyoko-san will be glad to have us back!”

I didn't say anything.

**

Hina found us the next morning. “Has it started yet?” she asked.

“No,” I said. “We'll definitely notice when it happens.”

“Um...” Eiji said, pointing over my shoulder. “I think it's happening now.” Something enormous had appeared in the sky over the city. It was sending out beams of power. Everything the beams touched—cars, buildings, people—became Cell Medals. The Container absorbed all of the Medals and sent out an army of Yummys. We ran towards it as everyone else tried to run away.

“That's the Medal Container when it's out of control?” Eiji asked, astonished. He stared up at it in horror.

Any sign that it had once been Uva was gone. “All you can do is laugh,” I said. “It even comes with bonuses.”

 _That could have been me_ , Shingo pointed out, his voice shaky.

 _I would never have let Maki go that far_ , I assured him.

“How do we fight _that_ thing?” Hina cried.

“There's only one way,” Eiji said, determined. “Just defeat it. Let's go, Ankh!”

“Sure,” I said.

We ran off into the fray. _Heads up!_ I called to Shingo, shifting to my Greeed form. Eiji transformed into PuToTyra.

The Yummys were everywhere. No matter how fast I took one down, three more appeared in its place. Eiji was having the same trouble. “We need to do something about these guys fast!” he called to me.

“There's too much garbage in the way!” I called back, punching another Yummy in the face.

Gotou arrived just in time, along with Date. So he’d found someone to do his surgery after all. “Yo, Anko!” Date called. “Sorry we're late!”

“Leave this to us!” Gotou added. They both jumped down from the stairwell and began shooting the Yummys down.

We ran past them and flew up towards the Container. Maki met us in the air and attacked. He hit each of us with a fireball, and we crashed to the ground. Eiji staggered to his feet as Maki descended from above and landed several feet away.

“Despite seeing the wonder of this ending, you get in the way again?” Maki said.

Eiji and I ran at him and attacked. Even with both of us together, we couldn't take him down. I was losing strength fast. Maki hit me with a fireball and I fell backwards, forced into my human form.

Eiji brought out his axe. Maki grabbed it, holding it in place with one hand. “I will take your Medals,” he intoned. He reached his hand inside Eiji to tear the Medals out.

Suddenly, his feet and Eiji's were encased in ice, locking them both in place. “What?” Maki asked.

“Right now, I have the power inside me to defeat you!” Eiji said. The air was filled with Cell Medals as Eiji released them from his body.

I rose to my feet and watched in wonder as Eiji held up the axe and absorbed every last Cell Medal inside. “Eiji...you...took in the Cell Medals for this reason?” With all of the power stored in the axe, a direct hit at such close range might actually be enough to defeat Maki.

“Impossible!” Maki cried. “And it didn't affect you?”

Eiji finished taking in the Cell Medals and swept around in a powerful arc. I shielded myself from the resulting explosion.

The air cleared. Maki stood, untouched, receiving power from the Container above. Eiji, his power spent, collapsed to the ground as his transformation ended. We stared at each other in horror.

 _It didn't work?_ Shingo cried. _What do we do now?_

“Too bad,” Maki said. “It was a good plan.” He stalked towards Eiji. “However, after using all of that power, you are now helpless.”

 _I can help him,_ I said. _Maki is right about one thing: endings are important._

 _Ankh?_ Shingo asked.

 _I have two Medals left, plus my own Core. Eiji can transform with those_ , I said.

_It doesn't have to be this way!_

_I'm the only one who can help Eiji now. If I'm going to die anyway, I want my death to mean something._

Eiji staggered to his feet and prepared to summon his Greeed form. I threw a fireball just over his shoulder to catch his attention. He stopped and looked at me.

 _Ankh..._ Shingo said, _thank you. For everything._

 _Yeah_ , I said. _You, too._

“Eiji! Stop!” I called to him. “Use these!” I flung my last two Cores in Eiji's direction, and then myself a moment later.

Eiji caught the Medals. He paused, realizing what I had done. “Ankh! Why?” he asked. He held my Core in his hand. “I get it,” he said a moment later. “If you say so. Then you really want to do this.” Slowly, deliberately, he clicked the Medals into his belt. “Ankh...here we go.” He activated the Driver. “Henshin!”


	15. Epilogue: Final Farewell

_“Taka! Kujaku! Condor! TaJaDor!” The voice is mine._

_We fight as one. I am there beside Eiji as he runs at Maki and deals a powerful blow. Eiji has the upper hand now. We activate the Taja Scanner and throw a fireball at Maki, who takes off into the sky. Eiji summons the purple Medals, which fill the Scanner, and we fly up after him into the Container._

_“Pterra! Tricera! Tyranno! Pterra! Tricera! Tyranno! Giga scan!”_

_Maki throws a fireball, and I block it. We fire at him together._

_The combined attack opens a black hole. Slowly, everything disappears inside. First the Medals go flying, and then the container. Finally, Maki himself disappears inside. “My ending...” Maki says. “It completes me.”_

_The Medals shatter as they fly into the black hole. I can feel myself crack in half. With no body, this time there is no pain. I can feel my consciousness fading, but I have one more task left._

_The Container implodes on itself. Eiji falls from the sky. I am there beside him, one last time. “Eiji! Open your eyes!” I shout. “You're gonna die!”_

_“Ankh?” he asks, confused. “Ah...it's fine. It's hopeless. What about you?”_

_“Heh. Forget about me,” I say. “I got what I wanted.”_

_“Wasn't that to be alive? But you died...”_

_“Exactly. You all thought that a pile of Medals can die. I can't think of anything as fun or satisfying.” We are still falling. “I'm glad I chose you,” I tell him. Eiji, my partner, my friend. “It wasn't a mistake.” I can feel myself fading away._

_“Hey! Where are you going?” he cries._

_“I'm no longer the hand that you should be grasping,” I say._

_I have one more goodbye to make. There's no time for words, not that I would even know what to say. I give Hina one last grin and then I am gone._

_The last thing I hear is Hina's voice. “Ankh...thank you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm currently (July 2020) working on the first draft of a sequel...because we all need the continuing adventures of Eiji and Angry Bird Man. Don't have a title yet, but I'm hoping to start posting by the end of this month. Stay tuned!


End file.
